Inori
by PandiPanda8
Summary: UA - Kis-My-Ft2 et d'autres petits Jojo ! HiroSuke SengAido Résumé : Année 3011, le monde tel qu'il était n'existe plus. La fureur de la Terre a permis l'apparition de nouvelles races. Vampires, Gakis et Humains, comment vont ils évolués ?
1. Prologue Chapitre 0

**Notes des auteurs :** Voici donc notre nouvelle fiction, un an après Love Addiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant. Attention, l'univers est bien différent ! (Lors des dialogues, les pensées des héros figurent en italique) Pardonnez-nous pour l'édition, on avait laissé traîner beaucoup trop de fautes !

**Inori**

Année 3011, le monde tel qu'il était n'existe plus. Un millénaire auparavant la nature a déployé toutes ses forces dans le seul but de faire comprendre à l'Homme que, non, malgré ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas tout puissant. Typhons, cyclones, tsunami, séismes... Il ne se passait plus une semaine sans qu'une catastrophe n'ait lieu, emportant avec elle des bribes de l'arrogance humaine. La surface terrestre s'est modifiée, les continents ne sont plus que des petites îles éparses, perdues dans l'immensité de l'océan. Les Hommes ont vu leur population décroître, tout comme leur espérance de vie. Rares sont ceux qui ont la chance de vivre plus d'un demi-siècle, si tant est que l'on puisse considérer cela comme de la chance, les humains dépassant ce stade ne le pouvant que grâce aux vampires.

Oui, les modifications apportées par la nature à la Terre sont telles que de nouvelles espèces sont apparues. Parmi elles les vampires, suceurs de sang au comportement partiellement animal. Mais malgré ces « défauts », un vampire peut choisir de transformer un humain pour le faire vivre aussi longtemps que lui. Il devient ainsi la source du pouvoir de « son » vampire. Ce lien apporte au calice une longévité et une régénération sanguine accrues, ainsi qu'une meilleure condition physique, plus de résistance, plus d'énergie. Le vampire, lui, y trouve une source de nourriture de bien meilleure qualité, en contrepartie, il devient dépendant du sang du son calice. Inconvénient largement compensé, car ce lien offre au vampire une meilleure résistance au pouvoir des gakis.

Les gakis sont la deuxième espèce que la fureur de la nature a renvoyée à la surface de la Terre. Physiquement identiques aux humains, ils possèdent la même durée de vie qu'eux. De plus, deux gakis ne donnent pas naissance à un autre gaki. C'est la nature elle-même qui choisit un humain, le plus souvent, ayant à peine vingt ans, qu'elle transforme en gaki. Cette sélection entraîne une faible population de gakis comparée à la race humaine ou même vampirique. Ces deux éléments les empêchent d'avoir la main mise sur le monde, malgré l'avantage qu'ils possèdent sur les vampires. Le psychisme des gakis s'est modifié au point qu'ils peuvent, sur une simple impulsion mentale, débrider provisoirement les pulsions meurtrières des vampires, leur ôter une partie de leurs capacités de réflexion, les contrôler. Cet élément ajouté au fait qu'un gaki possède une force physique équivalente à celle d'un vampire en fait un bon moyen de défense.

Cette histoire se déroule sur ce qui était anciennement la grande île d'Honshu, au Japon. Aujourd'hui, sa superficie atteint à peine la moitié de ce qu'elle était, il y a un millénaire. Le nord de l'île a sombré dans les profondeurs des océans à la suite d'un séisme un peu plus puissant que les autres. Les moyens de transport permettant de relier les villes de l'île entre elles ne sont plus fonctionnels. Il y a 300 ans de cela, un typhon ravageur a détruit les dernières lignes encore en fonctionnement. Chaque ville survit alors indépendamment de ses voisines. La partie ouest de Tokyo en est un bon exemple. La totalité de la ville est peuplée par les restes de l'humanité, plus assimilables à des dégénérés qu'à des humains. Ils errent dans ce qui reste de Tokyo. Les seuls humains encore sains d'esprit vivent dans l'ancien quartier de Shibuya. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, juste assez pour survivre.

Ce groupe d'humains entretient des relations que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amicales avec les vampires, qui occupent le quartier de Roppongi. Cette entente étant exclusivement due à la présence d'esprit des leaders actuels des deux clans : Yara Tomoyuki et Takaki Yuya. Ce dernier, du haut de ses 526 ans, sait à quel point il est important pour les vampires de conserver de bonnes relations avec les humains encore sains d'esprit, ces derniers étant la source de leurs calices. Le fait que Yara soit le calice d'un des vampires du clan de Takaki, ajouté au comportement des vampires non liés, qui acceptent de se nourrir chez les dégénérés, permet la pérennité de ces bonnes relations, qui durent depuis à peu près une cinquantaine d'années.

Pour ce qui est des relations gaki-humains, elles ne sont pas vraiment définissables. Les gakis préférant rester dans leur quartier de Shinjuku plutôt que d'errer parmi les humains. Il n'y a donc pas grand-chose à en dire. Restent les vampires et les gakis, une sorte de trêve implicite s'est déclarée entre les deux. Pourtant leur passé commun est jonché d'affrontements plus ou moins violents. Mais depuis peu, un demi-siècle, tout au plus, les leaders des deux clans ont décidé de réduire les confrontations, ceci permettant aux deux groupes d'évoluer un peu plus sereinement. Malheureusement, le clan des gakis s'est récemment scindé en deux entités. L'une occupant la partie ouest du quartier, ayant pour leader Takizawa Hideaki, respecte encore les règles implicites de la trêve. La deuxième, occupant la partie est, a soif de pouvoir. Le fragile équilibre qui maintenait Tokyo hors du chaos est menacé.

**-l-**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Kawai s'est blessé au genou. Je le revois tombant du haut du toit de notre Refuge. Une des tôles s'était déplacée, il a voulu la remettre en place, ce qu'il a réussi. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de redescendre avant que le typhon menaçant n'éclate. Il était en train de descendre lorsqu'une branche l'a déséquilibré. Je me rappelle avoir fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la fin de sa chute. Heureusement, sa blessure n'est pas trop grave, mais elle est suffisamment importante pour qu'il ait encore mal lorsqu'il essaie d'utiliser sa jambe. Et puis le jeune Juri est tombé malade peu après, toujours à cause de ce typhon. En plus, on est en rade d'antidouleurs et autres médicaments. Il faut aller renouveler la réserve chez notre fournisseur, hors de Shibuya.

Et j'étais l'un des seuls disponibles pour accompagner Goseki. Je suis hors du Refuge, hors de Shibuya, planqué derrière un vieux bidon de je ne sais trop quoi, dans un coin de rue, pour surveiller les arrivées des dégénérés. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds hors du Refuge, et même si c'est très euphorisant ça ne me rassure pas du tout. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que Goseki est entré dans le taudis qui me fait face. La nuit va bientôt tomber. J'aimerais vraiment décamper avant qu'il ne fasse noir. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de servir de déjeuner aux vampires qui traînent dans le coin. Allez ! Dépêche-toi Goseki ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remuer. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas discret, mais je n'arrive pas à me réfréner. J'ai un sale pressentiment.

– « C'est bon, on y va ! _Je sursaute en entendant Goseki. _Pardon, j'ai été plus long que prévu. Allez, on y va, vaut mieux pas qu'on traîne !

– Hai. »

Il me passe un des deux sacs à dos qu'il porte, lourd, et très lourd. On se met en route, il va nous falloir une bonne heure pour rentrer, chargés comme on est. Je commence à avoir mal aux épaules, et ça ne fait que 15 minutes que l'on est parti. Mon pressentiment ne s'est pas estompé, et la tombée de la nuit qui approche n'arrange rien.

Goseki s'arrête d'un coup, se retourne vers moi, me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. On entend comme un bruit de métal qui cogne. « Cours ! » Pas besoin de me le répéter. Je n'hésite pas et me lance à la suite de Goseki qui a déjà deux, trois mètres d'avance. Je le savais, je le savais ! J'aurais pas dû venir. J'ai beau courir vite et être moins chargé que Goseki, il va plus vite que moi. J'essaie de ne pas perdre le rythme. Merde, merde, merde ! Aller tu va me faire le plaisir de courir un peu plus vite ! Aller ! Je sais qu'ils se rapprochent, ou alors ce sont de nouveaux dégénérés qui sont arrivés par les ruelles adjacentes. Raaah, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont proches. Je les entends. Aaaaaaaah. Goseki commence à faiblir, je le rattrape. On court côte à côte. Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aie l'impression qu'ils sont trop près. Je le savais...

Une ombre passe à ma gauche. Je frissonne, inconsciemment je m'arrête. Goseki continue. J'entends une espèce de cri étranglé derrière moi. Je me retourne. « Senga, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Je ne comprends même pas ce que me dit Goseki. Je ne vois que lui. Ses cheveux tombent devant son visage, mais je peux voir ses yeux fermés. Les miens descendent le long des traits fins de sa mâchoire. Ses crocs sont plantés dans la gorge de l'un de nos poursuivants, sa main gauche tirant les cheveux du dégénéré pour maintenir sa tête. C'est comme si... je pouvais voir chaque gorgée de sang qu'il aspire. Il a l'air si... heureux ? Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Ma bouche reste entrouverte. J'ai l'impression de vivre à travers lui, même si je ne me nourris pas de sang ! Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement jusqu'à se poser sur moi. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du sien. Je suis comme hypnotisé par cet être. Je voudrais bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Il relève doucement la tête, lâche le corps qu'il tenait. Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Il s'essuie sensuellement la bouche. Je tremble un peu plus. Faut que je respire ! Il esquisse un mouvement dans ma direction.

« Senga ! Bouge ! » Je sens que Goseki me tire par le bras. Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester là. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rester, mais il m'intrigue tellement. Je secoue la tête alors que Goseki est en train de me traîner derrière lui, mes jambes bougent toutes seules. Je... Je ne comprends plus rien. Je me retourne plusieurs fois pendant notre course, plus rien. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas loin.

-l-

J'aime cette sensation de liberté, j'aime chasser le dégénéré à la nuit à peine tombée. C'est l'heure où ils sortent le plus, à croire qu'ils le font exprès. Mais là, je ne vois rien, pas l'ombre d'un repas à l'horizon. Je me tourne vers Fujigaya, il me regarde en souriant, toujours. « On bouge, j'ai l'impression que ça s'agite un peu par là ! » J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. On se déplace rapidement. Ah tiens, deux humains ! « Ils ont l'air pressé ces deux-là ! » Je tourne mon regard vers Fujigaya. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à énoncer des faits évidents ! J'entends un bruit. Je me retourne pour voir quatre personnes qui poursuivent les petits humains. « Oh, et voilà le buffet qui arrive ! » Je souris à la remarque de Fujigaya. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, on file à leur secours.

Je frôle le plus jeune des deux humains, il frissonne. J'inspire profondément, il a une petite odeur sucrée, enivrante. Je me jette sur ses poursuivants. Les dégénérés ne sont vraiment pas résistants, en deux ou trois coups ils sont déjà à terre. C'est à peine amusant. Je garde le dernier pour me nourrir. Je plante mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. La faim commençait à se faire vraiment sentir. Je sens que quelqu'un me regarde. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'observe manger. Je sais que c'est un des deux humains de tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je dirais que c'est celui que j'ai frôlé. Je prends encore une grande gorgée avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas qui il est, je me demande s'il a déjà mis les pieds ici auparavant. Il est plutôt beau... pour un humain. Il frissonne. Je relève la tête et laisse tomber mon repas. Je m'approche de lui. Il commence à trembler. Celui qui l'accompagne lui prend le bras et l'entraîne.

Au moins, j'ai son nom : Senga. « Nika-chan, tu feras attention, tu grognes ! » Je me tourne vers Fujigaya. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si contrarié. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Il t'intéresse dis moi ? Tu veux les suivre ? » Je ne réponds pas et le devance. Il m'indique « Par les toits. » Je me fie à ce qu'il me dit. Arrivé en hauteur, je vois le petit humain se retourner. « Ils ne regardent jamais sur les toits, tous les humains sont comme ça, ils n'y pensent jamais... » Fujigaya rigole derrière moi. Je sais que la frustration perce dans ma voix. Je me concentre sur ce Senga. Je sens l'énervement grimper alors qu'il se retourne de temps à temps. Lève les yeux ! C'est quand même pas compliqué ! Je respire profondément. J'ai toujours un peu plus de mal que les autres à maîtriser mes instincts. D'après Fujigaya, ça serait dû à mon jeune âge. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est mon caractère de base. Après tout encore humain, j'étais déjà impulsif et difficile à calmer. Mais là, c'est pire qu'avant. Cet humain...

– « Tu sais Nika-chan, si tu lui sautes dessus, ça ne sera pas à ton avantage !

– Hee !?

– Je savais que j'aurais ton attention comme ça. Il suffit que j'aborde des thèmes tendancieux pour attirer ton attention ! _Ses épaules tressautent légèrement, il est content de sa blague..._

– Hoy !

– On aurait dû amener Hasshi avec nous. Ça lui aurait fait du bien de voir des humains encore sains d'esprit. Takaki s'entête à dire qu'il est encore trop jeune. D'accord, quatre mois pour un vampire c'est ridicule, mais je persiste à penser qu'il est vraiment temps qu'il fasse sa première sortie !

– Humm »

Tout en discutant, enfin, Fujigaya monopolisant la conversation, comme à son habitude, on continue de les suivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préfère être sûr qu'il rentre bien. On ne sait jamais. Ils arrivent à leur Refuge. Je reconnais Yara à l'entrée. J'attends d'être sûr qu'il est à l'intérieur avant de pouvoir détourner mon regard. « C'est bon ? On peut rentrer ? » Fujigaya et son impatience... « Hai... » On se remet en route. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à lui, les veines de son cou, saillantes, palpitantes... Respire ! J'ai vraiment du mal à me calmer. J'ai beau respirer le plus calmement possible, rien n'y fait !

J'entends Fujigaya feuler. C'est pas bon. « Gakis. » C'est le seul mot qu'il murmure dans un grognement un peu plus sonore que les autres. On file, vite. C'est pas le moment de se faire avoir. Rapidement, on s'éloigne d'eux. Je respire un peu mieux. Par sécurité, je jette un coup d'oeil à Fujigaya. Il met toujours énormément de temps à récupérer dès que l'on croise des gakis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Mais personne n'en parle jamais, à croire que c'est un sujet tabou. À chaque fois que l'on aborde le thème des gakis, il s'éloigne. C'est le seul moment où il ne sourit plus. Je sais pertinemment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état. On arrive enfin à Roppongi. Yokoo se précipite sur nous.

– « Ça va ? Vous êtes resté longtemps dehors !

– Oui, on a fait un détour par Shibuya, histoire de faire passer le temps ! _Je devine les regards inquiets de Yokoo vers Fujigaya suite à ma réponse._

– On a croisé deux humains, on les a suivis jusqu'à leur Refuge. _Takaki-san est rentré entre temps._

– Autre chose ? _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que j'ajoute quelque chose. Le fait que l'on ait croisé des gakis se lit sur le visage de Fujigaya. Il part s'isoler, sans ajouter un mot de plus. _Une raison au fait que vous les ayez suivis ?

– Ils étaient poursuivis par des dégénérés. On a préféré s'assurer qu'ils rentraient bien chez eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un d'entre nous fait ça.

– Oui, c'est certain, mais en général on se contente des dégénérés. On les suit un temps, mais rarement jusqu'à leur Refuge... _Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les suive si longtemps, il ferait mieux de nous le dire directement._

– On parlait avec Fujigaya, on n'a pas vraiment fait attention. _Je jette un coup d'oeil à Fujigaya. Il est de dos, mais je peux dire qu'il est tendu. Je distingue le bruit d'un briquet que l'on referme, puis un filet de fumée au-dessus de sa tête, il se calme à sa façon. _Oui, on aurait dû être plus vigilant, à cause de ça, on a failli croiser des gakis. On est parti sans se poser de questions !

– Puis-je savoir qui a remarqué la présence des gakis ?

– Fujigaya.

– Tu n'as rien senti ?

– Je ne crois pas. _Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir._

– Je pense que j'ai compris. Takashi-kun, assieds-toi s'il te plaît. _Je n'ajoute rien et vais m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Takaki-san s'installe en face de moi. Il invite les autres à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main._ Fujigaya, viens aussi. _Ce dernier relève la tête et vient s'installer à côté de moi. Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Takaki-san reprend la parole. _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Takashi-kun, je pense que tu as trouvé ton calice.

– Hee ?! _Je me tourne vers Fujigaya. Il me sourit._ Mais, mais, comment c'est possible ? Je... Fujigaya, tu n'en as pas ! Enfin...

– Oui et ? Je finirais bien par trouver le mien. »

Ils continuent à discuter, alors que je me perds dans mes pensées. Ce petit humain serait donc mon calice ! Je laisse mon dos se reposer contre le dossier. Je le revois, perdu dans cette ruelle sombre... si tentant. Je comprends un peu mieux. Le fait que je ressente son regard posé sur moi, son odeur si douce, la faim qui m'a envahi au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, mon exaspération lorsque je l'ai perdu de vue. Mais...

– « Il n'acceptera jamais !

– C'est sûr, ce n'est jamais simple d'avoir à abandonner ceux avec qui l'on vit. Il faut accepter le fait de ne plus les voir aussi souvent qu'avant, de cesser de vivre avec eux, et surtout... »

Tsukada s'arrête, j'ai l'impression que le fait d'être loin de son calice lui pèse. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, il devrait vivre avec nous, mais comme il est le leader actuel de son clan... Je fixe le mur face à moi. Quand même, c'est étonnant que je trouve mon calice alors que ni Fujigaya, ni Takaki-san n'ont le leur...

-l-

On arrive enfin au Refuge, c'est Yara-san qui nous attend à la porte. Alors qu'on est à l'intérieur, il reste un peu à l'entrée, pour être sûr que nous n'avons pas été suivis, je présume. Yara-san se dirige vers moi.

– « Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je... On s'est fait poursuivre en partant. Et...

– Et Senga s'est arrêté en pleine course, au moment où des vampires sont arrivés. J'ai dû aller le secouer pour qu'il bouge !

– Je... C'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Je. _Yara-san m'interrompt._

– Qui ?

– Fujigaya pour sûr et l'autre, un grand brun, je n'ai pas bien vu.

– Hum, en général, Fujigaya traîne avec Nikaido.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, ça devait être lui, mais... »

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'ils disent, dépose mon sac à dos et vais m'asseoir dans un coin. Nikaido... Je le revois dans la ruelle. Si... si beau !? Heee ! Je me relève brusquement. « Je vais me coucher ! » Je me dirige vers la pièce qui nous sert de dortoir et m'installe dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup dormir. Dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est lui que je vois. La scène passe en boucle devant mes yeux. Ses mains, son regard... Je... J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, je n'y arrive pas. Je... je suis comme attiré irrésistiblement par lui...

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Je... J'ai chaud. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je... Je suis dans mon lit, au Refuge. Dire que j'avais réussi à m'endormir. Ses yeux... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je crois que je rêvais de... lui ? Faut que je me lève. Je dois boire. Je sors doucement du dortoir. Il est vraiment tard, personne n'est debout. J'entre dans la cuisine, je me sers un verre d'eau, le boit d'une traite. Ça fait du bien. En repartant, je remarque que la porte vers le toit est ouverte. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. En me rapprochant, je distingue des voix. Je reconnais celle de Goseki, je crois qu'il parle avec Yara-san. Je m'approche encore un peu.

– « Non ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

– Tu n'as pas le choix Goseki !

– Je ne veux pas !

– Pour le moment...

– Comment peux-tu seulement l'accepter ? Sans rien dire ? Ne rien faire !

– Je n'ai pas le choix Goseki ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle et contre lequel on peut lutter ! Vous vous verrez moins, ça sera différent, mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! _Quoi Goseki doit partir__? Je ne comprends rien_ !

– Je... J'ai peur que ça se passe mal.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que j'ai des problèmes moi ?

– Tu n'es pas parti ! Tu es toujours avec nous !

– Ça, c'est un coup du sort, je n'allais pas laisser mon clan sans leader ! Et puis au final, on y arrive plutôt bien comme ça. Même si ce n'est pas toujours simple. La situation est complètement différente. _Quoi ? Goseki ? Un calice_ ?

– Je le sais, mais avec Nikaido, connaissant... »

Je... Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Je me précipite dans le dortoir et retourne dans mon lit. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Goseki, le calice de Nikaido ? Je... Je sais ce que ça signifie. Goseki va partir avec eux, lui et Nikaido... ils passeront tout leur temps ensemble... et moi ? Je... Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Goseki ? Et Nikaido ? D'accord, je ne connais pas Nikaido, mais je croyais que... j'aurais aimé que... ce soit moi. Je... Je crois que je suis... jaloux. Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! J'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis réveillé. Goseki passe devant mon lit, et s'arrête. Il soupire. Je me force à respirer doucement. Il s'éloigne. Je lui en veux. Je n'arrive pas à étouffer ce sentiment. Je... Va falloir que je me fasse une raison. Je ne le reverrai pas. C'est Goseki qui aura cette chance. C'est lui qui va partager sa vie maintenant. Je soupire. Je me sens mal. Je me recroqueville sous ma couverture. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je devrais être content pour lui. J'essaie de respirer calmement, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Dans un Tokyo postapocalyptique se débattent Vampires, Humains et Gaki. Nous arrivons en pleine agitation. Tackey peine à maintenir la cohésion au sein du clan de gaki. Yara (leader des humains) est le calice de Tsukada, un des vampires du clan de Takaki. Senga, petit humain, a rencontré un mystérieux vampire auquel, il en est persuadé, il n'est pas destiné.

**Inori - Chapitre 1**

Une semaine est passée depuis que je suis sorti. Une semaine que je ne dors quasiment plus. Il ne s'est pas passé une seule nuit sans que je rêve de lui. Au début, c'était du domaine du supportable, mais là, cette nuit... C'était... Si... réel, si intense. Ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps collé au mien. Je me sens rougir rien qu'en y repensant. J'ai beau essayer de l'effacer de ma mémoire, je n'y arrive pas. Je me répète sans cesse qu'il est à Goseki maintenant, mais cela est sans effet. D'ailleurs, Goseki est sorti trois fois cette semaine. J'en connais bien la raison... J'aurais également voulu sortir pour les voir, mais je n'aurai pas supporté cette vision d'eux deux.

J'entends Goseki qui s'approche de moi. Je l'ignore. « Tu comptes rester enfermé encore longtemps comme ça ? » Je ne réponds pas. Voyant ma réticence il se saisit de mon bras et m'entraîne de force à l'extérieur. « Lâche-moi ! » Je me dégage de sa prise. « J'ai pas besoin de toi pour sortir ! » Je me dirige vers la sortie, j'entends Goseki qui m'appelle, mais je ne réponds pas et continue mon chemin.

Je marche rapidement à travers les rues sans savoir où je vais. Je tente juste de me calmer. « Tiens, tiens tiens ! » Je tourne ma tête, vers l'origine de la voix. Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc important... « On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas se promener tout seul ? » Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je sens mon coeur qui s'accélère. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je pars en courant ? Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Je suis tétanisé. « Senga ! » J'entends Goseki qui crie mon nom. La seule réponse que j'arrive à lui donner c'est « Aaaaaaaaah ! »

-l-

Une semaine ! Une saloperie de semaine sans le voir ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi irascible selon les dires de Fujigaya. Je n'y peux rien. J'ai envie de le voir. Je sors chasser plus que de raison, j'essaie de le voir. J'ai déjà croisé deux fois des groupes d'humains, mais il n'était pas avec eux. Il y avait celui qui l'accompagnait par contre. Fujigaya m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Goseki. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je veux pouvoir respirer sa peau si douce...

– « Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir encore faim alors que tu chasses trois fois par jour ?

– Fujigaya, je t'ai pas obligé à me suivre !

– Bah si, un peu, c'est juste trop tordant de te voir dans cet état-là ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'en ce moment Takaki a interdit à tout le monde de sortir seul, donc toi y compris ! Alors tu devrais me remercier parce que sans moi tu ne pourrais pas chercher ton petit calice adoré !

– J'irai pas jusque-là... »

Pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Quelqu'un vient de hurler son nom. Un cri y répond ! C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr, il a un problème. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je pars à toute vitesse en direction des cris. Je saute de toit en toit. Fujigaya reste légèrement derrière moi. Il n'a pas essayé de me retenir, il se contente de me suivre au cas où j'aurai besoin de renfort, je pense. J'arrive enfin. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur la ruelle en contre bas. Je vois trois personnes, dont deux très proches. Aucun doute, l'un des deux est bien Senga. Son odeur est différente de la dernière fois. Elle exprime son état d'esprit, et en ce moment il a peur. Il est dos à moi. J'essaie de voir qui est l'autre personne.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour le reconnaître. Yokoo ! Je sens la rage monter en moi. En une fraction de seconde, je me trouve à leurs côtés. Je me saisis du visage de Yokoo et le tourne vers moi. Je l'attire à moi, pour que Senga puisse s'enfuir. Je ne peux pas retenir ma colère plus longtemps. « Tu n'aurais pas dû. » Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à prononcer. Il me regarde, surpris. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je l'attrape par le col avec une main et le frappe de toutes mes forces de l'autre une première fois. Puis une seconde. Et encore. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher mis à part moi. Je respire de plus en plus bruyamment. Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

-l-

Je suis complètement paralysé par la peur. Je sursaute quand j'entends quelqu'un atterrir à mes côtés. Quoi encore ? Un seul vampire ne suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je tourne la tête vers le nouveau venu. Nikaido ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il... ? Il se jette sur mon assaillant et l'éloigne de moi. Je profite de l'occasion pour courir jusqu'à Goseki, qui était resté à une certaine distance de moi. Je me réfugie derrière lui. Delà où nous sommes on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Visiblement, ils se connaissent. Je m'accroche au tee-shirt de Goseki, mais sans détacher mon regard des deux vampires qui nous font face.

– « Senga ! Tu vas bien ?

–...

– Senga ?

– He ?

– Ça va ?

– Je... Je crois... Mais... je_ ne peux pas me résoudre à détacher mes yeux de lui... _Tu... Tu ne devrais pas... essayer de faire quelque chose ?

– Quoi ? Tu es complètement dingue ?! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi !

– Bah... Tu... enfin je veux dire... je ne pense pas que tu... je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression de te dire quoi faire, mais...

– Mais non ! Je vais pas me jeter entre deux vampires en train de se battre !

– Enfin... Je veux dire... Tu pourrais... Les calmer... Non ? Vu que... c'est toi son...

– Hein ? Tu crois que je suis... Mais tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'en dire plus, un troisième vampire arrive. Je jette un bref coup d'oeil en sa direction. Je crois que c'est Fujigaya... Il s'approche de nous. Je me cache un peu plus derrière Goseki et enfonce encore plus mes doigts dans son dos. Le vampire s'arrête juste en face de Goseki, qui essaie de s'écarter. Fujigaya a l'air de s'impatienter, il me regarde fixement par-dessus l'épaule de mon bouclier vivant. Je desserre inconsciemment ma prise sur Goseki. Il en profite pour s'éloigner et me laisser face à Fujigaya. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur quelque chose sans avoir besoin de parler.

Ce dernier se saisit de mon bras, violemment, et me lance vers Nikaido. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. C'est pas moi qui ai provoqué l'autre vampire. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? La force avec laquelle il m'a jeté me fait perdre mon équilibre. J'essaye de me raccrocher à ce que je trouve. Mes mains trouvent une prise. Je rouvre les yeux. Une jambe. Voilà sur quoi je suis arrivé. Je suis par terre, juste au pied de Nikaido et les mains sur lui. Je les retire aussi vite. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je sens qu'il a arrêté de se battre. Je n'essaie même pas de me relever. Je tremble à nouveau.

-l-

Je sens quelque chose heurter mon pied. Son odeur tellement douce emplit mes narines. On s'agrippe à jambe. Je stoppe mes coups, respire encore une fois pour être sûr. Aucun doute possible c'est bien lui. Je tourne mon visage dans sa direction. Il est à terre tout tremblant. C'est moi qui lui fais peur comme ça ? Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à son niveau. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il tourne très lentement sa tête vers ma main tout en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder. Il met un temps avant d'oser la prendre. Je me force à respirer calmement alors que je peux sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Rien que d'y penser je sens mon être qui s'anime. Il ne faut pas que je lui fasse plus peur.

Je me redresse un peu brusquement, alors qu'il tente de se remettre sur ses pieds, il chancèle. Comme si c'était un geste naturel, je l'attire contre moi avec mon bras gauche que je glisse autour de sa taille pour le soutenir un peu mieux. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. « Enfin. » Je serre un peu plus ma prise autour ses hanches. Je m'enivre avec la douce odeur sucrée de sa peau. C'est comme si je respirais pour la première fois. Je passe mon autre main dans son cou à la lisière de ses cheveux alors qu'il tremble toujours. Je tente de me contrôler en laissant glisser mon nez sur sa peau. J'éloigne mon visage pour pouvoir le regarder. Il a du mal à soutenir mon regard. Il détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je sens son trouble.

– « Je... _C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler, je sens la peur, l'hésitation dans sa voix... _Je ne comprends rien... _C'est peut-être de la timidité..._ Je pensais que... Goseki... Enfin...

– Baka ! _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tout en lui caressant la joue..._

– Comment ça ? Enfin... Je veux dire...

– Je n'ai qu'un seul calice... il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui me perturbe au point de perdre complètement la tête quand on tente de lui faire du mal... et c'est toi... mon calice. Enfin si tu le veux et que tu l'acceptes._ Il ne détourne plus le regard, il me fixe comme s'il essayait d'assimiler chaque mot que je viens de prononcer. Sa bouche est à demi ouverte._

– Je... pourtant... était sûr... idiot »

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit, je ne saisis que quelques mots. Il a l'air vraiment perdu. Je rigole doucement. Ma main caresse tendrement les limites de ses lèvres qui m'attirent tant. Il rougit.

-l-

Les voir enlacés comme ça me rend mélancolique. J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même. Je les envie de s'être trouvés. Est-ce que je suis condamné à rester seul ? Est-ce que je vais devoir subir le bonheur des autres sans jamais trouver le mien ? Je sens le regard de Goseki sur moi. Il n'ose pas les regarder. Je souris... j'ai une idée... Autant que ça serve. Je me dirige vers Nikaido. « Bon, c'est pas que je suis pas heureux pour vous hein, mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous cajolez plus tard. » Nika-chan tourne brusquement son visage vers moi à croire qu'il avait oublié que j'étais là ! Toujours autant tête en l'air ! Il me fera toujours rire !

Je lui tends un trousseau de clés... même si c'est mon Antre ils en ont plus besoin que moi... Il me lance un air interrogateur. Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui dire. « Meiji Jingu. Je m'étais préparé un petit coin sympa. » Pour les jours difficiles ou le jour où je trouverai le mien... mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas. Je sens l'amertume monter en moi. Il attrape les clés. Je m'éloigne d'eux pour aller voir l'état de Yokoo et un peu parce que leur bonheur naissant m'agace déjà. C'est pas beau à voir. J'entends un vague « Merci ». Je ne le regarde pas et ne réponds pas. Je les sens s'éloigner. Je vais l'attendre combien de temps ce calice ? Est-ce qu'il faut faire quelque chose de spécial pour pouvoir le rencontrer ? Je soupire et m'accroupis auprès de Yokoo.

– « Yokoo ! Yokoo ! Yokoo ! Faut pas toucher au calice des autres ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant !

– Ne savais pas... que... c'était lui... »

Il a du mal à articuler. Je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il a la mâchoire en vrac. Je l'aide à se relever. Je fais basculer un de ses bras sur mes épaules. Je jette un oeil à l'endroit où se trouvait Goseki. Vide. Il a dû partir, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de mauvaises rencontres sur le chemin. On commence à se diriger vers notre Refuge. Pour éviter que Yokoo pense trop à sa douleur, je tente une diversion. « Non, mais de toute façon, tu savais que dans le lot y'aurait forcément un calice. Tu le savais ! On en parle depuis des jours ! Tu croyais quand même pas que Nika-chan sortait pour aller se nourrir ?! Nan ! Six fois par jour ? Laisse-moi rire... »

Je sens une présence, on nous observe. Peut-être Goseki ? Mais, pourquoi ici ? Parce que, c'est plus vraiment son chemin ! J'essaie de ne rien montrer à Yokoo, je continue à marcher. Je me concentre sur notre poursuivant. Je respire profondément. Mon souffle se coupe. Je m'arrête. C'est un gaki. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Habituellement, je les ressens juste, ça ne va pas jusqu'à me couper le souffle ! Merde ! Foutu gaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Le bras de Yokoo me donne un coup derrière la tête. Je reprends mes esprits et réalise que je m'étais complètement arrêté, mais pas lui. Il me fixe. Je sens l'inquiétude dans son regard. « Je me demandais juste si j'allais manger maintenant, ou si je te ramenais d'abord ! Mais... je vais te ramener. »

— l-

Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une balade nocturne seul ! Je trouve ça apaisant même si le paysage est plutôt... moche ! Mais pouvoir être dehors, et non enfermé dans le Refuge est... enfin, je me sens vivant dans ces moments-là. Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose de rare depuis que Jin et les autres sont partis, Tackey nous limite dans nos excursions à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs en y pensant il nous limite dans le temps, mais ne nous impose pas de sortir à plusieurs... Faudrait que je pense à lui demander pourquoi... Ce soir, les rues sont désertes, c'est étrange. D'habitude à cette heure-ci tout le monde est dehors à chasser. Je m'ennuie. À quoi ça sert de rester ici, si je n'ai rien à faire. C'est bête moi qui me faisait une joie de venir dans ce quartier parce que je le connaissais pas... Non vraiment je suis déçu. Je continue d'avancer au hasard.

Je remarque du mouvement au bout d'une ruelle à ma gauche. Ça ne doit pas être grand-chose, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, c'est sûrement qu'un dégénéré. Je continue. Mais si c'était grave ? Et s'il y avait du grabuge, et qu'un gaki avait besoin d'aide, ce serait un crime de ne pas aller l'aider ?! Et puis c'est pas comme si je croulais sous les occupations non plus... bon aller c'est décidé ! Je reviens sur mes pas et me dirige vers la source du bruit, mais en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire entendre. Je suis curieux, mais pas suicidaire quand même ! Avec surprise, je vois deux vampires de dos qui marchent devant moi. L'un des deux supporte l'autre qui a l'air blessé. Fichue morale ! Je me serais bien amusé un peu avec eux s'ils n'étaient pas déjà cassés. Parce que je me sens un peu rouillé ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué avec un petit vampire... Je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant...

En regardant attentivement, celui de droite semble sérieusement amoché. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer... Au vu des blessures, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un gaki le responsable ! Ce qui signifie que c'est un vampire ! S'ils se battent entre eux maintenant où est-ce que l'on va ?! Quelle bande d'égoïstes quand même ! Mon regard est très vite attiré par la silhouette de gauche. Le vampire porte un pantalon noir, surmonté d'une chemise blanche qui est seulement à moitié sortie. Ses cheveux mi longs tombent sur le col relevé de sa chemise... il est... classe... je sens que ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à le détailler. Il est toujours de dos, mais mes yeux continuent leur inspection, inlassablement, des pieds à la tête... s'attardant un peu plus sur les courbes de ses épaules, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale... je... qu'est-ce que... il s'est arrêté brusquement ! Je peux voir ses muscles se contracter. Je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je m'éternise ici. Mais en même temps j'aimerai bien... continuer à... l'observer... ma tête me crie de partir vite, mais mon corps n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Je suis comme incapable de bouger.

Je prends une grande respiration et réussis enfin à me retourner pour partir. Ma respiration est saccadée et anormale à mon goût. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu... Je m'arrête après avoir couru assez longtemps pour m'éloigner d'eux. En même temps, s'il m'a vu qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il n'avait pas l'air très content de savoir que j'étais là... il pensait sûrement que j'allais les attaquer... je suis pas un abruti les proies faciles c'est pas mon hobby !

Peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits. J'observe autour de moi. C'est mauvais ! Je me suis aventuré sur le territoire de Jin. Il ne faut pas que je m'attarde ici sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Je prends la direction de mon Refuge, j'espère que je ne vais pas faire de mauvaises rencontres avant d'y arriver. Je marche. La silhouette du vampire me revient en tête. Je revois son cou... les courbes de son corps... Des bribes de conversations me tirent de mes rêveries. Je reconnais aussitôt ces voix. Ce sont celles de Ryo et Yamashita ! Ils sont dans une rue adjacente à la mienne. Je me plaque contre le coin du mur. J'entends tout ce qu'ils se disent c'est parfait ! Avec le temps, j'ai appris à les connaître et je sais qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Autant que je les espionne, on ne sait jamais. Puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir.

– « Yamapi ! … tu ne devineras jamais !

– Bah dit alors !

– J'ai une info très... intéressante !

– Tu vas le dire ou pas ?

– Depuis quelque temps... il y a... un petit nouveau chez les vampires !

– Vraiment ?

– Je savais que cette nouvelle allait te donner le sourire.

– Vas-y dit m'en plus...

– Il s'appelle Hashimoto, mais tout le monde le surnomme Hasshi.

– Hmm... quel âge ?

– Il a été transformé il y a seulement quatre mois !

– Ça promet de bons jeux en perspective tout ça ! Mais tu tiens cette information de qui ?

– Bah Uchi bien sûr !

– J'oubliais que vous êtes inséparables tous les deux maintenant ! Mais bon fais attention quand même à ne pas te montrer en public avec cet humain... que se soit pour toi comme pour lui... sinon il ne pourra plus espionner pour nous. Et Jin est au courant ?

– Oui ! On en a parlé tous les trois ce matin, mais tu n'étais pas encore revenu ! Pour ce qui est d'Uchi, je te rappelle que si on n'était pas inséparables comme tu dis aujourd'hui il n'espionnerait pas pour nous...

– Je sais ! Le prend pas comme ça c'est pour vous que je disais ça !

–...

– Et sinon il y a une raison ce qu'on apprenne que maintenant l'existence de cet Hasshi ?

–... Oui jusque-là, il était interdit de sortie... mais c'est pour bientôt visiblement, c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours ! ... »

Impossible ! Pas besoin d'en écouter davantage pour savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête ! S'en prendre à un nouveau vampire ! Ils sont vraiment chiants à créer des problèmes tout le temps comme ça ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'au Refuge. J'arrive très vite. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je rentre en trombe dans la salle de vie, ils sont tous assis à parler. Tama-chan, Totsu et Tackey me regardent bizarrement. Tama-chan vient de suite à ma rencontre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas là depuis très longtemps, nous sommes très proches au point qu'il est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici.

– « Mitsu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Je... je... suis désolé... mais je... pardon ! _J'essaye de retrouver mon souffle._ Je ramène des mauvaises nouvelles ! _Tout le monde attend la suite. _J'ai surpris une conversation en rentrant... entre Ryo et Yamapi ! _Tackey se tourne vers moi à l'annonce de ces noms, il me fixe. Je poursuis. _Akanishi, il a un nouvel allié ! _Tackey se lève._

– Non ! Impossible ! Si un autre gaki était parti avec eux, je le saurais !

– C'est que ce n'est pas un gaki, mais... un humain... _je fais bien attention à chaque mot je prononce..._

– Eh ?

– C'est un humain qui s'appelle Uchi ! Je n'en sais pas plus à son sujet... _Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, je sens qu'ils sont perplexes vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle quelque peu étonnante... _Oui moi aussi ça me paraît bizarre et pourtant j'en suis sûr ! _Tackey se rapproche de moi, il me fixe, il sait qu'il n'y a pas que ça..._

– Continue... Tu as dit des mauvaises nouvelles...

– Ils ont parlé d'un jeune vampire... Hasshi je crois... mais il n'est pas encore sorti, Ryo a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de jours...

– Continue... _Je vois Tackey faire les cent pas devant moi..._

– Ils vont s'attaquer à lui lors de sa première sortie ! J'espère sincèrement me tromper parce que s'ils font ça, la situation va dégénérer pour de bon ! Depuis que Jin est parti, il ne fait qu'attiser les tensions avec les vampires ! Il ne va pas se priver de tirer profit de cette information. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose contre le jeune vampire. Et avec cet humain avec eux, ce sera encore plus facile de les approcher ! _Je me relève doucement._

– Comme tu l'as dit, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous... il va falloir que l'on informe les vampires, mais comment... bon ! Interdiction de sortir pour ce soir... Reposez-vous ! Demain... nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail ! »

-l-

J'entraîne Senga avec moi. Depuis que nous sommes partis, je n'ai pas enlevé mon bras gauche du tour de sa taille. Il nous reste encore une bonne moitié de chemin à faire avant d'arriver. Il n'ose pas parler, mais je sens qu'il est fatigué. Ses jambes le portent à peine. À ce rythme-là, il ne pourra pas arriver jusqu'au temple. Je l'attire un peu plus contre moi, il me regarde l'air étonné. Sans rien ajouter, je passe ma main droite sous ses genoux pour le porter. Je le bascule, il est tellement léger. Son odeur envahit un peu plus mon air. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il fixe le sol puis... mes yeux... je... il agrippe ma chemise... je ne sais plus... ce que je dois faire ! C'est dingue qu'il arrive autant à me troubler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Il m'hypnotise. Je presse le pas. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête, arriver le plus vite possible.

J'ai du mal à respirer, mais je doute que cela vienne de la course. Je vois enfin le temple. Il est toujours aussi beau même en ruine. Il dégage une atmosphère apaisante, je comprends mieux le choix de Fujigaya ! La faune a commencé à s'emparer des murs. C'est tellement romantique... je reporte mon attention sur celui qui est dans mes bras. Il se débat. J'étais tellement ébloui par l'endroit que je l'ai oublié. En même temps, il est tellement léger et puis c'est agréable de l'avoir tout contre moi comme ça. Je le repose à terre délicatement, mais je n'enlève pas pour autant mon bras autour de sa taille. Je n'arrive pas à le lâcher. Il me fait face. Il relâche petit à petit sa prise sur ma chemise. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand je le vois passer sa main sur ma chemise là où il la serrait précédemment. Gêné, il se tourne vers le bâtiment qui nous fait face.

Il entrouvre la bouche face à ce spectacle, mais rien n'en sort. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Je l'entraîne et le guide à travers les ruines. Je connais assez Fujigaya pour avoir une petite idée d'où il s'est installé. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour son aide. On y est. L'endroit est sobre. Devant nous se trouve une pièce séparée en deux. D'un coté, un petit coin salon avec un canapé qui est dos à une bibliothèque. Une lampe donne une ambiance tamisée, tellement romantique et en même temps tellement loin de Gaya-chan ?! Il y a des choses que je ne m'explique pas, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il possédait une telle sensibilité. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a... un lit. Rien qu'à le voir, je sens une boule se former en moi. J'ai les mains qui tremblent un peu. « Je... »

-l-

« Je... » Tout ce temps, il m'a serré contre lui, mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je me sens fébrile. Je le coupe.

– « Comment est-ce possible ? _Je me retourne vers lui._

– Eh ?

– Je veux dire... _Ma voix tremble... _Je pensais que c'était... Goseki ton calice... _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait entendu la fin de ma phrase, je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il sourit. Je sens sa main qui se presse un peu plus dans mon dos._

– Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre... que toi... _Il a prononcé ces mots avec une douceur telle que je n'arrive plus à respirer. _Je... _Il se tourne vers moi. Ce n'est jamais bon quand quelqu'un commence une phrase comme ça… J'ai peur à nouveau... _Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça..._ Il évite mon regard, mais pourquoi_ ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que tu essayes de me dire...

– Mais pour... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Non, mais je sens que tu vas m'annoncer un truc... du style hmmm... il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi parce que tous les autres sont partis... ou alors tu les as tués par "erreur" ou peut-être même pire c'est ta technique pour jouer et manger en même temps... _Il éclate de rire ! J'avais vu juste alors ! Moi qui pensais qu'il était différent des autres vampires_ !

– Tu te trompes complètement ! Mais quelle imagination soit dit en passant ! _Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte, j'ai peur de la suite… _ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... enfin c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... c'est même l'inverse

– Que... comment ça ? _Je ne comprends plus rien, je baisse les yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur._

– Je... _Délicatement, il enlève sa main droite de mon dos et vient poser son index sous mon menton pour le relever... _je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, enfin je veux dire... je... je n'ai jamais eu de calice avant toi... _Ses yeux dans les miens… _et pour... tout t'avouer j'ai... peur.

– Eh ? _Je dois avoir mal entendu._

– J'ai peur que... tout ça ne soit qu'éphémère... que tu partes en courant parce que tu as... peur de moi... je ne sais pas non plus ce que je suis censé faire... _Wouah ! Il est tellement… comme moi ?! Alors, finalement on a les mêmes craintes. C'est à mon tour de sourire. C'est vrai que les mots peuvent mentir, mais ses yeux ne le peuvent pas. _Si je... je fais quelque chose qui t'effraie dis le moi tout de suite ! _C'est dit avec une telle douceur. Alors les vampires aussi peuvent être sensibles ? _Oui, les vampires peuvent comprendre certaines choses !

– Comment tu as su que je... ?

– Tes yeux ! »

Son rire est juste... il me réchauffe ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux plus détacher mon regard du sien. Il replace sa main droite dans mon dos. Je sens ses doigts s'entrelacer et resserrer un peu plus son emprise. Je me sens en sécurité. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

-l-

Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller trop vite avec lui sinon il partira c'est sûr. Je le presse un peu plus contre moi. Son regard a changé, il n'y a plus de peur. Je ne suis pas sûr de résister très longtemps à la tentation de son corps... de sa chair... surtout de son sang. Il me fixe avec un regard d'enfant. Je me rapproche le plus lentement possible de son visage jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses joues sur moi. Je suis tellement près de lui que je peux entendre son coeur qui bat, qui accélère au fur et à mesure que je me colle un peu plus. Son odeur m'enivre. Je sens que la chaleur de son corps augmente à mon contact. J'ai envie de lui, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit, pas encore. Je glisse de son cou à sa joue en m'imprégnant de chaque parcelle de peau qui est à ma portée. Je sens qu'il a à nouveau peur, mais elle est différente. Une main timide s'accroche à ma chemise. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas céder à mes pulsions. Je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres de son visage, me mords la lèvre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien l'espace d'une seconde et le rebaisse aussitôt.

« Si... si tu trouves que je vais trop loin... dis... dis le moi... je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ! » Je sens son corps trembler sous mes doigts. Je le savais, j'ai été trop loin, c'est trop pour lui... Je n'ose plus le regarder. Je desserre mes mains pour qu'il puisse s'échapper s'il le souhaite. Les secondes qui passent me paraissent une éternité. Je sens son visage se rapprocher de moi. Je relève les yeux juste à temps pour le voir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa seconde main vient flirter avec ma joue. Il est doux, tendre... sucré. Il cherche à s'immiscer dans ma bouche. Je le laisse faire. C'est tellement bon ! Nos langues se cherchent, hésitantes comme deux inconnues qui ne se connaissent pas encore. Je sens le désir monter en moi. Notre baiser devient plus intense encore. Il se presse de lui-même un peu plus contre moi. Hmm... j'en veux plus. Je pourrais continuer de l'embrasser comme ça indéfiniment. Je me sens apaisé. Et en même temps... Non ! Je le repousse d'un coup bref. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais soulevé du sol. Si je n'arrive pas à être maître de moi même quand je l'embrasse... cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ce côté de moi, cette facette. J'ai peur qu'il fuie s'il me voit avec mes crocs.

– « Je... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas... aller trop loin. _Je le fixe, étrangement il sourit._

– Ne t'inquiète pas si je l'ai fait c'est que je le voulais »

Il me prend la main avec un regard tendre. Il n'a pas peur de ce que je serai capable de lui faire... peut-être qu'il ne sait pas exactement de quoi cela retourne. Je le suis docilement. On s'assoit côte à côte dans le canapé qui fait face à la fenêtre. Il passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre moi. Ça fait du bien.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives : p), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	3. Chapter 2

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Nikaido a enfin retrouvé son futur calice. Kitayama, lors d'une balade nocturne, fait la connaissance de quelques vampires et découvre les intentions du clan de Jin.

Bonne lecture !

**Inori - Chapitre 2**

J'ai l'impression que la nuit va être longue. Une espèce de pressentiment. On doit faire sortir Hasshi pour la première fois ce soir. C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle... Mais... ça doit être la Lune, trop brillante, trop pleine... trop de lumière. J'aimais bien les nuits de pleine Lune, avant ça... maintenant, je reste enfermé dans mon Antre, mais il est déjà pris... pourquoi je lui ai prêté mes clés... je ne réfléchis pas des fois... d'un autre coté il en a quand même plus besoin que moi et c'est mon meilleur ami, il me le rendra un jour... Je souris à cette idée. « Fujigaya ! » Takaki vient de surgir sur le toit derrière moi alors que j'étais tranquillement installé. Je me relève.

– « Oui ? Au fil_ du temps, je suis devenu un peu comme son bras droit et je le connais assez pour dire qu'au vu de son air, on a un sérieux problème..._ Un problème ? _Il acquiesce._

– C'est Hasshi ! Il est sorti sans mon accord. _Merde !_ Va chercher Nikaido. Qu'il ramène Senga s'il en a fait son calice. _J'en doute... Je connais assez bien Nika-chan, il est trop sentimental pour imposer une telle chose à quelqu'un..._ sinon ramenez-le avant chez lui !

– Est-ce que l'on se retrouve ici après ou tu veux qu'on parte chercher Hasshi directement après ?

– Vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps alors patrouillez dans les environs du Refuge, il ne doit pas être loin. Privilégiez la partie au nord. Tu devrais sentir la présence des gakis, ils sont censés être de sortie.

– Entendu, je fais au plus vite pour aller chercher Nikaido et se mettre à la recherche Hashimoto »

Je me précipite vers la sortie du Refuge. Entre la disparition d'Hasshi, la pleine Lune et la promesse de croiser quelques gakis, je sens mon humeur décroître encore un peu plus. J'arrive au Temple rapidement. J'espère qu'ils sont toujours là. Alors que je m'apprête à frapper, j'entends les bribes d'une conversation.

– « Tu ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste !

– Je m'en fiche ! Je veux devenir ton calice !

– Écoute ! Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère ! C'est dangereux et tu auras mal !

– Et alors ? Si ça signifie qu'on peut rester ensemble alors je suis prêt à tout !

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

– Je sais que tu es un vampire. Je suis pas un idiot, je me doute bien que tu as des crocs, et que ça doit avoir un lien de près ou de loin avec le fait que je devienne ton calice. Je peux te le répéter encore et encore, je veux devenir ton calice et je suis prêt à tout pour ça !

– Non ne dis pas ça... quand tu dis des choses comme ça je ne suis pas sur de résister ! Même si je ne te mords pas tu restes quand même mon calice nous sommes liés. Pas besoin de précipiter les choses !

– Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ?

– Non, ne fais pas cette tête Senga ! Viens là ! ... Bien sûr que si, ne te mets pas de fausses idées en tête.

– Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, prends moi... »

Je n'écoute pas la suite de la conversation. Je frappe et ouvre violemment la porte sans attendre de réponse. Nikaido me regarde les yeux écarquillés alors que l'autre se réfugie derrière lui. Je me retiens de sourire, je lui fais peur. Le regard de Nikaido change, il risque de devenir violent. « Hasshi a disparu. Il est sorti sans prévenir. Seul bien entendu, alors que c'est sa première sortie et qu'il ne connaît pas les alentours. Takaki m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Avec ton calice si ton calice il est devenu, mais je crois qu'on va devoir le déposer chez lui avant... »Nikaido se détend, acquiesce.

Je distingue que Senga s'accroche aux vêtements de Nikaido, comme pour protester, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Je le coupe. « Pas de négociations. Les gakis sont dehors eux aussi... » Je sais que c'est un peu brutal de les séparer comme ça, mais c'est pour la survie des deux.

Je sors en premier. Je m'éloigne pour ne pas les entendre. J'espère que Nikaido va pouvoir le convaincre rapidement que tant qu'il ne sera pas son calice et que cette situation ne sera pas réglée, ils ne pourront pas rester ensemble sans danger. Mine de rien, j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre leur conversation mielleuse de tout à l'heure, j'en ai des frissons. Finalement, Nikaido me rejoint rapidement et me tend les clés de mon Antre. « J'en ai fait un double, garde-les tant que tu en as besoin... »

On se dirige alors vers le Refuge des humains. Pour aller plus vite, Nikaido porte Senga sur son dos. Je sens la jalousie remonter ! Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit à ce bonheur aussi ? Moi aussi je veux être prêt à tout pour protéger ma moitié. Heureusement que le chemin est court... Je reste à l'écart, Nikaido aussi, il ne quitte pas Senga des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré. Pas un mot n'est échangé entre nous. Il se retourne vers moi. On se précipite tous les deux vers le nord de notre Refuge. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Arrivé dans les alentours, je sens leur présence. « Y'a des gakis, et ils sont nombreux ! » On s'approche. Je peux en sentir « Au moins trois ! » Tout en restant sur nos gardes, on continue d'avancer. Plus on progresse et plus les choses deviennent claires. On entend des bruits de bagarre. D'autres vampires sont présents. On débouche sur une petite place, le spectacle qui s'offre à nous est alarmant. Yokoo et Tsukada sont complètement sous leur influence. Quant à Takaki, il se défend du mieux qu'il peut...

Je m'apprête à me jeter dans la bagarre quand les attaquants s'enfuient. Ils ont dû nous sentir arriver. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'ils ont pris Hasshi avec eux ! Je me précipite à leur poursuite, mais c'est trop tard ! La frustration m'envahit !

Je sens un autre groupe de gakis arriver au loin. L'un d'eux se rapproche. Ma respiration se coupe ! Pas encore ! Il arrive à portée de bras. Je le saisis par le col et le plaque au mur. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se croise, c'est certain, et pourtant son visage ne me dit rien. Il a l'air étonné, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Je souris méchamment et resserre ma prise. Je sais qu'il peut lâcher son pouvoir à tout moment, mais je m'en fiche. Il ne me fait pas peur !

Il ne tente toujours rien. Il me fixe, son regard est vide. Je serre encore un peu plus. Léger rictus de douleur. Enfin. Mon sourire grandit. Son regard change, de la colère apparaît. Brusquement, il se saisit de mon poignet et de sa seule force physique il se libère. La colère s'empare de moi. Dans un mouvement, je le fais tomber à terre. Il se débat. On roule par terre, les coups de pieds et de poings fusent.

Je réussis à prendre le dessus. Tout en passant sur lui, je lui plaque les deux mains à terre, au-dessus de sa tête. Il plonge son regard dans le mien comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose en moi. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir utiliser son pouvoir... Pourquoi ? Ma colère se calme un peu. Il me fixe toujours. Il n'essaie pas de se débattre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration. Je le sens se détendre complètement alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Je peux sentir son pouls faire de même. Mes inspirations sont plus lentes, j'ai du mal à respirer. Son odeur m'envahit. Je le dévisage. Mes yeux descendent dans son cou. Je peux voir sa jugulaire palpiter, comme un appel. Je me rapproche de lui. Je suffoque. Ce qui nous entoure disparaît, je ne vois plus que lui. Inconsciemment, j'entrouvre la bouche et me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Je sens qu'on me tire en arrière pour me relever violemment. C'est Takaki. « Fujigaya ! C'est pas le moment ! Tu te calmes ! Tout de suite ! »

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il a l'air perdu. Un des gakis vient l'aider à se relever. Il jette un regard en arrière, je pense qu'il m'était destiné. Il est entraîné au loin. Le groupe se referme sur lui, je ne le vois plus. J'ai envie de grogner. Takaki m'envoie à l'arrière. Je ne comprends pas, il est beaucoup plus violent que d'habitude... surtout contre moi ! Nikaido et Tsukada restent proches de moi en guise de garde du corps. Comme si j'allais m'enfuir ou que j'allais me jeter sur le groupe de gakis... c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant ! Tackey s'approche. Il salue Takaki.

Je n'écoute pas leur conversation. La présence des gakis m'insupporte... trop ? Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange ! Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. J'ai l'impression que je peux encore sentir son odeur. Je ne comprends rien. Les chefs de clans se contentent de parler alors que j'ai besoin de me défouler ! Les autres me traînent de force jusqu'au Refuge. Je pars en direction du toit...

-l-

Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je sois dans cet état-là ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec lui ? C'est quoi son problème ? Il faut que je me calme dans un premier temps... Je relève la tête Tamamori est devant moi, il me tend la main. Je me mets debout. Je titube légèrement, je prends appui sur lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder en arrière pour le voir. Il me fixe. Son regard me donne des frissons. Pourquoi ? Il est prêt à bondir. Deux vampires se placent à ses côtés comme pour prévenir tout mouvement. Les autres membres de mon clan se regroupent devant moi, je ne vois plus rien. Il est hors de ma portée. Je m'assois par terre. Blackout. Je m'allonge. Je vois la tête de Tama-chan au milieu de l'espace bleu nuit.

– « Euh tout va bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

– …

– Tu as l'air absent ! Tu veux que je te ramène ?

– Je... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

– Tu veux que je te redise tout ? Ou juste la fin, à partir du moment où tu as oublié jusqu'à ton nom ?

– Je ne sais pas...

– Bon OK ! Je te ramène, on verra pour les explications plus tard parce que là je ne suis même pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes... »

Il me lève une nouvelle fois et m'aide à marcher. Je suis vraiment exténué alors que la bagarre a duré à peine quelques minutes. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe ! On part à l'opposé. J'ai comme une boule au ventre de m'éloigner. Je n'aime pas être dans cet état. Je tente un dernier coup d'œil en arrière avant de tourner le coin de la rue. Plus personne. Ils sont déjà tous partis. J'espère qu'une telle situation ne se reproduira pas ! Je ne vois pas la route du retour. « Tamamori occupe toi de Kitayama ! » Sur l'ordre de Tackey, Tama-chan m'emmène dans mon coin. Il m'assoit puis s'assoit face à moi. Il prend une grande respiration. Ça me surprend ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?

– « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de ton pouvoir contre lui ?

– J'y ai même pas pensé une seule seconde ! _Il soupire et réfléchit. J'ai mal répondu_ ?

– Est ce que tu t'es rendu compte qu'à la fin tu étais complètement à sa merci ? _C'était à ce point ? J'ai pas ressenti ça du tout._

– Je... À aucun moment, je n'ai eu l'impression d'être... en danger...

– Bon... J'ai une nouvelle... elle ne va pas te plaire... mais tu n'as pas le choix... il va falloir l'accepter ! ... Tu es un calice !

– Eh !? »

-l-

Takaki-san a vraiment l'air préoccupé. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Fujigaya s'est éclipsé dès qu'il a pu. Mais Takaki nous a tout de même réunis. Il se lève.

– « Bien, nous allons commencer.

– _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher..._ Mais on n'attend pas Fujigaya ?

– C'est justement de lui que je veux parler. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit à l'écart pour le moment. Nous parlerons d'Hasshi une fois qu'il sera calmé. _Je suis tendu. J'aurais préféré avoir Senga près de moi. Rien que sa présence suffit à m'apaiser. Mais je ne peux pas encore l'amener au Refuge. _Outre la disparition d'Hasshi, vous avez tous remarqué l'événement ?

– Je ne voudrais pas faire de conclusions hâtives... _C'est la voix de Tsukada. Takaki-san a vraiment l'air accablé._

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont justes... _Takaki-san reprend la parole avec une grande respiration. _N'ayons pas peur des mots... Fujigaya a trouvé son calice... nous l'avons tous vu et ressenti. Mais... c'est un gaki...

– Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? C'est impossible !?

– Non Nikaido ! Vous connaissez tous cette légende... Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que lorsque je n'étais qu'un jeune vampire, j'y ai assisté. Cela s'est très mal passé. Le clan ne l'a pas accepté et celui de son calice non plus.

– Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé ?_ La panique m'envahit._

– Leurs clans les ont... bannis. Nous ne voulions pas d'un gaki parmi nous, et inversement... Je... J'aimerai ne pas... Enfin... _Ça l'a vraiment perturbé visiblement._ Vous appréciez tous Fujigaya, malgré ses humeurs. _Il se rassoit. Je suis sidéré... J'aimerais être heureux pour Fujigaya... Mais... un gaki ?! _Je sais à quel point ça va être difficile, pour vous, j'ai été à votre place. Je ne laisserai pas les choses se dérouler de la même façon ! _Tsukada s'avance._

– Je pense parler pour tout le monde, est-ce que le gaki enfin le... calice de Fujigaya est un de ceux qui ont kidnappé Hasshi ?

– Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'appelle Kitayama Hiromitsu et qu'il s'amuse de temps à autre avec les vagabonds comme tout bon gaki qui se respecte. _Je jette un oeil aux autres, tout le monde paraît soulagé d'entendre cela. Je n'imagine pas ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été dans l'autre clan de gaki. _Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser aujourd'hui, mais il faut que l'on mette les choses au clair tous ensemble, maintenant. Actuellement, je suis le chef de clan, et je ne laisserai pas Fujigaya être banni d'ici ! Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec cela, qui ne sont pas prêts à accepter cette décision, peuvent partir maintenant ! Je vous laisse le choix, mais après vous ne pourrez plus changer d'avis.

– _Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps la réponse est une évidence !_ Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami au moment où je trouve mon calice ! Celui qui n'est pas d'accord, avant de sortir je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue ! _Je jette un regard de défi tout autour de moi. Pas une seule réaction, j'aperçois quelques sourires. Je crois que je me suis monté la tête tout seul._

– Merci Nika-chan ! Donc nous sommes tou...

– Désolé pour le retard... _Fujigaya entre toujours au bon moment, mais je suis soulagé qu'il soit là. Il a l'air un peu plus tranquille que tout à l'heure. Mais il reste Fujigaya avant tout, c'est à dire contrarié malgré tout._

– ... On t'attendait justement... le plus gros problème que l'on ait actuellement c'est clairement le manque d'information sur ces gakis !

– T'as pas des sources chez eux ?

– Merci Fujigaya pour cette judicieuse remarque ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de telles connaissances... il va donc falloir coopé...

– Quoi ? Coopérer ?! Avec des gakis ! Je rêve !_ Fujigaya s'emporte._

– Dans ce cas, dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre.

– Chercher par nous-mêmes ! On n'a pas besoin de leur aide pour retrouver l'un des nôtres !

– Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils sont si faciles que ça à localiser ?

– Oui, on connaît assez leur territoire !

– Tu connais l'emplacement précis de leur Refuge, les limites réelles jusqu'où s'étend leur influence ?_ Il ne répond pas. J'interviens._

– Je ne pense pas que les gakis sachent où ils se trouvent non plus... _Takaki-san soupire. Un sourire vient orner le visage de Fujigaya._

– Ils sont mieux placés que nous pour le découvrir. Ils ne risquent pas de tomber sous leur pouvoir. _Son sourire s'efface... Takaki-san se tourne vers Fujigaya et moi._ Vous l'avez bien vu quand vous êtes arrivés tout à l'heure. Ils n'étaient que trois, et pourtant ils nous contrôlaient... _Fujigaya l'interrompt._

– Vous n'étiez pas préparés. On connaît leur force maintenant, ils ne sont que trois au final, nous sommes cinq, nous pouvons facilement les maîtriser.

– Je n'en serai pas si sûr... Tackey m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient un humain avec eux.

– Comment peux-tu le croire ?

– Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire !

– C'est pourtant évident ! Ce sont des gakis ! Ils n'ont aucune parole !

– Le clan de Tackey nous a-t-il déjà attaqués ? Ont-ils déjà tenté quoi que ce soit contre nous ? Ont-ils, à un seul moment, fait quelque chose qui aurait compromis la trêve ? Sans qu'on le sache, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ont empêché certains événements fâcheux. _Il enchaîne, il ne laisse pas le temps à Fujigaya de répondre._ Le problème Fujigaya, c'est que tu es resté bloqué dans le passé. Tu les places tous au même niveau. Tu les considères comme des êtres infâmes, indignes de confiance ! J'approuve ton jugement quand il s'agit des gakis qui suivent Jin. Mais je n'adhère pas quand tu parles du clan de Tackey ! Quoi que tu en penses, nous allons collaborer avec eux pour trouver le repaire de Jin. Ils ont déjà quelques idées sur son emplacement alors que nous, nous partons de rien ! À partir de ça, nous chercherons l'endroit où ils ont emmené Hasshi. C'est notre priorité ! Tu as intérêt à mettre ton ressenti de côté jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ! _Fujigaya ouvre la bouche pour protester. Takaki-san continue sans en tenir compte. Il hausse même un peu la voix. _Je ne te donne pas le choix ! Nous allons côtoyer des gakis, et ce pour le bien de notre clan et d'Hasshi ! Aucun de nous ne sait jusqu'où Jin est capable d'aller. Surtout maintenant qu'ils ont un humain avec eux.

– Pardon... _Tsukada tente de parler._ ... Mais j'aimerais savoir son identité si tu l'as.

– Je n'ai que son nom, Uchi.

– _Fujigaya en profite._ Ils t'ont caché des informations. Je suis sûr qu'ils en savent plus que ça !

– Non. Le clan de Tackey n'a pas d'affinités particulières avec les humains. Ils n'ont aucune raison d'en savoir plus. Ils tiennent l'information de l'un des leurs qui a surpris une conversation entre Yamashita et Ryo. Sans lui, on ne serait même pas au courant de ce fait. Estime-toi heureux qu'ils nous aient transmis l'information malgré ton comportement ! _Fujigaya se renfrogne. Il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à émettre une quelconque objection, et pourtant ça le démange... J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça..._ Dans tous les cas, on commence les recherches demain. On se retrouve dès la tombée de la nuit, au sud du Refuge du clan de Tackey, son territoire et celui de Jin sont frontaliers. »

-l-

Quatre jours que l'on cherche, et toujours rien. Hier, on a trouvé leur repaire, mais naturellement, ils n'y étaient pas. Ils avaient tout prévu... Ils n'ont laissé aucune trace d'où ils auraient pu emmener Hasshi... Rien... En plus, Nikaido passe son temps libre hors du Refuge, je suis sûr qu'il n'enquête pas, mais qu'il se cherche un coin tranquille... Yokoo vadrouille je ne sais où... Tsukada est en permanence près du Refuge des humains... On cherche des informations partout, mais rien... Takaki est plus à cran que jamais. Il est très souvent absent, je ne sais pas où il va. Le peu de fois où je peux le voir c'est pour l'entendre me dire que mes actes étaient déplacés.

Puis quoi encore ? Je ne vois pas ce qui était choquant dans mon comportement. Je réagis toujours comme ça face à des gakis. C'est plus fort que moi, dès que j'en vois un, j'ai envie de le frapper... et je sais pas pourquoi, mais celui de la dernière fois... Kitayama... il m'énerve encore plus... rien que sa présence m'insupporte. Je ne comprends pas Takaki, il me connaît bien, même mieux que tout le monde. Pourquoi il bloque autant sur cette altercation ? Il me parle tellement de cet « incident » que je n'arrive plus à me sortir ce gaki de la tête...

En plus, vu que les autres m'évitent, je suis souvent tout seul, ça me laisse du temps... pour penser. J'aime pas ça ! Et le peu de fois, où ils ne cherchent pas à m'éviter, ils me parlent aussi de l'autre gaki ou pire ils me lancent des regards pleins de sous-entendus, mais pour eux parce que pour moi ce n'est vraiment pas clair ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être comme ça ? Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à être en cause dans cette affaire !

Un bruit me tire de ma rêverie. J'entends les voix de Nikaido et Yokoo. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disent, un seul mot arrive à percer dans la conversation : Kitayama. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent encore de ça ? Il y a tellement plus important en ce moment ! À croire que ce gaki est la seule priorité de notre clan ! Ils entrent dans la pièce où je suis présent. Au moment où leurs regards croisent le mien, leur conversation coupe court. C'est exactement le genre de comportement qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Le pire, c'est que je sens une espèce d'inquiétude envers moi, mais je suis incapable de comprendre pourquoi, ce qui m'agace encore plus. Je me lève et sors sans un mot. Alors que je passe près d'eux, Nikaido m'attrape par le bras. Je me défais de son emprise et continue ma route.

-l-

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux... Le lieu qui m'entoure a une nouvelle fois changé. Si je ne me trompe pas ça doit être le quatrième endroit que je vois. Mais je suis incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils me retiennent. C'est un grand espace sombre. Je suis dans un coin, attaché à un poteau, les mains dans le dos et les pieds liés. Je cherche une issue. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule porte, et elle est face à moi... C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que je n'aurai jamais dû sortir sans l'autorisation du clan. Je regrette de m'être précipité. Mais ces derniers jours, il n'y en a que pour Nikaido. Ils m'ont complètement oublié... Ils me parlaient régulièrement de cette première sortie, et puis plus rien... Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça...

Si j'essaie d'être réfléchi pour une fois, il y a forcément une bonne raison au fait que l'on change souvent de lieux. Parce qu'au final, nos déplacements les mettent en danger, ils sont exposés. Ce n'est pas simple de se déplacer discrètement à trois, et encore moins avec un prisonnier incapable de tenir sur ses jambes... Ils doivent vraiment avoir besoin de bouger pour prendre autant de risques. J'espère que c'est parce que mon clan me cherche. C'est vrai que les déplacements qu'ils m'imposent de jour m'épuisent. Le contrôle qu'ils exercent sur moi en permanence est éreintant, et il n'y a pas que ça... Ils se relaient pour me surveiller, mais quand c'est au tour de... Ryo, c'est... éprouvant. Il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. J'entends des voix qui se rapprochent à travers la porte, mais je ne les reconnais pas malgré le fait que je puisse comprendre ce qu'ils se disent.

– « Tu as dit que tu avais des informations à nous faire parvenir.

– Je suis resté sur les lieux après que vous ayez enlevé le petit.

– Oui. Et ? On va pas y passer toute la nuit non plus ! _Cette voix je la reconnaîtrai entre mille c'est Ryo._

– Et bien... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant. Au moment où vous partiez, Nikaido et Fujigaya sont arrivés.

– Ça, on le sait ! Abrège !

– Laisse le parler à son rythme, après tu vas encore te plaindre de ne rien comprendre.

– Dans le même temps, Tackey et ses bisounours sont apparus. _Mais de quoi il parle ? J'ai dû mal comprendre..._ Sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, Fujigaya s'est rué sur Kitayama. Ils ont commencé à se taper dessus. _Je reconnais bien là Fujigaya._

– Et c'est ça ton information ?! On le sait bien que Fujigaya aime se battre avec les gakis. D'ailleurs, ça serait bien qu'on s'occupe de lui.

– Ryo... Ta gueule ! Vas-y continue, te laisse pas déconcentrer.

– Bah... Au début, Kitayama n'a pas réagi, il n'a pas tenté de se débattre. Il n'a même pas utilisé son pouvoir.

– Bah et alors ?

– Finalement, ils sont tombés par terre, et ont commencé à se battre réellement. Pour s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement en étant l'un sur l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages, mais Takaki et Tackey avaient l'air paniqués. J'ai compris pourquoi quand Takaki les a séparés, Fujigaya avait sorti ses crocs. Et l'autre n'a pas bougé jusqu'à ce que Tamamori vienne le chercher...

– Comme c'est intéressant... alors comme ça Monsieur "je déteste les gakis et je fais tout pour me battre avec eux" a épargné Kitayama alors qu'il était à sa merci... _Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que Fujigaya ne fasse rien, mais quoi_ ?

– Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je sais de source sûre que c'est Kitayama qui a découvert vos intentions. _Ce gaki a voulu m'aider ? Moi un vampire_ ?

– L'enfoiré !

– En même temps, c'est normal il allait pas garder le silence ! Réfléchi !

– Il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui fasse une petite visite pour le remercier de cette délicate attention ?

– Oh oui...

– Non non, toi tu restes avec le petit pour l'instant Ryo, on viendra te chercher dès qu'on saura où coincer Kitayama ! »

Non ! Si c'est Ryo qui reste avec moi, ça va encore recommencer ! À chaque fois qu'il est censé me surveiller... il me fait des trucs bizarres. Quand je me réveille souvent ma chemise est déboutonnée. Je l'entends se rapprocher de la porte. Je fais semblant de dormir pour qu'il ne se doute pas que je viens de tout entendre. Il entre avec son pas décidé, referme la porte derrière lui. Il s'agenouille devant moi.

« D'habitude quand tu fais semblant de dormir, tu le fais mieux... » À ce murmure, j'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde fixement avec un léger sourire. « Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour comme il faut aujourd'hui ! Tu veux qu'on y remédie je suis sûr ?! C'est pour ça que tu faisais semblant de dormir quand je suis entré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas. En plus, on va avoir pas mal de temps rien qu'à nous. Tu veux que je commence par quoi ? Le cou ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il se penche sur moi.

Je sens déjà ses dents sur ma peau. Je crie pour qu'il arrête. Il me chuchote alors « Tu peux toujours crier, nous sommes seuls personne ne viendra m'arrêter ! » Il se recule et me fixe toujours avec le même sourire. Il glisse lentement sa main dans une des ses poches, et en sort un couteau. Mon cœur s'accélère. J'ai peur. J'essaye de me recroqueviller un peu plus. La lame est déjà sortie. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Je le regarde, effaré. Il joue avec l'arme entre ses mains. Il se rapproche et me regarde intensément. Je ne respire plus. Est-ce que je vais déjà mourir ?

« Ah bah non ! Si j'arrache tous les boutons de ta chemise, je pourrai plus jouer avec... » Ouf ! C'était moins une. Il jette l'arme à terre. « Et si on changeait un petit peu ?! » Sans attendre réellement de réponse, il me saisit par le col et me relève. Je ne vais pas lui dire merci, mais ça fait du bien d'être debout et d'avoir les jambes dépliées. « Comme ça, c'est mieux non ? En puis je vais plus profiter de mes créations... » Mais de quoi il parle ? Lentement, il défait le premier bouton de ma chemise. « Ah ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérai... » Du bout des doigts, il effleure ma peau. J'essaye de voir ce qu'il lui donne autant de satisfaction. Rien. Je ne peux rien voir. « Je comprends ton impatiente, attends je vais te montrer... »

Il défait alors deux boutons de plus. Ma peau est parsemée de rougeurs. Des suçons ! Partout sur mon torse. « Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir quelles sensations cela procure en réalité... » Il termine d'ouvrir ma chemise. Je ne peux rien faire. Il prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec moi. Il descend ma chemise complètement ouverte sur mes épaules. « Mais qu'est ce que tu veux de moi à la fin ?! » J'ai plus crié que parlé, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il me regarde légèrement choqué que j'aie osé ouvrir la bouche. Sans que j'aie le temps d'obtenir une réponse, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Ryo fait volte-face en direction de la porte.

– « Ryo ! Arrête tes jeux bizarres !

– Tsshh ! Ça te regarde pas !

– Seulement quand ça touche les prisonniers !

– Pourquoi tu es là ?

– On l'a trouvé très facilement ! Il traînait pas loin avec Tamamori ! Jin t'attend au coin de la rue. _Il se retourne vers moi l'air désolé._

– On ne va pas pouvoir jouer tous les deux aujourd'hui je suis désolé... mais t'inquiètes je me rattraperai... _Il a susurré ces derniers mots pour que Yamashita ne puisse pas les entendre. Il se dirige vers la porte._

– Tu oublies ton couteau par terre, ça peut te servir contre l'autre !

– Pas besoin d'un couteau contre un bisounours ! »

Il le ramasse quand même et s'en va.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^_^ ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP ! On espère que ça vous plaît !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Malgré les précautions des Vampires, Jin a pu mettre son plan en exécution Hasshi, le plus jeune du clan vampirique a été enlevé. Une autre découverte vient ébranler le clan déjà fragilisé, Fujigaya a trouvé son calice, mais c'est un gaki : Kitayama. Malheureusement, il semble que le vampire ne soit pas prêt à l'accepter.

**Inori - Chapitre 3**

J'arrive devant le Refuge des humains. Il n'y a personne à l'entrée. Je ne veux pas franchir la porte. J'attends, il y a bien quelqu'un qui va finir par sortir ou entrer. En plus de là où je suis je peux surveiller les alentours comme il faut. Il me manque. Ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas pu le voir. En plus avec l'affaire d'Hasshi, je suis toujours inquiet. Ne pas être à ses côtés pour pouvoir le protéger comme il le faut... m'angoisse. Du coup, j'ai encore plus de mal à me concentrer que d'habitude. À force d'y réfléchir... je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution pour remédier à tout ça. Le faire mien. Malgré tout, j'ai encore peur de le transformer, de lui faire mal...

Quelqu'un sort ! C'est Goseki, je le reconnais. Son regard croise le mien. Il hoche la tête en faisant demi-tour. Il a compris tout de suite. Je trépigne, mais... est-ce qu'il va être heureux que je vienne le chercher ? J'aurai peut-être dû le prévenir pour savoir s'il voulait venir avec moi... « Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir me chercher ! » Sans que je le voie, Senga est sorti et a couru à moi. « Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir... » Il me serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. « ... J'avais interdiction de sortir, je tournais en rond à me demander si... » Doucement, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras. J'ai du mal à croire que je le sers enfin dans mes bras. « ... moment là, Yara m'a arrêté et a demandé aux autres de me surveiller... »

Je desserre mon étreinte, me recule légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder. Je crois que je souris. Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti, qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas blessé. Je l'examine... Après quatre jours d'attente, il est enfin devant moi. « Je t'enlève ! » Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le prends sur mon dos et part à toute vitesse en direction de l'antre de Gaya-chan. Je ne peux plus décrocher mon sourire. Je viens de réaliser que lui aussi était inquiet, lui aussi voulait me voir... moi ?! Avec juste cette étreinte, toutes mes inquiétudes quant à le faire mien se sont envolées ! Je respire à nouveau. Rien que de sentir sa chaleur contre mon dos m'envahit de bonheur. Je ne veux plus avoir à me séparer de lui. Jamais.

-l-

Je sens que quelque chose a changé en lui. Dans son regard, sa voix, ses gestes, il a l'air plus déterminé. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Quand je suis arrivé... il ne m'a rien dit... mon inquiétude qui avait disparu en le voyant revient déjà. Il me repose à terre devant la porte. On entre. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je jette un œil à l'antre, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Je n'ose pas regarder Nikaido. Mon cœur s'accélère. Il se retourne vers moi.

– « Et si ce soir... on rentrait ensemble ?_ Eh ? Ça signifie que... que..._

– Vraiment ? _Son regard est rassurant..._

– Si tu le veux, je ne t'oblige à rien bien sûr... je ne veux pas...

– Mais non non ! Je veux devenir ton calice, je ne veux que ça ! »

Comme pour le persuader un peu plus, je prends ses mains, les dépose sur mes hanches, et l'embrasse. Il répond avec douceur, passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, tout en serrant ma taille de l'autre. Cet instant est... magique. Finalement, l'attente valait le coup. Nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre, elles se cherchent... Je sens qu'il tente d'interrompre notre échange, mais je ne veux pas, je veux que cela dure encore et encore. Il me repousse, prend une grande respiration tout en me regardant puis se retourne. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?! Il lève sa main droite à hauteur de son visage, son dos s'arque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il... il vient de se retourner. Il a les yeux posés sur son pouce, il les relève vers moi.

Je sens de la détermination mélangée à de la timidité dans son regard. Il se rapproche de moi tout en levant la main. Mes yeux se posent alors dessus. Deux légers filets rouge pourpre s'échappent de deux petits orifices. J'écarquille les yeux. Il s'est mordu ! Sans que je puisse réfléchir plus, il effleure mes lèvres de son pouce blessé. Il tremble. Inconsciemment, ma bouche s'entrouvre. Alors c'est comme cela que se fait la transformation ! Il fuit mon regard, il commence à redescendre son bras. Sans comprendre ce que je fais, je rattrape sa main et mets son pouce dans ma bouche. Il est étonné et rassuré en même temps, je crois... j'aspire délicatement le liquide chaud. Je joue quelques instants avec son pouce dans ma bouche.

– « Ne... fais pas... ça... s'il te plait ! _Je sens le trouble dans sa voix. Dans un sourire, je relâche ma prise. _Comment veux-tu que je ne te fasse pas mal si tu fais ce genre de choses ?

– Alors finit ce que tu as commencé ! _Je n'ai pas réfléchi les mots sont sortis tout seul. _Pardon... je ne voulais pas...

– T'inquiète pas... c'est pas grave... _son sourire... _approche ! »

Il saisit mon poignet droit et m'attire lui. Sans me lâcher, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens sa respiration qui échauffe ma peau. Comme pour l'apprivoiser, il la mordille. Je suis prêt. Il la suçote... c'est... agréable... doux... il a un don pour me faire perdre... mes moyens... il relève la tête, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne continue pas ? C'était tellement plaisant ! Il lève ma main droite et me fait tourner sur moi même. Je suis perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis... je suis dos à lui, collé tout contre son torse. Son bras autour de mes épaules m'empêche de m'éloigner. Je sens son cœur battre ou peut être est-ce le mien ? Ah ! Je sens ses dents dans ma chaire ! Je ne ressens pas de douleur au contraire c'est... enivrant !

-l-

Son sang est encore plus doux et sucré que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ce liquide chaud dans ma bouche est étourdissant. Une dernière gorgée... je m'écarte légèrement, mais j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de la morsure. Deux trous laissent échapper un peu de sang. J'ai envie de retourner en boire. Il penche sa tête un peu plus comme pour me laisser le mordre encore... mais je ne peux pas, pas encore, je le sais. C'est déjà assez risqué pour lui. Je passe ma langue dans son cou pour que son sang arrête de couler. Je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer que la dernière étape de la transformation est que je le possède corps et âme.

Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Je remonte le vêtement jusqu'à lui enlever complètement. Il en profite pour se retourner. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux tendres. Je ne peux pas résister à un tel regard. Je le saisis par la main, l'emmène vers le lit et je le repousse légèrement. Ses genoux butent contre le rebord du meuble. Il s'assoit doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son torse nu, ses muscles si bien parfaitement dessinés. Je pose un genou sur le lit et l'incite à s'allonger. Il se laisse guider.

Il profite que je passe au-dessus de lui pour déboutonner ma chemise. Du bout des doigts, il effleure ma peau. Je frissonne. Je retire et jette par terre ce bout de tissu devenu inutile. Je sens l'excitation et l'envie monter en moi. Je replace une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son visage. Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Sa bouche est savoureuse. Je suçote sa lèvre inférieure. Il est sucré. Je sens qu'il en veut plus. Je remonte de quelques millimètres et introduis ma langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. Elles jouent comme deux sœurs jumelles, s'emmêlent et se démêlent.

Je me baisse un peu plus. Nos torses se frôlent. Nos corps s'échauffent. Je pose un de mes coudes juste à côté de son visage. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je caresse ses cheveux. Je me rends compte que je fais de légers va et viens avec tout mon corps ce qui électrise ma peau. À ce rythme là je ne suis pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps. Ses mains se posent dans mon dos, remontent lentement ma colonne vertébrale. Un frisson me traverse.

Mon autre main part à la découverte des courbes de son torse. Au passage dans son cou, ses mains stoppent tout mouvement. Elle continue sa progression jusqu'à rencontrer un de ses bouts de chair. Son effleurement lui soutire un gémissement. J'en profite pour partir goûter chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée. Je tente de refréner les pulsions qui m'envahissent tour à tour. Je ne dois pas lui faire mal. Je m'amuse à le tourmenter en passant ma langue puis mes lèvres sur sa peau tendre. J'aimerais pouvoir le mordre. Il est tellement appétissant comme ça. Ses gémissements doux remplissent la pièce. J'atteins enfin mon but.

Du bout de la langue, je stimule un peu plus un de ses boutons de chair. En guise de réponse, c'est alors tout son corps qui s'arque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est tellement beau comme ça. Je relève la tête pour mieux l'observer. Il se mordille la lèvre. Je me penche à nouveau sur son corps. Ce n'est plus uniquement ma langue, mais toute ma bouche qui cherche à lui arracher des cris. Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre, je continue. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses hanches ne cessent de bouger comme si elles m'appelaient... Une de ses mains vient à la rencontre de mes cheveux. Il les caresse frénétiquement. Je me relève, me passe la langue sur la lèvre. Je suis à genoux sur lui.

Tout me délectant du spectacle qu'il m'offre, je descends mes mains plus bas sur son corps. Sa peau est lisse, chaude et appétissante... Je redessine les contours de ses abdominaux. Je veux en mémoriser chaque ligne. Sa peau frissonne à mon passage. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un mot capable de traduire ce que je ressens... Je continue la découverte de son corps. Mes doigts abordent la boucle de sa ceinture. Très lentement, je la défais comme pour lui laisser une dernière chance de reculer. Après c'est moi qui ne serai plus en mesure de refréner mes envies et m'arrêter.

Il n'émet aucune objection, c'est tout l'inverse ! Il continue de bouger ses reins à croire que je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût. Je déboutonne le premier bouton, puis le second et enfin... le dernier. L'ouverture laisse apparaître un boxer bleu ciel avec un élastique vert pomme... comment pourrais-je résister à ces couleurs acidulées ? Je me rallonge sur lui pour retourner l'embrasser. À peine quelques secondes séparé de ses lèvres et elles me manquent déjà. Je sens un peu plus son membre contre mon corps. J'effectue de légers va et viens ce qui lui arrache de nouveaux gémissements plus intenses que les premiers. Je replace mes mains autour de son visage.

Je sens alors ses mains qui s'immiscent entre nos deux corps. Il défait mon bouton et ma fermeture éclair. Je comprends alors que mon pantalon doit le gêner. Je n'arrête pas mes mouvements saccadés. Je caresse les bords de son visage et ses cheveux frénétiquement. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus intenses. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il insère ses mains directement sous le dernier bout de tissu qui lui faisait barrage. Au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, je frissonne. Mon excitation monte d'un cran. Pour la première fois, j'avance mes doigts avec prudence vers la bosse qui déforme son bas ventre. Je saisis son membre au creux de ma main. Son cri m'implore de poursuivre. Je feins de ne pas avoir compris et poursuis un peu plus loin mon excursion dans son pantalon. Ma main glisse le long de sa cuisse. Je joue autant avec ses nerfs qu'avec les miens.

J'en profite pour faire glisser un peu plus son jean. Je n'y tiens plus. Je me redresse une nouvelle fois, l'obligeant à enlever ses mains de là où elles s'étaient si bien logées. Je repasse sur lui à genoux. Je fais glisser son pantalon à terre. Je le regarde un bref instant. Vulnérable. Voilà ce qu'il est, là maintenant allongé dans ce lit. Je ne veux qu'une chose le faire mien enfin. Rien que dans son regard, je sens l'envie qui le submerge. Comment rester de marbre face à un tel appel ? Je profite de ma position pour ôter également mon pantalon qui est devenu plus gênant que nécessaire. Il sourit tendrement du coin de la bouche. Une fois de plus, je place mes mains autour de son visage. Du revers de l'index, j'effleure sa joue. Impatient. Il se surélève jusqu'à moi et me vole un baiser. Je souris encore plus.

Je fléchis mes bras lentement. Nos torses se frôlent. Je pose mes coudes, nos corps se touchent, nos intimités s'échauffent l'une l'autre. Ses mains se promènent sur ma peau en direction du bas de mon dos. De nouveaux frissons me parcourent. Avec beaucoup plus d'assurance que précédemment, j'infiltre mes doigts sous son caleçon. Je saisis son membre et lui applique de légers va et viens. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je sens ses genoux trembler sous moi. Signe infaillible qu'il en veut plus ?! J'accélère le rythme. Je sens que ma main s'humidifie. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus désordonnés. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied complètement. Je descends un peu plus son boxer sur ses jambes. Il est nu. Je nous mets à égalité en faisant glisser le mien.

Je refrène mes pulsions... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il a remarqué que je l'avais déshabillé. Je caresse son entrejambe. Je remonte délicatement le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il cambre son dos lorsque j'introduis mon doigt en lui. Il coupe sa respiration. Il a sûrement mal, mais il ne veut pas me le dire ?! Je tente de détourner son attention en embrassant sa clavicule si saillante. Son souffle effleure de nouveau mon cou. Je commence à bouger légèrement à l'intérieur de lui. Il se détend petit à petit. J'immisce un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui. À chaque fois, mes mouvements sont accompagnés par de légers gémissements.

Entre deux baisers, il me glisse « Prends-moi ». Deux mots prononcés dans un murmure à peine audible. Je le fixe. Je vois la détermination dans son regard, mais aussi l'envie. Il s'empare à nouveau de ma bouche. Je ne réfléchis pas plus. Je donne un coup de reins. Tout son corps se cambre à mon intrusion. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Je sens la chaleur de son corps de l'intérieur. J'embrasse fougueusement son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule... j'attends qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Il enroule ses bras autour des miens comme pour renforcer notre étreinte.

De lui-même il commence à bouger son bassin emprisonné par le mien. Ce n'est plus être seulement impatient à ce stade-là ! Progressivement, je commence à faire des va et viens entre ses reins. Il émet des sons de plus en plus indécents. Le peu de raison qui me restait vient de s'envoler. Je respire profondément le parfum de sa peau. Sans comprendre, je le remords dans le cou. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé, ce n'est pas un cri de douleur, mais de plaisir qu'il pousse. J'ai le goût sucré et excitant de son sang dans ma bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lécher sa blessure. Je sens qu'il est dans le même état que moi si ce n'est plus. J'embrasse fougueusement chaque parcelle de peau en direction de sa bouche. Sa tête est toujours rejetée en arrière.

Nos deux corps collés s'accordent à l'unisson. Je tente de garder un minimum de maîtrise sur moi pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, mais cela devient vraiment difficile. Il a les yeux fermés. Mes doigts s'accrochent dans sa chevelure. Je continue toujours mes mouvements, qui sont de plus en plus amples à chaque fois. Sa respiration est saccadée et désordonnée. « Je... hmm... j'en... peux... plus... hmm » il est complètement à moi, rien qu'à moi. Après cet instant, tous ses sourires, tous ses regards seront pour moi. Cette pensée associée à sa voix suppliante me fait atteindre le point de non-retour. Extase. Au même moment, il se déverse entre nous dans un dernier cri. Nos deux respirations sont haletantes. Il rouvre les yeux et les pose sur moi. Je souris béatement. Je caresse toujours son visage. Il me sourit à son tour. Maintenant, nous ne formons plus qu'un.

-l-

– « J'entends bien ce que tu me dis... mais il n'y a pas de... ça ne peut pas être... une erreur ?

– Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ?

– Mais ce n'est pas que je doute de ce que tu me dis... mais un gaki calice bon d'accord on va dire que je peux l'envisager... mais l'autre là il est pas un peu... euh... antigaki ?

– Il a des circonstances atténuantes on va dire...

– Eh ? Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ?!

– Je ne devrai pas te le dire... en même temps si tu dois devenir son calice... il ne m'en voudra pas si je t'en parle... hmm... peu de temps après qu'il a été transformé, des gakis ont allègrement abusé de leur pouvoir sur lui et il en a gardé des séquelles autant physiques que morales.

– Abusé ?

– Oui, comme exercer son pouvoir pour le maîtriser, qu'il soit incapable de se défendre.

– Oh !

– Oui ! Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

– Hm ! _J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. J'irai pas jusqu'à m'apitoyer sur son sort, faudrait pas exagérer non plus. Mais je peux concevoir qu'il ait des raisons. Comment je pourrais esquiver ? Je ne veux pas en savoir plus pour l'instant. _On... on ne serait pas plus efficace si on se séparait pour chercher ?

– Hai ! Pour plus de sécurité quand même on se retrouve au même endroit dans trente minutes ! »

Tama-chan part vers l'est, pendant que je m'occupe de l'ouest. Malgré les quatre jours de recherches, nous n'avons rien trouvé... Tama-chan est d'une humeur plutôt exécrable, je suppose que c'est lié à tout ce qui se passe... entre la disparition d'Hasshi et... enfin mon... problème... Je n'en reviens pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a une infime possibilité qu'il se trompe. Non, mais franchement c'est quand même improbable ! Lui le vampire qui déteste les gakis au plus haut point et moi... hm un... gaki ! Il représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus irritant. Tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est se battre avec nous, qu'il ait tort ou non. La dernière fois, il m'a attaqué sans aucune raison. En plus, je ne sais pas comment, mais il m'a empêché d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui.

Il est machiavélique ! Il y a juste une chose que je ne peux pas nier : il a le sens des priorités. La première fois où on s'est croisé, il a préféré mettre à l'abri son ami blessé plutôt que de venir se battre avec... moi. J'en ai marre ! Je ne fais que de penser à lui tout le temps. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a fait un truc pas clair. Il déteste tellement les gakis qu'il lui fallait un jouet à torturer et c'est tombé sur moi ! Ou alors... ou alors... c'est comme Tama-chan me l'a dit... il n'a pas plus choisi que moi !? Ça me fatigue... Il m'épuise... jusque dans mes rêves. Je revois la scène où on s'est battu, mais la fin diffère de ce qui s'est passé en réalité.

Il me plaque contre le mur. Nos corps se touchent. Ses mains me maintiennent et m'empêchent de m'enfuir. Je me rends compte que je suis content de cette situation... de cette proximité. Il me dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tout en resserrant son emprise. Sa voix est basse, suave et... sensuelle ! Je veux répondre, mais aucun mot ne sort. Ça l'énerve un peu plus encore. Il rapproche son visage du mien... je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je n'ai aucune volonté. Mes yeux font des aller-retour entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à articuler dans un souffle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il baisse son regard, sourit doucement. Il me regarde de nouveau, entrouvre la bouche...

– « On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de se promener seul ?

– Surtout par les temps qui courent, il paraît qu'il y a des méchants gakis qui rôdent dans les parages...

– En plus, ils en ont après quelqu'un en particulier... qui les a dénoncés... tu saurais pas qui a pu faire une chose aussi bête, Kitayama ? _Oh ! Merde ! Je cherche Hashimoto et je tombe sur ses ravisseurs qui visiblement ont une dent contre moi... et à deux contre un, je ne pars pas favori de ce combat ! Que faire ? Fuir_ ?

– Alors là ! Je suis horrifié d'entendre que quelqu'un ait osé vous dénoncer ! Ce qu'on peut faire... vous restez là pis moi j'essaye de retrouver ce..._ ils me font face je suis dos au mur donc aucune solution de repli. Ils sourient tous les deux. Bon, ils sont moins bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air._

– Tu vois le souci que l'on a, c'est que mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était toi... le traître ! Du coup, on ne peut pas te laisser partir, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? _Pendant qu'il dit ces mots, Akanishi s'adosse au mur en face de moi. La ruelle n'est vraiment pas large. _Tiens, je ne me souviens plus... qu'est ce qu'on fait aux traîtres chez nous, Ryo ?

– On les attrape... _Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi... _on les enlève..._ Il me faudrait un miracle... _ou alors on les torture sur place...

– Finissons en maintenant avant que l'on soit dérangé ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu nous facilites autant la tâche ! Ryo vas-y, attrape-le ! »

Il tend le bras vers moi. J'esquive, je passe en dessous en me retournant. Il manquerait plus que je me laisse faire en plus. Il fait volte-face. Je sens que je l'ai irrité. Je commence à courir. Il faut que je sauve ma peau. Je me retourne pour voir où ils sont. Bien sûr, ils sont à peine à quelques mètres derrière moi. « Viens là ! » Une ruelle sur ma droite je tourne, il semble y avoir une place au bout. Et qui dit place dit plusieurs chemins possibles ! Je les entends rire. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'arrive sur ladite place. Un cul-de-sac ! Je me suis piégé tout seul !

– « Trop facile ! Tu ne serais pas un peu maso toi ?

– Ryo ! Cesse de parler et agit maintenant ! On va pas y passer deux heures juste pour donner une leçon à un misérable bisounours ! »

Droite dans la mâchoire. Je titube un peu. Je l'ai pas vue venir celle-là ! Je riposte avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-l-

Je suis bien content qu'il ne soit pas là ! Je peux bien me passer de lui. Et puis s'il était venu avec moi, j'aurai dû écouter ses histoires, et Senga par ci et Senga par là ! Il en aurait profité pour me faire, une fois de plus, la morale sur ce que j'ai fait à l'autre gaki. Ils ont vraiment un problème pour toujours en revenir à ça. J'entends des cris au loin. Je saute de toit en toit pour me rapprocher. J'arrive au-dessus d'une cour. Ils sont trois, deux sont en train de se battre et le troisième les regarde. Sans un bruit, j'avance. C'est eux ! Je reconnais le plus grand, c'est Akanishi ! « Accélère un peu Ryo ! On va pas y passer la nuit ! » Aucun doute, ce sont bien eux qui ont enlevé Hasshi !

Le troisième prend un coup au visage. Il tombe à genoux. Il ne se relève pas. Visiblement, il a déjà encaissé pas mal de coups avant celui-là. Ils lui en veulent vraiment. Ryo lui donne un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre. Frapper un homme à terre c'est bas ! Et qui plus est un homme seul ! Il tente de se maintenir les mains posées au sol. Il est essoufflé. Il dégage un pied sur le côté. Ryo ne le voit pas arriver et tombe à son tour. Il a l'air encore plus énervé qu'avant, mais c'était une bonne défense. Ryo vient se placer devant lui, le saisit par le col et lui décoche un crochet, qui met l'autre K.O. Il tombe sur le côté, il est toujours dos à moi. Les deux gakis rigolent en le regardant allongé à terre. Il tourne sur le dos sans doute pour mieux respirer.

Non ! Pourquoi faut il que se soit lui ! Parmi tous les gakis qui existent, il a fallu que je tombe sur ce... Kitayama ! Je peux toujours prétendre que je n'ai rien vu et passer ma route... mais d'un autre côté je suis sûr que ce sont les ravisseurs d'Hasshi. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça, et l'autre a l'air vraiment mal en point. Mais je ne peux pas aider un gaki ! C'est contre nature ! D'un autre côté, les autres ne pourraient plus me reprocher de lui avoir tapé dessus sans raison. Si je lui sauve la vie, on sera quitte après et j'aurai peut-être des informations sur le lieu où ils détiennent Hasshi. « Eh bien, eh bien ! On est fatigué ? On abandonne ? C'était vraiment trop facile ! Je suis déçu ! Tu es prêt pour le final Kitayama ? Grâce à toi, les autres sauront qu'il ne faut pas nous ennuyer ! » Ryo avance vers la silhouette allongée par terre, il passe une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et... sans que je m'en rende compte, je saute du toit. En tombant, je dégage Ryo d'un coup de pied au niveau de l'épaule. Effet de surprise réussi.

– « Je te préviens ! Je te sauverai pas la vie à chaque fois, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! _Ryo tente de me rendre le coup, mais j'esquive facilement, j'arrête son bras à la volée. Pas très dégourdi ce gaki_ !

– Je... je t'ai rien... demandé... je m'en... sortais... très bien... tout seul !

– Bah oui je vois ça ! Je veux dire, le sang qui sort de ta bouche en est la preuve ! _Je plaque mon prisonnier face contre le mur._

– Je pense que nous sommes dans une impasse ! À côté_ de moi, Akanishi tient fermement Kitayama par le cou. Pourquoi il a fallu j'intervienne ? _Lâche Ryo ou alors je vais devoir écorcher encore un peu plus ce joli visage... à moins que tu penses également que le rouge est une couleur qui lui va à ravir ?!

– Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de lui taper dessus ! _Pourquoi je dis ça_ ?

– Comme c'est touchant ! Un vampire qui s'entiche d'un pauvre petit gaki...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ?! Moi ?! M'enticher d'un pauvre gaki comme lui, pas fichu de se défendre tout seul ?!

– Je t'ai rien demandé, je te rappelle ! Pis si c'est pour dire des trucs comme ça, tu peux encore te barrer ! Je me débrouillerais bien tout seul !

– Ne me tente pas ! Aide ton prochain qu'il disait ! Remarque te voir sortir de ce bordel tout seul ça peut être drôle !

– Alors, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Casse-toi !

– Une dispute de couple, c'est trop adorable ?! On vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ? _Ryo profite de notre altercation pour s'extirper de ma prise. Dans un même temps, Kitayama, d'un geste rapide pivote sur lui même et se retrouve face à son attaquant et... dos à moi. _Eh bien ! Son amant arrive et tout de suite on retrouve de la force ! Ah les effets de l'amour !

– Mais c'est une obsession chez vous ! C'est tellement dommage de voir des gens qui ne sont pas capables de comprendre la subtilité entre se battre contre vous et avec lui...

– Non, mais j'y crois pas... le vampire il est entouré de trois gakis..._ Kitayama respire bruyamment, je sens ses épaules qui se soulèvent..._ et il trouve le moyen de faire le malin ! Mais c'est qu'il est suicidaire ! _Les deux autres commencent à tourner autour de nous comme des lions autour de leur proie. Finalement, Akanishi se retrouve face à moi. _Bah, tu attends quoi ?

– J'peux pas ! _Il a l'air contrarié. Sa langue claque. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Il me fixe un peu plus. Oh ! Je viens de saisir ! Il tente d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Mais visiblement, il n'y arrive pas comme il le souhaiterait. Je connais trop la douleur que l'on ressent avec ce pouvoir. Et là, cela se traduit juste par une légère gêne. Je suis moins libre de mes mouvements, ils sont ralentis. Mais je n'ai pas mal. _Je ne pourrai pas faire mieux ! Il me gêne ! »

Comme réponse, j'entends Ryo qui bouge. Kitayama esquive un premier, puis un second coup. Je ne peux pas bouger assez vite pour éviter les coups qui m'arrivent dans le dos. Akanishi me sourit calmement, fier de lui. Moi, ça a le don de m'énerver. Je sens que Kitayama commence à faiblir. Il prend un coup dans le visage. Avec la force, sa tête vient heurter la mienne. Le coup de trop. Il commence à se recroqueviller. Je crois que le pouvoir d'Akanishi commence à décliner. J'entends Ryo donner un nouveau coup.

Je tourne vivement la tête pour voir Kitayama s'effondrer à terre. Ryo prend de l'élan pour donner un dernier coup à l'aide de son pied. Je fais volte-face, me baisse au niveau de Kitayama. J'enroule mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre moi et dans un mouvement rapide je passe mon bras droit et pare le coup. Je profite de la déstabilisation de Ryo pour lui attraper le pied et le retourner dans un geste brusque. Il tombe à terre. Ryo me fixe. Étrangement, je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux. « Ryo, on s'en va, on a de la visite, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ! » Sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, ils s'enfuient. Je respire.

Je réalise la cause de la peur de Ryo, mes crocs sont sortis, je passe ma langue dessus. L'odeur du sang m'envahit et me fait tourner la tête. Je tiens dans mes bras Kitayama, évanoui sûrement par le dernier coup. Il a l'air tellement appétissant. Si j'y goûtais un peu personne ne le saurait... le tout c'est que je m'arrête assez vite et que je ne laisse pas de traces trop visibles. Inconsciemment, je rapproche mes lèvres de son cou... juste un petit peu... quelques secondes... c'est pour me redonner un peu d'énergie... doux... c'est la première fois que je goûte un sang si velouté. Encore une gorgée. Corsé comme son caractère. Je reprends ma respiration. Son bras gauche tombe par terre. Une toute dernière...

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^_^ ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p ), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Le clan des Vampires s'est agrandi des suites de la transformation totale de Senga en calice. Le clan de Jin continue à semer la zizanie. Fujigaya s'est embarqué dans quelque chose dont il n'a pas conscience...

**Inori - Chapitre 4**

Itai ! Je crois que je viens de heurter le sol. J'ai mal... des cris au-dessus de moi. Une dispute ? Je reconnais la voix de Tamamori, l'autre ressemble à Fujigaya. Je crois que j'ai manqué un passage.

– « Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais pas intervenu ?!

– C'est bon ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

– Rien passé ?! Tu as profité du fait qu'il soit inconscient pour le mordre !

– ... Ça va ! Je l'ai pas vidé de son sang non plus ! ... »

OK. Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi ils parlent, mais j'ai rarement vu Tamamori autant en colère. Je respire profondément. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Debout devant moi se tient Tama-chan. Nos regards se croisent. Je me souviens ! Il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'ai découvert. Je pose une main à terre pour prendre appui dessus et me redresser. Bon, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Je passe ma manche sur mon visage, visiblement, je saigne. Je pensais être dans un pire état...

– « Bah tu vois il va bien ! Il se relève ! C'était bien la peine de faire une crise ! ...

– Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

– Eh ?! J'ai juste... »

Tama-chan semble choqué de cette réplique. Je sens que mes idées sont déjà plus claires. Je tente de me remettre sur pied. Je titube légèrement. Tamamori réagit directement et m'attrape par le bras pour me soutenir. Eh ? Un bref instant j'ai cru sentir une main dans mon dos.

– « Merci.

– Ça va ?

– Oui... je sais... que... leur refuge n'est pas loin. Ils ont dit que...

– On en parlera plus tard, je te ramène chez nous avant...

– Non ! ... _Il faut que Fujigaya l'entende, il faut qu'il sache..._ Hashimoto est proche d'ici. Je pense qu'il est dans un périmètre de cinq minutes tout au plus.

– Tu as entendu ?! »

Sans même attendre de réponse, Tamamori passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et s'enfonce dans la ruelle. Il marmonne des choses. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. « C'est pas possible... il va m'entendre... processus a commencé... même pas au courant... » Je me retourne légèrement tout en continuant d'avancer. Personne. Il est déjà parti.

-l-

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que ça change que... « Hashimoto est proche d'ici... »Kitayama essaie de parler. « Périmètre de cinq minutes tout au plus. » Hein ?! Hasshi est à côté ! Tamamori me crie quelque chose et se retourne directement en aidant Kitayama. Il faut que je prévienne Takaki ! Je monte sur le toit le plus proche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un oeil dans la ruelle... Ils ne regardent jamais sur les toits... Ne pas s'éterniser ! Je me mets en route, vite ! Je suis assez loin du Refuge.

Il y a truc qui me dérange... Je suis sensible à la présence des gakis et pourtant depuis quelque temps, leurs pouvoirs ne me font presque plus rien. Je connais la puissance d'Akanishi, et je sais qu'il devrait mieux me maîtriser que ce qu'il a fait... J'ai l'impression d'être... immunisé ? C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça... J'arrive enfin au Refuge. J'entre sans m'arrêter de courir, il faut que je trouve Takaki. Je m'engouffre dans la pièce principale. Non ! Nikaido est là avec son... calice. Il tourne la tête vers moi à mon entrée. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise.

– « Gaya-chan ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es couvert de sang !

– Pas le mien ! Où est Takaki ? On sait où est Hasshi !

– Il est sorti juste avant que tu arrives, il était pressé lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que... »

Je n'écoute même pas la fin de sa phrase. Je ne peux pas supporter de les voir collés l'un à l'autre... Je me précipite dehors et remonte sur les toits. Je peux distinguer Takaki au loin. Je me précipite pour le suivre. Il court vite, je me demande bien ce qui peut le presser autant. Il ne faut pas que je le perde de vue. Il ne veut vraiment pas être suivi, il s'arrange pour bifurquer au dernier moment. J'ai du mal à le suivre, faut que je me concentre pour ne pas être semé. He ?! Mais on se dirige vers là où je me suis battu ! Je ne comprends pas...

On arrive juste au sud du territoire des gakis... de Jin... L'ancienne université de Keio... Mince ! Je l'ai perdu de vue ! Je crois qu'il a tourné par là... Je vois la porte d'un des bâtiments bouger. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'entre. Il fait sombre... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Takaki irait dans ce genre d'endroits... J'essaie de me calmer, ça ne sert à rien de courir, il m'a semé, il faut que je le retrouve maintenant. Je tourne un peu dans les couloirs. J'entends alors des éclats de voix ! Je reconnais la voix de Takaki, mais il y a quelqu'un avec lui. Je me dirige vers la source du bruit. C'est étrange, on dirait la voix de... Tamamori. Non, je dois rêver...

-l-

– « ... rends compte qu'il a entamé le processus sans le savoir ! Il l'a mordu !

– Et même si je lui en avais parlé, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? _Takaki n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire_ !

– Il ne l'aurait pas mordu ! Maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus reculer !

– En s'étant trouvé, c'était déjà fini !

– Mais je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme pour nous !

– Ça n'arrivera pas ! On est là ! On va pouvoir les aider...

– Comment ça pourrait aller alors qu'il déteste les gakis ? ... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il l'aurait vidé de son sang, j'en suis sûr !

– Ne l'insulte pas ! Ce n'est pas un animal ! Il a une conscience, il sait où sont les limites !

– Eh bien, on ne dirait pas ! À chaque fois, qu'il est énervé il s'en prend à Kitayama !

– Tu ne le connais pas ! Je peux te dire qu'il est complètement différent avec Kitayama. Tu crois qu'il aurait aidé, qu'il serait venu se battre pour un autre gaki ?!

– ...

– Tu sais ce qu'il a vécu, pour lui faire ça c'est un grand pas.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse Kitayama comme calice... j'aurais préféré que ça ne se reproduise pas...

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne se passera pas comme pour nous...

– Alors, commence par lui dire clairement !

– C'est pas si facile ! J'attends le bon moment...

– Au lieu d'attendre je te conseille d'agir, et vite Takaki avant que je m'en occupe !

– Je...

– Attends ! Nous ne sommes plus seuls ! Montre-toi ! _Fujigaya entre dans la pièce, je ne m'étais pas trompé. _Ça t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens !? C'était une conversation privée !

– Privée ?! Vous parliez de moi...

– Fujigaya ! _Takaki essaie d'intervenir._

– ... J'estime que ce n'est pas privé ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?! Tous les autres sont au courant n'est-ce pas ?

– Oy ! Ne le prends pas sur ce ton-là !

– Toi, je te parle pas ! Je m'adresse à Takaki !

– Sauf que je suis autant concerné que vous ! _Il m'ignore complètement, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ! Quel égoïsme_ !

– ... Pourquoi tu m'as caché quelque chose comme ça ? C'est quand même une information importante ! Je n'arrive_ pas à savoir de quoi il parle exactement... de Kitayama, ou de nous !_ Je pensais que notre relation était telle que l'on pouvait tout se dire, mais visiblement je me trompais ! Tu me déçois ! Je préf...

– Attends ! Ne pars pas ! On a des choses à te dire !

– J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui ! _Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais... c'est la seule solution. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Takaki, il a compris, même s'il n'est pas pour..._

– Tamamori ! Arrête ça ! _Fujigaya l'a remarqué._

– Non ! Tu crois que ça me plaît d'en arriver là ! Tu ne veux pas nous écouter, alors je n'ai pas le choix ! Alors maintenant, tu vas te calmer, et écouter ce qu'on a à te dire.

– Et toi ! Tu ne dis rien ! Tu le laisses me contrôler !? Tu es comme eux !

– Urusei ! Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça ?! Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de méthode ! Mais tu es tellement entêté que je ne vois pas d'autre solution !

– Si jamais tu te décides à écouter, je relâcherai mon emprise ! _Fujigaya n'ajoute rien. C'est étonnant_ !

– ... D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu puisses me contrôler alors que Jin, qui est plus fort que toi, n'a pas réussi ? ...

– Avec ce que tu as entendu, tu ne te doutes pas de la raison ?

– ...

– Regarde autour de toi ! Tu ne vois pas la différence ?

– Laissez-moi deviner... ça a un rapport avec lui ?!

– C'est bien ! On progresse !

– Tama-chan, s'il te plaît... _Il est adorable, incapable d'élever la voix contre moi. Il se rapproche de Fujigaya qui lui tourne le dos, il se place face à lui._

– Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, à accepter... mais... c'est... lui... ton... calice... On ne peut plus rien y faire...

– Non ! C'est impossible ! Mon calice ne peut pas être un gaki ! C'est contre nature ! C'est impossible !

– Si ça l'est ! Tu en as la preuve devant toi ! _Fujigaya cesse de se débattre. Je relâche mon emprise petit à petit... Heureusement, ça n'aura pas duré plus longtemps._

– Mais on sera là... On vous aidera à...

– Jamais ! Jamais je n'accepterai que mon calice soit un gaki !

– Fujigaya...

– Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, jamais... Je préfère rester seul que de passer ma vie avec lui... Je ferai tout pour l'éviter, je ne m'approcherai plus de lui, tant que la trans... _Il s'arrête brusquement et serre les poings. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais je suis sûr qu'il a compris ce qu'il avait fait en buvant le sang de Kitayama. Le processus a commencé..._ Pourquoi ?!

– Écoute...

– Non ! La discussion est close ! Il ne sera jamais mon calice, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer ! Je ne laisserai rien arriver ! _Takaki me jette un regard. Je comprends qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui... Il est tellement égoïste ! Kitayama aussi en souffre, et ce n'est que le début. Lui aussi n'a pas choisi... Si Takaki n'était pas là, je l'aurais bien remis à sa place..._

– Hasshi n'est pas loin ! C'est notre priorité ! Il faut que l'on se réunisse ! »

Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement ! Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin de Kitayama comme il a besoin de toi.

-l-

Tamamori est déjà ressorti. Je soupire. Je commence à ressentir le contrecoup de cette bagarre. Ma mâchoire me fait mal... Je jette un oeil dans le miroir... Outch, faut que je nettoie tout ça. Je me dirige vers la pièce qui me sert de salle de bain. Je me déshabille en faisant attention à ne pas me blesser plus. J'entre dans la cabine et allume l'eau. Je m'installe dessous dès qu'elle est à la bonne température. Mes muscles se crispent... Ça pique... J'ai pas mal saigné, l'eau qui s'écoule a une teinte rosée... Je me lave au mieux, ce n'est pas évident, tout mon corps est endolori. La tête me tourne à nouveau. Je m'appuie contre le mur et respire profondément. Je repense aux événements. Je suis quand même soulagé que quelqu'un soit intervenu, même si c'était Fujigaya. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai sinon. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne Ryo a toujours été violent, mais jamais à ce point... Un frisson me parcourt.

J'éteins l'eau et sors, attrape une serviette et me sèche avec précaution. Je noue la serviette autour de ma taille. J'en prends une seconde pour me sécher les cheveux. Ça va un peu mieux. Je laisse la petite serviette posée sur ma tête. Je m'approche du miroir pour m'occuper de mon visage. J'inspecte chaque coté de ma mâchoire, mes tempes, je soulève mes mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur mon front. Je m'attendais à pire. J'ai une arcade et la lèvre inférieure fendues, le reste ne sont que des ecchymoses...

Mais ?! Qu'est-ce... ? Je viens de remarquer deux marques à la base de mon cou. Je les détaille. Non, mais je rêve !? Une morsure ! « ... soit inconscient pour le mordre ! » La voix de Tamamori me revient. Oh ! Le con ! Je n'y crois pas ! Il m'a mordu ! Il en a profité pour me mordre ! L'enfoiré ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il n'a vraiment aucun bon sens ! C'est pas croyable ! Je tourne en rond dans la pièce. C'est vraiment un... et dire que je suis son calice... Je m'arrête d'un coup ! Il m'a mordu ! Je... Merde... mais c'est... non il aurait quand même pas fait ça ! Il est pas assez bête pour commencer le processus de transformation alors qu'il me déteste... ou alors c'est une façon de me torturer un peu plus... pourquoi moi ?! Ça veut dire que maintenant c'est irrévocable ?! Le lien est installé... je suis son calice ! Impossible ! Il ne...

– « Kita... yama ! _Je sursaute, la porte s'ouvre à la volée... _Pardon j'aurai dû frapper, excuse-moi ! _Il a l'air encore énervé ou préoccupé... j'hésite. _On a rendez-vous avec les vam... tout le monde ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! On t'attend dehors !

– D'accord ! J'arrive »

Il n'a pas besoin de prendre de gants avec moi, je sais ! Mais s'il le fait, c'est qu'il y a une raison... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Avec qui il était ? Avec lui ?

Les autres sont devant nous. Je suis seul avec Tamamori, on ferme la marche. Je ne peux pas aller très vite, j'ai encore mal. Il me supporte pour aller un peu plus vite. C'est peut-être une bonne opportunité pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé. Mais comment amener la chose délicatement ?

– « Tu étais avec lui juste avant ? _Bon la délicatesse ce n'est pas mon fort_ !

– Lequel ?

– Eh ?! _Il écarquille les yeux. Il devait être avec Takaki, mais il réagit encore comme si je ne savais pas. C'est pourtant lui qui me l'a expliqué. Son regard s'adoucit, il vient de se souvenir qu'il m'avait mis au courant._

– J'étais avec Takaki... et... il_ prend une grande inspiration. _... Fujigaya._ Je sens que ce mot lui pèse. Je réfléchis quelques secondes._

– Euh... quand je me suis douché j'ai... remarqué que... j'avais une trace... de morsure dans le cou. _J'ai prononcé les derniers mots très rapidement, je ne sais pas s'il m'a compris. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. _Je me suis souvenu d'un truc que tu m'avais dit, concernant hum la transformation et que euh une des étapes...

– On arrive, on en reparlera après ! »

Il m'a répondu plutôt sèchement, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment beaucoup à me dire. Il y a quelque chose de pesant dans sa réponse. On entre dans la pièce, il y a déjà une cinquantaine de personnes. Visiblement, on est les derniers. Je ne remarque qu'une seule personne, il faut que ce soit lui. Il a un visage paisible, il a l'air captivé par la conversation. Il est bon comédien il n'y a pas à dire, car malgré cela je sens que son sang bouillonne dans ses veines, qu'il cache quelque chose. Foutu lien, je peux ressentir ses émotions alors qu'il est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il se force à ne pas regarder dans ma direction... Je peux le percevoir. C'est frustrant qu'il soit énervé contre moi, alors que ça serait quand même plutôt à moi de le détester. Il m'a mordu ! S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde, je me serais permis de lui dire ma façon de penser. Il tourne la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Nos regards se croisent. Son visage transpire la haine. C'est effrayant.

-l-

Il fait un pas en arrière, il détourne rapidement le regard, et se rapproche de la porte. Si seulement il pouvait retourner là d'où il vient, ça soulagerait bien des choses. Maintenant, je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de lui. Je perçois d'ici la peur en lui. Il aura fallu d'une seule petite seconde d'inattention pour que je me laisse envahir par mes émotions, par ma soif, l'envie. Une seconde de trop, qui m'a condamnée à finir ma vie seul... Je sens la colère qui monte un peu plus en moi. Je me dégoûte... J'ai l'impression de me trahir, de trahir ma race. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'enticher d'un foutu gaki ?

Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Tamamori s'avance pour prendre la parole. Je serre le poing. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Nos regards se croisent une fraction de seconde, mais c'est suffisant pour m'énerver encore un peu plus. Je suis certain que même une personne étrangère à la situation peut comprendre qu'il y a un sacré problème... Il s'est détendu... Mais c'est pas possible ! Mon attention s'est reportée sur Kitayama. À tellement vouloir l'éviter, ça en devient une obsession ! Je sens que les gens autour de moi s'agitent. Je pense qu'une décision a été prise, mais je n'y ai pas contribué. On me saisit brusquement par le bras. Nikaido, seul. « On y va ! » Je remarque que tout le monde s'est divisé en petits groupes de six.

Enfin ! Je respire de nouveau, maintenant qu'il est sorti. Je m'empresse de quitter à mon tour cette salle en suivant Nikaido. Même si je ne sens plus sa présence, je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. J'espère qu'il va y avoir de l'action pour je puisse me défouler. Je comprends que l'on doit s'occuper du coin où il y a l'entrepôt FT2 et l'ancienne bibliothèque K. De toute façon, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Nikaido et moi ouvrons la marche. Il ne dit rien, mais je sens ses regards sur moi. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui demander pourquoi, sa curiosité le fera pour moi. La question est combien de temps va-t-il tenir. Il ne sait vraiment pas cacher ses émotions.

– « Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que tu reviennes plein de sang ? _Rapide_ !

– Tu préfères la version courte ou longue ?

– À ton avis ?

– Ton impatience, ou ta curiosité te perdra ! Est-ce que_ je peux lui dire ? Si je lui dis que j'ai bu le sang de Kitayama alors qu'il est soi-disant mon calice, il va... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va faire entre s'énerver, crier, paniquer, mais je ne veux pas subir ça ! Après tout, c'est mon problème ! Cela ne concerne personne d'autre... _le sang était celui d'un gaki qui a fait une mauvaise rencontre, visiblement Akanishi et Ryo avaient décidé de lui faire la peau. Je passais par là, je suis intervenu me disant que je pourrais les battre et sauver Hasshi. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça. L'autre gaki était trop faible, mais bon au final ils se sont enfuis me laissant l'autre à moitié mort sur les bras et qui avec les coups qu'il avait prit, perdait un peu de sang.

– Et pour ce qui est de ton état quand tu es revenu au Refuge avec Takaki ? »

Mais c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Je lui jette un regard en coin. Je... « Vite ! Il s'enfuit ! » Sauvé ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu m'en sortir ce coup-ci. J'espère qu'Hasshi va bien.

-l-

– « Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiétais ! Tu es blessé ? Vous avez pu... _tout en me submergeant de questions il traverse la pièce en ma direction et se jette sur moi_

– Whoo quel accueil ! Je devrai m'absenter plus souvent si c'est comme ça ! ...

– Même pas en rêve ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! _Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre il m'entraîne jusqu'au canapé. _Tu es revenu tout seul ?

– Hmm... oui... quand nous sommes arrivés là bas... ils étaient déjà partis avec Hassh...

– Ah ! Mais tu es blessé ! Tu as du sang dans les cheveux !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis tombé quand on a attrapé Uchi ! Fujigaya me le paiera d'ailleurs...

– Quoi c'est Fujigaya qui t'a frappé ! _Il se lève d'un bond du canapé et me fixe, son regard est plein de colère, mais en même temps je peux voir de la peur... Kawaii ! _Alors là je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à celui-là... _Je le saisis par le bras et l'attire à moi pour qu'il se rassoie._

– Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Dans l'agitation, j'ai pris un coup destiné à Uchi...

– Mais quand tu dis Uchi tu parles bien de... enfin... celui qui est comme moi ? Je veux dire humain hein ?! Pas calice !

– Oui celui-là ! Finalement avec l'état dans lequel est Fujigaya en ce moment... il est complètement perturbé... Il avait envie de se battre, et Uchi qui nous espionnait pour le compte des autres en a fait les frais et moi aussi... _Il se lève l'air préoccupé et va chercher quelque chose... _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Senga ?

– Je ne peux pas t'accompagner dans ces moments-là alors la moindre des choses... _Il revient vers moi, se rassoie à mes côtés, mais tourné vers moi, il lève le bras... _c'est que je prenne soin de toi quand tu rentres. Je... je sais pas encore trop ce que je dois faire... _Je vois une lueur dans ses yeux... _Itai ! _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait... il vient de se couper l'index gauche..._ Tiens !

– Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Mais... je... c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire, non ?

– C'est juste une légère blessure que j'ai, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant... Viens là... _Je l'attire un peu plus à moi, je suçote légèrement le sang qui s'échappe... Il rigole légèrement si_ seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple pour tout le monde...

– Eh ? Tu veux parler de Fujigaya ? Et de son calice...

– Comment tu le sais ? _Il est vraiment surprenant_ !

– D'une façon générale, tu es souvent inquiet pour Fujigaya et puis j'entends les autres parler... et disons qu'il est le sujet numéro un en ce moment avec la disparition d'Hasshi... _Il n'est pas croyable ! Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Est ce que cela vient du lien_ ?

– Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas que...

– Hmm ! Je suis là pour toi, maintenant on partage tout, je veux que tu m'en parles si tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe, c'est aussi à ça que sert un calice non ?

– Tu es sûr que tu veux que je te parle de Fujigaya, je pensais...

– Si ça te préoccupe, je veux savoir même si cela concerne... Fujigaya ! _J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête._

– Tu sais que le calice de Fujigaya est un gaki et qu'il les déteste au plus haut point ce n'est un secret pour personne... De ce que j'ai pu observer, il a tout appris aujourd'hui... que son calice est donc un gaki et que c'est... Kitayama... _Je marque une pause. Je tente de mettre des mots sur mes réflexions... _malgré ce qu'il montre à tout le monde, je suis sûr que la colère qu'il éprouve n'est pas contre Kitayama directement, mais contre lui-même. Il s'en veut, que son calice soit un gaki...

– Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre n'est-ce pas ? _Comment a-t-il su ? Je le fixe droit dans les yeux._

– Durant la réunion, je les ai observés... Kitayama a déjà été mordu par Fujigaya. Il me l'a confirmé indirectement, il m'a dit avoir aidé un gaki qui a perdu du sang pendant le combat d'où le sang qu'il avait sur lui sauf que... il en avait encore sur le visage ! Donc c'est une évidence qu'il n'a pas pu résister à l'odeur du sang de son calice... inconsciemment, il a entamé le processus de transformation quand il en a bu sans savoir qui il était... du coup il s'en veut encore plus. Et je ne sais pas comment l'aider...

– En lui montrant que tu es capable de l'écouter, qu'il n'est pas seul ! Mais c'est Fujigaya et il a du mal à faire confiance aux gens et n'accepte l'aide de personne ! ... Mais si c'est toi, juste être là pour lui et l'écouter lui fera déjà beaucoup de bien...

– J'aimerai tellement qu'il ait aussi quelqu'un avec qui il puisse tout partager sans se priver, avec qui il pourrait être pleinement lui même... »

-l-

– « Il devrait déjà être revenu ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après notre départ !

– ...

– Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

– Jin, tu veux que j'aille voir ce qui se trame dehors ?

– Pas maintenant ! Je pense qu'ils doivent encore tous nous chercher ! _Vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'enlever ! _On va attendre la tombée de la nuit...

– Donc on va devoir rester enfermer ici les uns sur les autres pendant 4 heures sans avoir un truc à faire ! _Il n'a pas tort, ça me stresse d'être dans une pièce aussi étroite avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'être une proie prise au piège..._

– Ryo ! Tu commences pas à te plaindre... Yamashita, tu sortiras seul tout à l'heure... Je préfère rester ici... _Il a jeté un œil vers Ryo. Ça ne me dit rien de bon._

– Oy ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Pour rien... je réfléchissais à ce que j'ai vu... et toi ! _Hein moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? _Est-ce que par hasard tu sais s'il y a des règles précises en ce qui concerne... le choix dans les calices ?

– Hein ? Quel choix ?

– Pff... bon ! Est-ce qu'un gaki peut devenir le calice d'un vampire ?

– Eh ? Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ?

– Ryo ! Urusei ! C'est pas à toi que je m'adresse ! _Mais de qui il parle ? De... de moi_ ?

– Je... je... ne sais pas... pour... pourquoi ? ... Je crois qu'il y a une légende là dessus...

– Et qui dit ? On va pas y passer la nuit non plus...

– Que... que c'est arrivé une fois ! Et que... le couple a été condamné à l'exil par les deux clans ! ... Mais... mais c'est tout ce que je sais ! _Instinctivement, je tourne mon regard vers Ryo, comme un soutien_ ?!

– Donc ça s'est déjà passé avant...

– Ce n'est qu'une légende, je ne suis pas sûr qu...

– Et moi je n'ai aucun doute que cela puisse exister !

– À quoi tu penses, Jin ?

– C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas tout dit sur notre petite mésaventure... figure-toi que la personne qui est venue aider Kitayama n'est autre que ce cher Fujigaya qui déteste tant les gakis... _Impossible Fujigaya ne ferait jamais ça ! Il se trompe_ !

– Ah ! Tu parlais de Kitayama comme calice de Fujigaya ! _Eh ?! Mais non c'est impossible on parle pas du même Fujigaya_ !

– Ben ! Oui tu croyais que je parlais de qui ?

– De... de personne en particulier ! ... Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'avoir cette discussion devant lui ? _En disant cela, il me montre d'un geste de la tête._

– De toute façon qu'il soit là ou pas, ça ne change rien ! Donc... euh... oui je disais, j'ai lancé une pique à l'autre vampire, me moquant de lui parce qu'il s'était entiché d'un gaki et au final je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité sans le savoir ! Par contre, je ne pense pas que lui le sache sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça...

– Jin ?! Moshi moshi ? Il a fait quoi ?

– Tss ! On est resté les observer d'un peu plus loin quand Akanishi a senti la présence d'un autre gaki et on a vu...

– Ryo ! Accouche !

– Fujigaya s'est servi directement à la source pour se nourrir !

– Il a mordu Kitayama qui s'est laissé faire ?

– Ah non, lui était inconscient, il n'a pas supporté mes coups !

– ... Ça expliquerait également pourquoi il a réussi à vaincre mon emprise en sa présence... seuls les vampires qui sont proche leur calice sont capables de résister à un tel pouvoir. _Non !_ Du coup, on a un avantage sur lui... on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec eux... _Pourquoi Jin me regarde comme ça ? J'ai peur ! Dis-moi_ tu as sûrement des infos qui pourrait nous être utiles ?

– Moi ? N... non ! Je... je ne sais rien !

– Ryo resserre ses liens comme il faut ! Il semble que tu sois un peu laxiste en ce moment avec notre prisonnier...

– Tsss ! _Il se lève et vient jusqu'à moi. Il se penche au-dessus de moi. Son regard me rassure... _Il est déjà bien attaché je ne peux ne pas serrer plus ! _Il ment. Depuis quelques jours quand on est tout seul il me détache les pieds ou les mains pour que je puisse me dégourdir un peu._

– ... Avant de commencer quoique ce soit d'autres, je préférerais qu'on finisse ce qu'on a entamé.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Kitayama. »

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^_^ ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p ), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Fujigaya, se laissant emporter, a commencé la transformation de son calice. Takaki cache des informations essentielles à son clan quant à l'existence de son calice. Heureusement, les vampires ont réussi à capturer Uchi. Cela va-t-il leur être utile alors que Jin semble avoir de nouvelles idées ?

**Inori - Chapitre 5**

Je sens une douce odeur. C'est apaisant. Il y a un courant d'air frais. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais été si tranquille. Mon lit bouge. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je sens que l'on effleure mon front comme si quelqu'un remettait une mèche de cheveux. Ça doit être le vent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. En ce moment, je devrai être plutôt être inquiet... « Kitayama », j'entends mon nom dans un murmure. Cette voix... elle est douce et sensuelle. En même temps, des doigts caressent ma joue. Je me réveille en sursaut. « Qu'est-ce que... » il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase !

Fujigaya est là face à moi, assis sur le rebord du lit. Je me redresse complètement pour être assis. Il pose son index sur ses lèvres charnues pour m'indiquer de me taire. Pourquoi il est là ? Je ne comprends pas. Il me sourit tendrement. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi... doux, beau... irrésistible... il tend sa main droite vers mon visage. Du bout des doigts, il redessine les contours de mon visage. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Il rapproche son visage du mien au point que je peux sentir son souffle sur moi. Sa main droite continue son exploration le long de mon cou, ma clavicule... je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens.

Avec une sensualité incroyable, il défait un à un chaque bouton de ma chemise, caressant ma peau qui se découvre à chaque étape. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Son regard passe de mes lèvres à mes yeux. Il se rapproche encore. Il entrouvre la bouche. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais... mais cela ne me déplaît pas, je crois. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me coupent le souffle... elles sont brûlantes... Il pose sa main dans mes cheveux. Je le fixe sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Sa langue tente de s'introduire à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passe réellement, nos deux langues jouent l'une avec l'autre, se cherchant une routine. Sa main qui descend sur mon corps... il cesse de m'embrasser pour me regarder. Attend-il une réaction de ma part ? ... Ses doigts sur mon torse nu me font frissonner... Il se rapproche encore un peu plus comme pour m'inciter à me rallonger. Je ne cherche pas à me débattre, je fais ce qu'il veut. Tout doucement, il se penche sur moi. Cette vue m'apaise, lui penché sur moi... Je pose enfin ma tête contre l'oreiller derrière moi.

« Haaaaa ! » Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, essoufflé et seul. C'était juste un rêve ? Ça paraissait encore une fois tellement réel ! Je passe ma main dans mon cou, je suis en nage. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça me perturberait autant. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, il faut que je me calme.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle commune. Il faut que je boive quelque chose. Sa voix murmurant mon nom résonne encore dans ma tête. C'est pas possible, il faut que j'oublie ça et au plus vite. En plus, ces rêves sont tellement éloignés de ce qu'il est vraiment. Ce n'est qu'un abruti têtu rien de plus !

– « Mitsu !

– Oh ! _Je n'avais pas vu que Tama-chan était là. _Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne dors pas ?

– Tout comme toi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air... _inquiet ? Perturbé ? Traumatisé ?! ..._

– Oh ! Euh... Oui, ça va juste une petite soif ! ... Je... Est-ce que je me trompe en disant qu'il a commencé la transformation ?

–...

– Pourquoi il a fait ça cet abruti ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! ... Il ne savait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Takaki ne lui avait encore rien dit, ils étaient trop préoccupés par la disparition d'Hashimoto... Je suis désolé... _Pourquoi il s'excuse de ça ! Il n'y est pour rien_ !

– Et maintenant, je fais quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Les choses vont empirer ? _Je ne peux pas lui dire que je fais des rêves plus que bizarres..._

– Quelles choses ? Tu veux parler de votre relation ou il y a autre chose... _Jamais_ !

– "Notre relation" ? Il n'y a rien du tout à part de la tension ! _Dès qu'on est dans la même pièce, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mépriser_... Mais je sens que le lien s'établit de plus en plus... _Et je ne peux rien y faire, j'essaye de l'ignorer, de le combattre, mais il est plus fort..._

– ... tss... Les rêves ont commencé.

– Comment ? ... Comment tu sais ?

– Si... je peux te donner un conseil... parle avec lui dans tes rêves... Je pense que cela pourra t'aider... et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'une confrontation réelle soit possible...

– Je n'ai rien à lui dire de toute façon et si je le croise je lui mets mon poing dans la figure ! ... J'aurai dû le faire bien avant...

– Mais tu n'en étais pas capable... »

C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je m'effondre dans le fauteuil le plus près. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ça comme à une malédiction... Tama-chan pose sa main sur mon épaule sans rien ajouter et s'en va. Je soupire encore une fois.

-l-

– « ... Fujigaya ! Écoute un peu ce que j'essaye de te dire !

– Lâche-moi ! Tu aurais dû me le dire aussi que c'était mon calice ! Tu es aussi coupable que moi !

– C'est facile ça ! Mais au moins tu es d'accord avec Tama-chan c'est bien la première fois !

– Pourquoi tu parles de lui !?

– Ne dis pas ça avec dédain ! Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi ! Et arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! C'est un peu trop facile !

– Parce que c'est pas un peu facile de mentir à tout le monde sur son calice pour pas à avoir à se justifier ?!

– Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Et puis tu ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé pour nous !

– Et je m'en fous !

–... Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Ne viens pas te plaindre alors que tout ton clan est au courant de ta situation et l'accepte !

– Et si moi je ne l'accepte pas !

– Tu n'as plus le choix ! C'est trop tard !

– La faute à qui ?

–... C'est la faute de personne ! Plutôt que de te battre contre cette idée, essaie de te faire une raison pour toi et pour les autres !

– Jamais !

– Tu es tellement obsédé par ta petite personne que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu fais du mal aux autres avec cette attitude !

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

– Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire ! Tes amis sont inquiets pour toi ! Et puis il y a une autre personne qui souffre !

– De qui tu veux parler ? De ce gaki, je parie ! C'est bien fait pour lui !

– Mais tu t'entends parler ! Tu n'es pas égoïste, je te connais !

– Eh bien, j'ai changé ! Désolé pour toi !

– Arrête ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! On vit ensemble depuis pas mal de temps... Tu essayes juste de te protéger pour ne pas souffrir !

– Garde tes belles phrases toutes faites pour ton CALICE !

– Sauf qu'actuellement la seule chose qu'il accepte de moi c'est des excuses !

– Épargne-moi tes problèmes de couple !

– Mais c'est pour toi que je m'excuse ! Il me fait des scènes à cause de ce que TU as fait !

–...

– J'en reviens pas ! Ça ne te fait rien ce que je te dis ? ... En effet, tu as bien changé !

–...

– Je te préviens tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec Kitayama, mais ne viens pas foutre le bordel dans mon couple !

– Je me casse... »

Il croit vraiment que ça ne me fait rien de voir tout le monde s'inquiéter pour moi ! Si je pouvais arranger les choses, je le ferais ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Si seulement il savait à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir mordu ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais comme dingue quand il était dans mes bras... son sang... son sang était... enfin est tellement attirant... depuis je ne trouve plus rien à mon goût. Tout me paraît fade, voire même mauvais, écœurant. Ça m'obsède !

En plus, savoir que Takaki est mal à cause de moi, ça me... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Parfois, je me dis vraiment que je devrai partir, ils seraient tous beaucoup plus tranquilles. Et Lui aussi... grâce aux rêves communs, j'ai accès à ses plus intimes pensées... Par contre, je doute que lui sache que je peux aussi être présent dans ses rêves sinon il ne parlerait pas autant.

« Ah, c'est vraiment bizarre de faire ça ! J'ai quand même l'impression de me parler tout seul... Je... je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe... Je te... hais pour... ce que tu m'as fait. Tu es juste un abruti égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui, tu n'imagines même pas que... moi aussi je pourrai être mal avec cette situation... Même si Tama-chan fait tout pour m'aider, il ne peut pas imaginer ce que cela fait de savoir que la personne qui nous est destinée est au final celle qui nous déteste le plus... C'est juste horrible ! Mais à l'opposé de ça, je... fais des rêves vraiment... hmm... étranges... alors que je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous puisqu'on se déteste mutuellement... Tu es tellement différent ici, tu es doux calme... attentionné... tout l'opposé de ce que tu es en vrai ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser ni faire avec tout ça... »

Son visage à cet instant était tellement... empli de douleur. Même si c'est un gaki je ne suis pas complètement insensible surtout quand c'est de ma faute... involontairement. Du coup, je m'en veux encore plus de ne pas avoir pu éviter cette situation. Ils me traitent tous d'égoïste, mais que je leur montre que je m'inquiète aussi pour eux ne changera rien aux choses. Je ne peux pas leur dire que tout ça me panique au plus haut point et qu'actuellement je ne sais pas du tout comment le gérer...

« Tiens tiens tiens... Mais qui voilà tout seul ? » À être perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti Jin arriver. Ah ! Il exerce son pouvoir pleinement sur moi !

– « Je ne peux plus bouger !

– Bah oui ! Tu es TOUT SEUL... et donc vulnérable... _je sais me défendre aussi tout seul ! Qu'est ce qu'il croit_ ?

– Lâche-moi !

– Bah non j'étais venu parler calmement avec toi... parce que je m'interroge un peu... Comment le "pire ennemi des gakis" gère-t-il le fait que son propre calice soit lui même un gaki ?

–... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

– Menteur ! Je le vois dans tes yeux... _comme si j'allais te faciliter les choses et puis quoi encore ?! ..._ Ça doit être difficile quand même ?! Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris de te voir lui boire son sang la dernière fois, mais le faire pendant qu'il était évanoui grande idée ! ... _C'est ça moque toi tant que tu veux je m'en fiche..._

– En quoi ça te regarde ?! ... _Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour culpabiliser..._

– Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Toi, la légende... honnêtement, tu as beaucoup de courage, j'aurai été toi j'aurai fui tout ça je serai parti loin très loin...

– Mais je ne suis pas toi ! ... _J'y ai déjà pensé à vrai dire..._

– C'est vrai... c'est vrai... toutes ces personnes inquiètes pour toi, sans parler de la pitié des autres... pas facile, hein ?! Et l'autre le vit comment ? Non... attend je m'en fous en fait ! ... _Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? Il faut que je lui soutire des infos à propos de l'endroit où il retient Hasshi..._

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux vraiment ?!

– T'énerve pas comme ça... je voulais vérifier si ton "calice" était bien responsable du fait que tu puisses te défaire de mon pouvoir... et visiblement j'avais raison ! ... _Pourquoi tout le monde est déjà au courant ! Et je suis sûr qu'il l'était avant moi en plus_ !

– Tu veux parler ? D'accord ! Dis-moi où tu retiens Hasshi emprisonné !

– Tout de suite les grands mots "emprisonné" ! Ne t'inquiète pas ton petit camarade va très bien quoiqu'il est un peu faible... la nourriture... ce n'est plus ce que c'était !

– Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Libère-le !

– Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en mesure de négocier là... sauf si tu as quelque chose à me proposer...

– Je... _je ne vois que cette solution... _échange... _pour le sauver... _le avec moi...

– Pardon tu peux parler un peu plus fort je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris j'ai cru que tu me disais de te prendre pour te torturer à sa place...

– Échange-le avec moi !

– Choix difficile : te garder avec nous enfermé ou te regarder sombrer et te torturer tout seul avec tes problèmes... je crois que... je préfère garder Hashimoto encore un moment avec nous... et puis ça serait dommage de te priver de ta liberté ! Non vraiment je m'en voudrais... »

Si tu crois que tu peux me manipuler aussi facilement, tu te trompes ! Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de rentrer dans ton jeu et d'aller tout répéter à Takaki ! Cette histoire restera entre nous ! Et crois-moi je gagnerai !

-l-

– « Tama-chan avait raison, te parler dans mes rêves m'a libéré. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire... c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais. Depuis des jours... je me suis isolé... je fais exprès de dormir tout le temps pour venir ici avec toi...

– Et cela te convient de rester seul dans le monde réel ?

– Oui, je crois... je sais que j'ai juste besoin de m'endormir pour ne plus être seul... Alors c'est ça le "lien" ? ... C'est n'avoir qu'une seule personne qui compte à nos yeux ?

–... Je pense que oui...

–... Est-ce que c'est possible qu'il existe deux Fujigaya différents, toi et lui ?

–... Je ne peux pas te répondre.

–... Tu ne veux pas plutôt !_ Je souris. C'est un aspect de lui que j'apprécie._

– Oui, c'est vrai. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, je pense...

– Depuis quand tu me caches des choses ? ... Je sais que tu ne me diras rien, tu es trop têtu comme l'autre d'ailleurs ! _C'est à son tour de rigoler, ses épaules tressautent, dans un mouvement immature. Il a l'air si innocent..._

– Pourquoi tu le détestes autant lui et pas moi ?

– Parce que vous êtes complètement différents... _Même moi je suis incapable de dire pourquoi... Du moins, de trouver une raison valable._

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oui ! Si c'était lui, assis sur ce canapé allongé tout contre moi... Jusque-là_ dans les rêves, c'était toujours lui qui prenait les devants... pour une fois, je veux que ça change... si c'était dans la vraie vie, je ne me permettrais pas ce genre de choses, mais ici personne ne saura..._ je ne pourrai pas faire ça... »

-l-

C'est étrange... la dernière fois quand je me suis retrouvé dans ses rêves, je l'entendais seulement, j'étais incapable de le voir... Là... on est assis dans un canapé, moi à demi allongé sur lui. Je me sens... bien, reposé... Sa voix est calme, avec une pointe de timidité... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! Je ne peux pas maîtriser mes gestes, je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que se soit ! Il remonte une de ses mains sous ma chemise. Arrête ça ! Il se colle un peu plus à moi et tourne mon visage... le sien est à quelques centimètres seulement. J'ouvre la bouche, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment moi... Je suis incapable de contrôler ce qui se passe... Il faut que je me réveille à tout prix ! Ce qui se passe ici n'est pas... enfin... Non !

-l-

Je ne me lasse pas de ses baisers. Quand il est aussi proche, c'est tout mon corps qui frissonne. Et pourtant... aujourd'hui, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de différent en lui... comme s'il n'était plus le même... je dois me faire des idées... Il suffit juste qu'il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts pour que j'en sois persuadé... j'en veux plus ! Je ne résiste pas, lentement je parcours son torse un peu plus en imaginant chaque courbe qui passe sous ma main. Je cesse de l'embrasser pour aller parcourir son cou.

-l-

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il défait la ceinture de mon pantalon, alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je... Comment il en est arrivé là ? C'est pas possible ! ... Non... Mon corps réagit instinctivement, mais pas comme je le voudrais. Il continue son exploration plus en profondeur... Humm... Sa respiration au creux de mon oreille associée à son souffle, ses baisers dans mon cou... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sa main descend un peu plus... Chotto matte ! Chotto matte ! Pourquoi je ne l'interromps pas ?! Ahh... il caresse mon entrejambe par dessus mes sous-vêtements... je ne peux rien faire... mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je me cambre légèrement comme pour l'inciter à aller plus loin... Je ne peux pas nier que ce qu'il me fait n'est pas déplaisant... ses doigts franchissent la dernière limite... NON ! J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seul dans la pièce. C'était qu'un rêve, mais les sensations étaient plus que réelles... visiblement, mon corps a apprécié ce moment.

– « Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des cris !

– Euh... oui... oui..._ Je tente de cacher discrètement la preuve de mon agitation avec ce qui me tombe sous la main. _Juste un... cauchemar. _J'ai du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Nikaido me regarde bizarrement. Il se rapproche brusquement, je m'éloigne tout aussi rapidement. Non, mais ça ne va pas_ ?!

– Tu as fait quelque chose à ton arcade ?

– Hein ?!

– Tu étais blessé non ?

– Oui... pourquoi ?

– On dirait que tu n'as plus rien... Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait ?

– Oui, j'en suis sûr ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? J'ai peut-être été un peu agressif en répondant._

– OK... Je vais te laisser hein... »

Il sort de la pièce et ferme la porte. Je me lève doucement, me place devant le miroir pour vérifier ses dires. Je ne vois rien... Les blessures provoquées par mes quelques rencontres avec Jin et les autres ont disparu. C'est comme si... elles s'étaient soignées toutes seules... comme... par magie... Ah ! C'est pas possible... Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse faire ça ! Je pense que jusque-là j'espérai encore que tout le monde se trompe, moi y compris... Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence...

Il n'y a plus de doutes possibles... Il est mon calice... Je ne supporte pas de me regarder en face. Je tourne le dos au miroir. Un des rôles du calice est de soigner toutes blessures corporelles du vampire... En en parlant avec Takaki, on a émis l'hypothèse que chaque couple a sa propre façon de se soigner. Ce qui signifie que plus la relation est conflictuelle et tendue... comme « la nôtre », plus la méthode devra provoquer des réactions intenses. Alors quand il... Il faut que je sorte ! Que je prenne l'air ! J'attrape les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, les met et sort.

Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ça... Je ne fais pas attention aux directions que je prends. Mes pensées ne quittent pas ce rêve et ces conséquences... La seule chose qu'il ait faite qui aurait pu soigner cette blessure... c'est quand il... il m'a... touché... Comme si le fait qu'il soit un gaki n'était pas suffisant... Je... Enfin, j'aurai au moins réussi une chose, il me déteste. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela me réjouisse plus que ça...

-l-

Je baisse la tête. C'est de ma faute ce qui arrive.

– « Tu pensais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ?!

– Ça va c'est pas si grave que ça !

– Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Le nourrir avec ton propre sang Ryo ! Tu essayes quoi ? De lui donner assez de force pour qu'il puisse s'échapper ? _Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ça..._

– Mais c'est pas ça, j'ai juste pensé que... je_ ne pouvais pas résister, du vrai sang, enfin_ !

– Que quoi ? Qu'il n'était pas assez en forme pour s'échapper ? _C'est vrai que depuis que Ryo me... nourrit, je me sens moins faible._

– Non, mais avec ce qu'on lui donne à manger, nos déplacements étaient plus difficiles et plus lents ! C'est la seule idée que j'ai eue !

– Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler avant !

– Genre en ce moment tu es disponible pour t'occuper d'un truc comme ça ?!

– Ne le prend pas sur ce ton-là Ryo ! Et puis ce n'est pas trop le lieu et le moment de parler de ça ! _Il parle de moi. En même temps, c'est sûr que s'ils font des trucs pas très clairs c'est normal que Jin ne veuille pas en parler devant moi._

– Et pourquoi pas ? En ce moment, j'ai un peu le même statut que lui ! À moins que ce soit l'inverse ?! Vous me laissez ici à longueur de journée avec lui ! Vous ne me dites rien de ce que vous avez pu faire ou trouver !

– C'est peut-être parce qu'on attend d'être sûr des informations pour t'en parler ! Si on te donne des infos erronées pour rentrer dans le refuge des gakis on aura l'air malin ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de louper notre coup !

– Mais vous ne me dites même pas où vous en êtes dans l'avancement ou bien même des détails !

– OK ! Les détails n'ont pas changé. On attend que tout le monde s'endorme, on s'infiltre et on enlève Kitayama. Pour le reste, on cherche encore le meilleur endroit pour entrer ! _Hein ?! Non ! Il faut que je prévienne les autres ! Je..._

–...

– Que les choses soient bien claires Ryo ! S'il y a, ne serait qu'un seul truc qui se passe mal... que se soit durant l'opération ou avant... Je te tiendrai personnellement responsable ! _Je ne peux pas les laisser faire... Mais je ne peux rien faire_ !

– Ça va ! Je suis pas un gamin ! Je vais pas tout faire foirer !

– Je ne parle pas que de ce que tu pourrais faire, mais aussi de ce que tu as déjà fait ! _Il me jette une nouvelle fois un coup d'oeil en coin..._

–... À qui veux-tu qu'il le répète ? À part nous, il n'a personne à qui parler ! _Cette constatation me frustre un peu plus, et pourtant, il est tellement proche de la vérité..._

–... Je préfère te laisser le bénéfice du doute... Mais par précaution à partir de maintenant tu ne resteras plus autant de temps avec lui...

– Tant mieux ! Ça me fera des vacances ! J'en ai marre d'entendre ses plaintes !

– Que c'est méchant ! Regarde, tu lui fais, de la peine...

–... Je vais faire un tour !

-l-

– "Je trouve que depuis quelque temps tu t'isoles beaucoup des autres Mitsu...

– Je ne sais pas... Oui peut-être... _Je ne vais pas admettre que je le fais volontairement._

– C'est facile de s'enfermer dans ses rêves, ne tombe pas dans ce piège !

–... _Oui, je sais, j'ai choisi la facilité..._

– Si tu as besoin de p...

– Kitayama ! Kitayama ! Tamamori ! _J'écarquille les yeux à l'appel de mon nom et celui de Tama-chan ! C'est Takaki ! Je ne sais pas s'il est énervé ou... ses pas précipités se rapprochent. _Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement ! _Takaki est complètement paniqué ! C'est assez effrayant de le voir dans cet état. Je remarque de nombreuses taches de sang sur son tee-shirt, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu visiblement. Tama-chan se précipite vers lui, l'air inquiet._

– Takaki !? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je pas le temps... de vous expliquer ! Il faut que Kitayama vienne tout de suite !

– Chotto matte ! Chotto matte ! Calme-toi d'abord ! ... Viens t'asseoir !

– Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! On ne peut pas attendre !"

Même Tama-chan n'arrive pas à le calmer. Je commence à avoir peur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe, mais visiblement c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! En quoi ça peut me concerner ?

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les superbes reviews :D ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p ), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Kitayama commence à ressentir les effets d'une transformation inachevée. La situation au sein du clan de Jin s'envenime depuis qu'ils n'ont plus leur source d'informations : Uchi. Fujigaya refuse catégoriquement toutes interactions avec les gakis, malheureusement, c'est eux qui viennent le chercher. Alors que Kitayama vit de plus en plus dans ces rêves, Takaki arrive en trombe et en sang pour le ramener dans la réalité.

**Inori - Chapitre 6**

Je ne connais pas cet endroit. C'est magnifique. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un vampire puisse vivre dans un tel lieu. Avec Tama-chan, on a suivi Takaki jusqu'ici, ou plutôt il nous y a poussés. Depuis l'entrée, j'ai constaté des taches de sang au sol ce qui confirme les dires de Takaki. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans l'Antre à part nos respirations saccadées. Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris mon rôle dans tout cela. Même avec la tentative d'explication de Tama-chan, tout ceci reste encore obscur pour moi.

– « Comment tu te sens ? Désolé j'ai essayé de faire vite, mais... on_ passe à notre tour derrière un rideau._

– Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine ! Ce n'est pas si... grave... _Effrayant !__Je pensais que Takaki avait un peu exagéré en disant qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang... Fujigaya est allongé sur un lit, sa chemise blanche est devenue pourpre suite à une mauvaise rencontre avec Ryo semble-t-il... _Désolé qu'il vous ait fait venir pour rien... c'est moins grave que ça n'y paraît... _son visage se déforme avec la douleur... _ça va se... guérir tout... seul ! Merci pour la visite... excusez-moi de ne pas vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte... mais... malgré que ça ne saigne plus... j'ai quelques difficultés à me déplacer encore... _Une fois de plus, il est interrompu par la douleur, son visage est en nage. Il a beau tenter de garder le contrôle de la situation en étant hautain, distant et désagréable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui._

– Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Ça ne peut pas se soigner tout seul comme tu le prétends ! Arrête un peu d'être comme ça !

– Je n'ai pas besoin... d'aide... Takaki !_ ... Tout en disant ses mots, il a tenté d'agripper Takaki au col de sa chemise, essayant de lui faire comprendre au-delà des mots ce qu'il sous-entendait. J'ai comme l'impression que cela a un rapport avec moi._

– Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te donnais le choix Fujigaya ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'une telle blessure met des mois à se soigner alors que lui... _moi ? ..._ peut le faire en quelques minutes !

– Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !

– Parce que tu crois que je veux ?! Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement ! Je rentre. _Quelle prétention franchement ! Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirige vers la sortie._

– Attends s'il te plaît ! Kitayama ! ... _Je ne pensais pas que ça serait Takaki qui me courrait après, je ralentis, mais ne me retourne pas..._

– Excuse-le ! Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! _Je me retourne et souris..._

– Je ne vois pas en quoi son attitude est différente de d'habitude avec moi ?! Il est toujours prétentieux, arrogant, et distant ! _Il sait que j'ai raison, mais il ne se décourage pas pour autant._

– Je... je sais, mais... je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant... mais en réalité il n'est pas comme ça ! C'est quelqu'un qui se soucie des gens qui l'entourent, mais il n'aime pas être dépendant des autres du coup ça mène à des situations comme celle-ci... il a besoin d'aide, mais la refuse... _Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais j'ai envie de croire ce qu'il me dit, il ne peut pas être aussi horrible et avoir autant d'amis qui se soucient de lui..._

– ... D'accord, je reste... mais à la moindre réflexion un peu trop déplacée je pars qu'il soit soigné ou non !

– Merci ! Merci ! _J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir accepté un peu facilement, Takaki me ramène auprès des deux autres... mais je reste loin du lit quand même..._

– Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? ... _Takaki se retourne vers moi comme pour vérifier que je ne m'enfuis pas..._

– Pour te sauver idiot !

– Tout de suite les grands mots "me sauver"... Je suis pas... à l'agonie non plus !

– C'est vrai, ça se voit ! Pff tu oses dire ça alors que t'es même pas capable de te lever !

– Tamamori vas-y doucement... c'est pas la peine d'envenimer la situation...

– Tiens écoute un peu ce que te dit ton... ton... ce-que-tu-veux je m'en fous ! ... _Lui à court de mots ! Étonnant ! La douleur l'atteint plus qu'il ne veut le montrer, Takaki avait raison..._

– Tu veux te battre ? Tu n'as pas assez mal comme ça ?

– Bon ! Ça suffit ! Vous vous calmez un peu ! Tamamori va dans l'autre pièce j'arrive...

– ... _Quoi ?! Vous allez me laisser seul avec lui_ ?!

– Chotto matte ! Vous allez pas me laisser seul avec lui ! _Je lance un regard furieux à Fujigaya qui a réussi à dire la même chose que moi et en même temps en plus... mais il a de la peur réellement dans ses yeux... et j'arrive à la ressentir à cause de ce truc entre nous..._

– Eh bien, pour une fois vous êtes d'accord sur un point ! C'est déjà un début ! ... _Takaki se retourne vers moi et me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille... _N'hésite pas à te servir de ton pouvoir sur lui s'il est trop réticent et euh... quand tu l'auras soigné il faudrait qu'il boive un peu de ton sang... _il a l'air gêné de me dire ça... mais il ne m'a pas dit ce que je suis censé faire pour le soigner..._

– Mais qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire pour le... enfin, je dois faire quoi concrètement ?

– Je ne peux pas... _Il jette un œil inquiet vers Fujigaya qui visiblement n'essaye même pas d'écouter notre conversation... _Je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose qui dépend de vous...

– Mais comment moi je peux savoir ça ?

– ... Hmm, je pense que lui le sait. En se réveillant ce matin, une blessure qu'il avait au visage avait disparu. Ça doit s'être passé dans "vos" rêves... _pourquoi il parle de "nos" rêves ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans ses rêves moi ! ... _Comment le dire autrement ? Est-ce que dans un de tes rêves tu aurais fait quelque chose pour Fujigaya ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi... _Cette nuit ? ... Non... je vois p... Oh ! C'est pas possible ! J'écarquille les yeux... Takaki me sourit légèrement comme s'il avait compris..._

– Je vous laisse... »

Tout en disant cela il me pose la main sur l'épaule et s'en va rejoindre Tamamori, je pense. Je le regarde partir comme si on m'abandonnait. Je reporte mon attention sur Fujigaya qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis un long moment. Pas étonnant, il a les yeux fermés et le visage crispé par la douleur une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il est évanoui... Je n'ose pas me rapprocher... Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce qui se passe dans les rêves ne peut pas avoir d'impact dans la vie réelle ! Je fais le tour du lit sans le quitter des yeux. Je serai responsable de sa « guérison » miracle ?

Et même si c'était le cas, c'est pas parce que ça a fonctionné pour une petite égratignure que ça marchera cette fois ?! C'est pas vraiment la même taille de blessure ! C'est quand même bizarre il n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Je reviens à ma place initiale. Il n'a pas du tout bougé. Je me rapproche lentement. Je pourrais peut être vérifier qu'il va bien... enfin qu'il est toujours en vie... Je m'assois sur le rebord en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher. Je l'observe plus attentivement. Je sens que sa respiration est faible. Il ne doit pas être vraiment conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Lentement, je lève ma main, je la rapproche de son visage. Je referme le poing. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Peut-être que ça ne fera rien... pis il ne le saura pas tant qu'il ne se réveille pas... Je l'ai déjà fait dans mes rêves c'est pas méchant... c'est juste pour voir ce que ça fait... Je rapproche un peu plus mes doigts de son visage, ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de sa joue... Je pourrai toujours dire que c'était pour vérifier s'il allait bien... J'effleure sa joue et retire ma main aussitôt ! Il n'a pas bougé.

Mes doigts caressent un peu plus longtemps son visage. Il est brûlant. La fièvre fait perler des gouttes de transpiration sur son visage. Je jette un œil autour de moi. Sur une chaise un peu plus loin je repère une serviette. Je me lève et la prends. C'est tellement facile d'imaginer que c'est le Fujigaya de mes rêves... Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et humidifie la serviette. Je vais essayer de faire redescendre sa température, peut être que cela peut fonctionner. Je reviens auprès de lui. Son visage se crispe de temps en temps. Il n'est pas si désagréable quand il ne parle pas...

J'essuie son front... ses tempes... sa mâchoire... Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ! Je ne peux pas le trouver... attirant... surtout qu'il est blessé ! Je fais un aller-retour à la salle de bain pour rafraîchir la serviette et mes idées par la même occasion ! Je soulève légèrement sa tête avec ma main gauche et de l'autre, je passe délicatement la serviette dans son cou. Il ne réagit pas. Je repose sa tête avec précaution. Je finis devant sur son torse... Je pourrais peut-être... enlever sa chemise pour nettoyer un peu sa blessure et le sang séché sur son corps... Je retourne à la salle de bain une fois de plus, je remplis une bassine d'eau froide et retourne à ses côtés.

Tout comme dans mon rêve de cette nuit, je défais lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Je ne voudrais pas le réveiller ou lui faire mal. Je passe un pan de sa chemise par-dessus son épaule. La blessure est impressionnante ! Il doit souffrir le martyr ! Il a du courage ! Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver... Je connais Ryo, il ne lui aurait pas fait ça volontairement... Les courbes de son corps sont exactement comme dans mes rêves ! Je commence à nettoyer le sang tout en restant à bonne distance de la blessure... ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas grimacé de douleur. C'est rassurant... voilà que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Et puis quoi encore !

Je soulève son bras droit et fais glisser subtilement sa chemise ensanglantée. Je me rends bien compte que cela ne le soigne pas... mais je ne peux pas faire ça... ce n'est pas comme dans un de mes rêves... mais à part ça je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre... sa fièvre n'a pas baissé et sa douleur n'a pas disparue, elle s'est peut être juste un peu estompé... Je me rapproche de son visage... Je peux juste me contenter de... l'embrasser sur la joue ou le front... sans le réveiller toujours... J'ai une boule au ventre comme si j'appréhendais et en même temps c'est attirant... Je me lance... ma bouche est à quelques millimètres de son front... j'y dépose un baiser. Sa peau brûle mes lèvres c'est sûrement dû à sa fièvre... je m'éloigne un peu et l'observe.

Il n'a pas réagi. Je ne peux pas nier que ce n'était pas... désagréable... la tentation prend le dessus. Je pourrais réessayer pour voir... mais sur la joue cette fois... Sans le quitter des yeux, j'embrasse sa joue avec douceur. J'ai l'impression que la température de son corps est légèrement descendue... Et si tout était vrai ? ... Je me mords la lèvre... est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ça ? Il est inconscient ! J'ai l'impression d'abuser de lui... même si Takaki m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je le soigne à tout prix peu importe la méthode... je n'aime pas ça... Si je me dis que c'est « mon » Fujigaya peut-être que je culpabiliserai moins... et puis j'ai envie de savoir... est-ce que j'ai vraiment « le pouvoir » de le soigner ? ... Non sans appréhension, je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes et les enlève aussitôt. Pas de réaction. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je peux me rendre compte si sa température a baissé ou pas ! Et puis c'est pour son bien à lui ! Je recommence plus longuement. Je ferme les yeux. C'est agréable.

-l-

Je suis comme dans un rêve. Je me sens apaisé. L'atmosphère est douce et rassurante malgré que je sois blessé. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens qu'à un moment il y avait Takaki et son calice... et Kitayama était là aussi, je crois... avec la douleur et la perte de sang, j'ai dû m'évanouir... Mais pourquoi je me sens aussi bien... la dernière fois c'était... cette nuit ? Avec Lui ?! Je sens la présence de quelqu'un près de moi. Je crois que la perte de trop de sang me donne des hallucinations... J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de m'embrasser... sur la bouche ? Ça recommence ! J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. C'est Lui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le repousser. De lui même, il s'est levé et est allé se coller le dos au mur. Il a l'air effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis toujours dans mon antre, sur mon lit. Instinctivement, mes yeux se posent sur ma blessure. Je n'ai plus de chemise et mon torse a été nettoyé. Je pose une main sur mon front, j'ai moins chaud... comme si ma fièvre était tombée.

– « Hoy ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

– Je... je...

– On ne t'a pas demandé de prendre soin de moi ! Mais de me soigner ! ... _Je n'aime pas que l'on s'occupe de moi..._

– J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, de quoi tu te plains ! Tu préfères être couvert de sang ?

– C'est mon problème pas le tien ! ... _Je ne peux pas accepter ça c'est tout ! J'ai l'impression devenir dépendant des gens comme ça..._

– Arrête un peu ton cinéma ! ..._ Il se rapproche de moi, visiblement il y a quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé comme il s'y attendait... _Comment tu te sens ?

– ... Je ne sais pas... ma blessure me fait toujours mal, mais j'ai moins chaud... _Il sourit légèrement l'air satisfait et émerveillé en même temps... _Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

– On s'en fiche... le principal c'est que ça ait marché non ?

– Non ! Dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait !

– Je... j'ai juste... posé une serviette sur ton front... _Il ment, je le vois, et je le sens... merci le lien..._

– Ça ne viendrait pas plutôt de ce que tu m'as fait avant que je me réveille ?!

– Je...

– Je le savais, tu as essayé d'abuser de moi quand j'étais dans les vapes !

– C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

– Si je ne m'étais pas réveillé t'aurais été jusqu'où ?

– C'est bon ! Je ne t'ai pas violé non plus ! Et puis Takaki a dit que... mais_ qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? J'ai du mal à bouger... mon corps est lourd... _j'avais le droit d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi !

– Espèce de lâche ! Tu crois que tu peux me contrôler comme dans tes rêves ! »

-l-

Comment il peut savoir ce qui se passe dans mes rêves ? Et de quoi il parle exactement ? Je n'aime pas ça...

– « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais dans mes rêves ! ... Euh... _Il faut que je lui demande si c'est vrai... j'ai besoin de savoir si cette nuit... _c'est vrai que tu as une blessure qui a guéri toute seule ?

– ... En quoi ça te regarde ? ... _Il sait où je veux en venir, je le vois dans ses yeux..._

– Répond juste ! ..._ Je resserre mon emprise pour lui faire comprendre que je veux une réponse, mais sans lui faire mal..._

– Hoy ! C'est bon pas besoin de faire ça ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Content ! ..._ À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ça me réjouisse cela signifie quand même que mon intuition de départ quant à la méthode était juste, ça veut dire que je vais devoir... _tu peux lâcher maintenant c'est bon ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir non plus... comment dire je suis déjà dans l'incapacité de... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se recroqueville sur lui même. Sa blessure le fait violemment souffrir. Je peux la ressentir aussi. Sans réfléchir, je cours jusqu'à lui, je m'agenouille par terre pour être à sa hauteur. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour le soulager. Je le saisis par les épaules et essaye de le rallonger sur le lit. Rien n'y fait ! La douleur persiste. C'est comme ci je portais en partie sa blessure. J'en ai la tête qui tourne. Il ne peut pas rester allongé. Je m'assois sur le rebord.

Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te soulager ! Il se rassoit sur le lit. Une idée vient, c'est comme une évidence ! Je me saisis de son visage. Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, je l'embrasse. C'est un geste à moitié désespéré, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait aussi. Mes mains l'empêchent de s'enfuir. Il se débat légèrement. Sa bouche reste close, mais ses lèvres sont douces et agréables... Il cesse de se débattre petit à petit... Je sens que la douleur commence à s'estomper... Il a compris aussi pourquoi je faisais ça...

Doucement, il répond à mon baiser. Il se calme peu à peu, ses muscles se détendent. Je reprends ma respiration et lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, ses yeux sont fermés. Il est magnifique. C'est difficile de se refréner. Je m'empare de sa bouche à nouveau. Il ne montre aucune résistance cette fois. Je joue avec ma langue sur ses lèvres. Je ne résiste pas à aller plus loin. Je tente une intrusion dans sa bouche. Oh ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

-l-

Je sens la douleur qui diminue petit à petit. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe, j'intensifie notre échange. C'est comme de la morphine, je me sens bien. Je commence à retrouver mes idées. La douleur est partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue grâce lui... c'est agréable... Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure... il est tendre... Stop ! Je le repousse d'un geste brusque. Mes pensées me font peur. Je ne peux pas me mettre de l'apprécier comme ça !

– « Lâche-moi !

– Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant !

– C'est toi qui m'as obligé !

– Au moins, les petites plaies se sont refermées ! Mais pourquoi ton ventre non ?!

– Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? _La blessure est trop profonde pour être soignée aussi facilement..._

– _... _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas guéri complètement ?! ..._ Il ne m'écoute pas du tout... je crois même qu'il m'ignore..._

– Ne surestime pas ton pouvoir ! Tu ne peux pas tout résoudre sous prétexte d'être... _Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, il est hors de question qu'il sache comment maîtriser ça..._

– Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?! ... _Comment il sait_ ?

– Tout ! ... _Mon ventre me fait souffrir, mais je ne peux pas le montrer, il faut qu'il parte..._

– Je vois que tu as mal ! Plus vite tu me dis ce qu'il faut que je fasse plus vite je pars alors ?

– ... _jamais..._

– Donc c'est quelque chose qui te dégoûte vu ta tête...

– C'est sûr que toi c'est quelque chose qui ne te dérange pas visiblement...

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Que dans tes rêves... ça ne te dérange pas de faire ce genre de choses... _Merde ! J'en ai trop dit_ !

– Comment tu sais... ce qui se passe dans mes rêves ? ... Je n'arrive_ pas à savoir s'il est irrité ou s'il tente de comprendre..._

– T'inquiète pas si j'ai été trop méchant tu peux partir je ne te retiens ... _Il me sourit ! Pourquoi_ ?

– Bien essayé ! Mais il m'en faut plus ! Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant pour les rêves, mais je le découvrirai... à moins que tu bluffes... _Comment je peux bluffer sur un truc comme ça ?! Il est plus tenace que ce que je croyais... _Donc de ce que tu dis il faut... _mais pars ! ... _C'est proportionnel à la taille de la blessure...

– ... Mais pourquoi tu ne pars... pas... à la fin ?

– Parce que même si je t'aime pas vraiment... Ce n'est_ pas ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière... _Tu as besoin de mon aide pour guérir et en plus si je ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras pas continuer à chercher...

– Ne me sous-estime pas ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de bouger !

– Alors, vas-y ! Lève-toi ! ..._ Je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort... je... ne... peux..._

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Arrête !

– Je suis désolé, mais c'était pour être sûr que tu ne puisses pas bouger et t'enfuir ! ... _La blague ! Comment je pourrais m'enfuir ? _... Pas que j'aime cette méthode, mais ils m'ont dit de te soigner à tout prix ! Et ne crois pas que j'apprécie ce que je vais faire ! ..._ Menteur je suis sûr que tu me l'as déjà fait dans un de tes rêves ! …_

– Enlève tes mains de... _Enfoiré ! Il utilise son pouvoir pour m'empêcher de parler..._

– Je ne sais pas imagine que c'est quelqu'un d'autre à ma place... je fais juste ça pour te soigner je te le répète encore une fois ! Je peux te promettre de ne prendre aucun plaisir à faire ça ! Et c'est autant gênant pour toi que pour moi ! ... »

Ce n'est pas le problème que ce soit toi ! C'est juste que cette méthode est humiliante pour moi ! Pourquoi c'est pas comme les autres un truc tout gentil tout mignon ?! Je ferme les yeux je veux ne pas voir ça... je sens ses doigts trembler en défaisant les boutons. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait... mais cette fois je suis le « Fujigaya méchant » de la réalité ! Pas celui qu'il affectionne et qu'il cherche à retrouver dans ses rêves tout le temps.

Au final, il ne connaît de moi que ce que je veux bien lui montrer... Ses mains font légèrement glisser mon pantalon. C'est horrible de se retrouver à demi nu devant quelqu'un qu'on ne... je sais plus où j'en suis ! Même les yeux fermés je peux sentir son regard sur moi, son hésitation... si je le dégoûte autant qu'il ne le fasse pas ! Je me demande ce qui est le pire qu'il ose le faire en pensant à l'autre ou qu'il ne le fasse pas ?

Décide-toi ! ... Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi... cette attente est interminable ! Il n'aurait pas autant hésité si ça avait été un autre ! Je sais que c'est moi qui ai créé cette situation, mais être impuissant comme ça, ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qui se passe j'ai l'impression d'être des années en arrière quand j'étais le jouet des gakis...

-l-

Je crois que je commence à le comprendre de plus en plus... je ressens sa peine... je devine facilement que ça a un lien avec son passé. De ce que m'a expliqué Tama-chan, il a des antécédents difficiles avec les gakis. Au final, il est comme tout le monde, malgré le rempart qu'il s'est créé. Je relâche un peu l'emprise que j'exerce sur lui. J'ai abusé en l'empêchant de parler. Je suis désolé. Il ne se débat plus. Je pense qu'il s'est résigné. Il ferme les yeux comme si j'étais son pire cauchemar. Est-ce que je suis bizarre de trouver ça mignon et touchant ? Il n'est pas dans une position très agréable alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. En le regardant, je me dis que peut-être les « deux » Fujigaya ne font qu'un en réalité ?! C'est peut-être trop si je commence directement. Je devrai peut-être le mettre à l'aise ? Faut que je lui parle ? Ou un geste suffira ? Il va croire que j'hésite et que je vais partir en trombe si je ne fais rien. Il a peur. J'ai l'impression d'être le méchant qui essaye de le tuer !

-l-

Il se lève du lit ! Alors finalement il a capitulé ! Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non ?! J'ouvre les yeux. Il ne prend pas la direction de la sortie contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé. Il va dans la salle de bain. Je le fixe interloqué. Il revient vers moi et s'assoie à côté de ma taille. Il a un couteau dans la main. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Non ! Il vient de s'ouvrir la paume de la main gauche ! Mais pourquoi ?

« C'est pourtant évident ! C'est pour qu'on soit à armes égales ! Tu pourras plus dire que c'est moi le méchant qui abuse de toi ! » Sans que je puisse dire quoi que se soit. Il place son poing serré au-dessus de ma bouche. Une première goutte de sang tombe sur mes lèvres. Puis une deuxième. Instinctivement, ma langue les récupère. Son sang est si bon ! Tous les autres sont si fades à côté. J'en veux encore. Plus. Ça ne coule pas assez vite. Sans trop me relever, je saisis son avant-bras et le mords au poignet en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal.

Je crois qu'il sourit. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Je ne connais rien de meilleur au monde que de boire quelque chose d'aussi exquis. Gorgée après gorgée, je n'arrive pas à être rassasié. « Je pense que c'est bon ! Tu as bu assez ! Je commence à avoir le bras qui s'endolorit ! » Mon festin s'arrache à moi. Je le fixe. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il m'a libéré. J'ai pu bouger sans problème.

– « Tu as repris un peu de tes forces ?

– Oui... merci...

– Ne me remercie pas trop vite ! J'ai fait ça pour que tu ne puisses pas dire que c'est du viol ! Avec ce que tu as bu, tu peux te défendre?!... »

Alors là je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'un tel truc !

-l-

Avant qu'il comprenne, je peux tenter de reprendre là où j'en étais. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il ne dit rien. J'effleure sa peau à la limite de son boxer. Son bas ventre frissonne. Je ne sais pas trop où je dois regarder. Si je fixe ce que ma main est en train de faire je vais passer pour un pervers, si je le regarde dans les yeux je vais rougir... et si je fixe sa plaie ça fait genre j'ai aucun sentiment... ça serait tellement plus simple s'il ne me regardait pas ! Lentement, je laisse glisser ma main par dessus le tissu. Je me sens rougir j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué !

– « Chotto matte ! ... _Il me saisit le bras... _qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Hmm... je tente de te soigner ! ... _Visiblement, il n'a pas fait attention à mon trouble..._

– Je pense que je vais survivre comme ça ! Le sang que tu m'as donné... suffira !

– Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi têtu ?!

– Oui toi ! ... _Très malin ! ... _Tu n'auras qu'à faire ce genre de chose au Fujigaya de tes rêves, je suis sûr que ça te dérangera moins ! ... _Il a réussi à me mettre en colère avec juste une phrase..._

– Comment tu sais ?! Et pour qui tu te prends pour me juger comme ça ? ... _Je me défais de son emprise d'un geste brusque..._

– Je le sais ! Point ! ... _Pourquoi je lui ai redonné autant de force ? N_e t'en fais pas j'aurai préféré ne pas voir ça ! Ni même entendre ! ... _Entendre ?! S'en est trop il faut que je sache... sans réfléchir je le menace avec le couteau qui m'a servi un peu plus tôt... _Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? ... _Une fraction de seconde ! C'est le temps qui lui a fallu pour me désarmer et m'attraper les poignets..._

– Lâche-moi ! »

Je suis bête ! C'est sûr qu'à rester assis sur le bord du lit, je ne peux pas avoir l'ascendant sur lui... alors qu'il est blessé... Alors que si je me place au-dessus de lui je pourrai parfaitement le contrôler... Sans attendre, je me lève d'un coup, il n'a d'autre choix que de me lâcher, j'en profite pour inverser la tendance en lui planquant les mains au-dessus de sa tête avec ma main gauche.

-l-

À lui avoir saisi les poignets comme ça, la douleur est revenue et plus forte qu'avant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il s'est installé à califourchon sur moi pour pouvoir me maîtriser ! Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi bête ! Pourquoi il s'entête à utiliser la force ? Et son pouvoir ?

– « Parle ! ... Et_ pour dire quoi ? …_

– Dégage de sur moi !

– Pas avant que tu m'aies dit comment tu sais ! ... _Réfléchit abruti..._

– Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? On partage les MÊMES rêves ! ... _J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque, mais il m'a cherché et il m'a fait mal... la douleur est grandissante et pulse au rythme de mon cœur. J'esquisse une grimace._

– _... _On en reparlera plus tard ! Mais ne crois pas qu'on va en rester là ! Franchement si tu n'étais pas si mal en point je ne me priverais pas de...

– De ? ... Va y te gène pas ! Je suis impatient d'enten... dre la suite !

– OK ! Au lieu de jouer à qui plus con alors que tu as mal visiblement... je te soigne et après on se bat autant que tu veux... parce que ça me gênerait de battre un infirme !

– Hoy ! ... _Il n'a pas tord sur un point... j'ai... vraiment trop mal... me battre avec lui n'a fait qu'amplifier la douleur... j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer..._ C'est... d'accord... »

Comme pour lui montrer que j'accepte le compromis je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si peu vêtu durant notre « échange ». Lentement, il diminue la pression sur mes bras jusqu'à me libérer complètement. J'arrête de respirer, sa main effleure ma virilité. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi c'est la seule solution ? Il faut que je pense à autre chose... mais quoi ? Comment fait-il pour réussir à... sa main est chaude... ou alors c'est moi qui ai chaud... Une idée il faut que je trouve une idée... ah... ah non je... Mon corps réagit aux aller-retour qu'il fait sur mon...

Je peux respirer de nouveau correctement et la douleur repart une fois de plus aussi vite qu'elle était venue. C'est vraiment trop gênant ! Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que cela ne suffit pas à faire refermer la plaie principale, elle est trop profonde. Il a arrêté. Pourquoi ? Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux j'ai trop honte. Peut être que lui aussi a remarqué que ça ne se soignait pas complètement et que... Chotto ! Comment sa main a pu se retrouver en dessous aussi vite ? Je pose une de mes mains sur mes yeux. Je crois que je n'ai pas connu de situation pire que celle-ci ! Le pire c'est que je le fais de mon plein gré ! ... Il est doux... je ne peux pas penser ça ! Il m'a drogué avec son sang c'est pas possible !

La température de mon corps augmente encore. Je me mords la lèvre. Je tente de contrôler ma respiration qui, contre ma volonté, s'accélère, tout comme ses soins d'ailleurs. Dans un mouvement désespéré, je plaque le dos de mon poignet contre ma bouche pour tenter d'étouffer un gémissement. Pas moyen que je lui montre que je ne suis pas indifférent. Je suis sûr qu'il pense à l'autre pour être aussi tendre ! J'ai la tête qui tourne... ce n'est pas déplaisant pire même c'est plaisant... je... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps... je... Chotto !

Mais... je pose mon autre main là où plus tôt j'avais un trou dans le ventre. Ça s'est refermé ! Oh ! Il a réussi à me guérir... Comment je peux douter encore ? Il n'y a plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit mon calice ! J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Il me fixe. Il rougit. Pourquoi ? De nous deux, c'est quand même à moi d'être le plus gêné ! « Je ne suis pas l'autre Fujigaya pas besoin de te donner autant de mal ! Je suis guéri... tu peux arrêter de me tripoter ! » Je ne voulais pas être aussi blessant. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je voulais juste lui montrer qu'il pouvait arrêter. « Va te faire foutre ! » Il semble qu'il ait très mal pris ce que je lui ai dit. Sans attendre de réponse, il part précipitamment.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^_^ ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p ), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Fujigaya, gravement blessé, a été soigné par Kitayama. Mais il semble que cela ne change rien à l'avis que se fait Taisuke des gakis...

**Inori - Chapitre 7**

Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est... ! ... Non, mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible. Quel enfoiré ! « Aide-le ! Y'a que toi qui peut le faire ! » Ils ne valent pas mieux que lui ! Je ne voulais pas ! J'aurai mieux fait de le laisser... ! Ça fait déjà dix bonnes minutes que je suis rentré au Refuge, dans mon coin et je n'arrive pas à me calmer... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Normalement juste être ici me fait me sentir bien... Mais il faut croire que cet événement a bouleversé plus de choses que je ne pensais... c'est décidé !

Je rassemble mes affaires les plus importantes. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à entendre parler d'eux ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je ne me suis jamais senti à la fois aussi... minable... sali... et en colère... Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de le soigner, je pensais qu'il... arfff... Stop ! C'est un con, c'est tout ! C'est bon, j'ai tout. Je sors. « Kitayama ! » C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ! Je me retourne brusquement, Tamamori

– « Qu'est-ce que..._ je l'interromps_ !

– Il est soigné, du moins physiquement, mentalement, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le sauver ! _Il soupire._ Je... pars, ne me demande pas où, et qu'on ne s'avise pas de me chercher.

– Tu es sûr ? _Il a l'air inquiet._

– Oui, je... j'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner, d'être seul.

– Tu... ? _Il ne sait pas comment le dire..._

– Oh non certainement pas pour le voir... Si je pouvais ne plus jamais le revoir d'ailleurs... je m'en ferais une véritable joie. _Je souris tristement. C'est dingue, c'est la présence de Tama-chan qui m'a calmé... Il se rapproche._

– Tu ne me diras pas où tu vas. _Je le regarde puis baisse le regard, non, je ne dirais rien. _OK, j'ai compris. »

Il s'apprête à me toucher, je m'éloigne pour esquiver. Une étincelle de tristesse traverse son regard avant d'être remplacée par de la colère. Il s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser passer. Je sors sans un regard. J'espère qu'il saura leur faire passer le message : laissez-moi tranquille ! Je marche sans me retourner, sans vraiment réfléchir à où je vais. J'ai juste besoin de me trouver un coin calme, et loin de lui !

-l-

Il faut que je sois discret. Je dois impérativement m'échapper, sans ça je ne pourrais pas prévenir les autres que Kitayama est en danger. Je n'ai pas tous les détails de leur plan. Mais je crois qu'ils le surveillent depuis longtemps...

– « Ryo ! On passe à l'action ce soir ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

– Oui ! Parfaitement ! On commence à quelle heure ?

– À la tombée de la nuit, ça sera l'idéal, je pense.

– OK ! C'est Kitayama qui va être surpris...

– ... Ne fais pas trop de zèle ! Tiens-t'en au plan !

– Oui ! ... Je vais m'occuper de notre prisonnier en attendant... »

Je fais semblant de dormir. En faisant ça, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses. Heureusement qu'ils ne se méfient pas de moi. « Hashimoto ? » Pourquoi il chuchote ? « Hasshi ? » Je ne bouge pas, je reste tête baissée. « Je vais desserrer un peu les liens de tes mains... Pour que tu puisses manger... Mais ne fais rien de stupide en échange... » J'acquiesce de la tête très légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Il passe dans mon dos et s'accroupit. Je sens ses mains au niveau de mes poignets. J'espère pouvoir m'enfuir après qu'il m'ait nourri. J'aurai assez de forces... enfin, j'espère. À la nuit tombée ? C'est bientôt ? Je vais devoir... trahir Ryo... bien qu'il soit censé être le méchant, je m'en veux de lui faire ça...

– « Je... je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir pour aller te chercher à manger... Il faudra que tu te contentes de mon sang...

– ... Merci... »

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme repas. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se plante devant moi et me tend son bras. Je le fixe, j'hésite... Avec mes deux mains, je saisis son avant-bras, je l'apporte jusqu'à ma bouche. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Je le mords. C'est bon, ça fait du bien ! À chaque fois que je me nourris de son sang, j'ai l'impression de faire un festin de roi. À chaque gorgée, je sens mes forces qui reviennent.

– « Ryo ! _Je sursaute. J'arrête immédiatement de boire. _J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Viens !_ Je soupire de soulagement. Rapidement, il descend la manche de son pull pour cacher les deux orifices._

– Je reviens ! »

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix, de la mélancolie ? Impossible ! C'est Ryo, je me fais des idées ! Je le regarde s'éloigner. Il part en direction des éclats de voix... Je suis seul. C'est le moment rêvé ! J'ai de la force et mes mains sont déjà libres ! En moins d'une minute, je suis debout à la porte de ma prison. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur... Personne en vue... Si je ne me trompe pas Ryo et les autres sont à l'autre bout du Refuge. À moi la liberté ! J'aurais aimé... si j'avais pu... dire merci ou quelque chose comme ça à Ryo...

Je ne dois pas penser à ça. C'est la vie de Kitayama qui est en jeu ! Un dernier coup d'oeil... toujours personne. Je tends l'oreille... aucun bruit de pas, ou de voix. C'est le moment. Je me précipite vers la sortie. La lumière m'éblouit bien qu'elle ne soit pas très forte. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit... Je cours à travers les rues sans trop savoir où je vais. Tout ce que je veux c'est mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et moi.

-l-

Il n'est pas là... une fois de plus. Il m'évite jusque dans nos rêves... Le cadre est agréable et apaisant. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas mon œuvre, ou du moins si c'est moi ce n'est pas volontaire... Je ne sais pas encore comment contrôler tout ça. Et si ce n'est pas moi, il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de le faire... Une brise légère souffle doucement, et les Sakuras sont en fleurs. Il est capable de créer ce genre d'ambiance.

Par moment, j'ai la sensation qu'il est ici avec moi, quelque part... à m'observer... mais cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Je pense que dès l'instant où il ressent ma présence il s'enfuit... à moins qu'il soit tellement doué que... non c'est impossible ! Je tourne la tête à ma gauche. L'autre Kitayama est là. Il me regarde doucement, sourit... comme s'il essayait de me rassurer. Au moins, il respecte mon silence, ce qui n'est pas toujours vrai dans la vie réelle. Le calme qui nous entoure me permet de réfléchir calmement que se soit au sujet d'Hasshi ou de... lui... je comprends mieux pourquoi il disait préférer rester ici...

– « Je n'aurai pas dû me moquer de toi la dernière fois... _L'autre me sourit, mais la tristesse de ses yeux ne ment pas... Est-ce que les miens reflètent mon état d'esprit actuel_ ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

– Parce que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu disais... ici, c'est un monde qui nous appartient et que l'on peut contrôler, on peut se montrer tel que l'on est, sans crainte... de montrer ses faiblesses...

– Pourquoi tu cherches tant à les cacher ? Ce n'est pas un mal ?!

– Admettre que l'on a une faiblesse c'est comme... je ne sais pas... je peux décemment pas laisser les gens tomber en leur disant que je ne peux pas les aider...

– C'est pour ça que tu tentes de les mettre à l'écart ?

– En les blessant volontairement, je les protège... Ce n'est pas très clair n'est-ce pas ?

– ...

– Même pour moi c'est confus ! ... Plus je sens que je pourrai attirer des problèmes à quelqu'un par ma simple présence, plus je vais chercher à l'éloigner de moi de façon rapide et radicale...

– Comme avec moi ?

– Oui... et non... _Je me tourne face à lui..._ C'était autant pour me protéger moi que toi ! J'ai trop souffert par le passé à cause des gakis, je ne peux pas... _Je regarde de nouveau face à moi, comment dire les choses sans le blesser... sans qu'il veuille partir... Le plus simple, ça serait... _pour que tu comprennes mieux sans te méprendre sur mes intentions...

– Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Ne te force pas...

– Si je ne suis pas capable de te le dire à toi... je ne le dirai jamais... et puis je te dois bien ça... "Tu" m'as soigné sans poser de questions... _Je prends une grande respiration, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours réussi à éviter de raconter tout ce qui m'était arrivé... Mes mains tremblent. J'ai l'impression de me mettre à nu. Je déteste ça. Je me sens vulnérable... _Je devais être aussi jeune qu'Hasshi aujourd'hui... À l'époque, l'entente entre les gakis et les vampires n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Les gakis s'ennuyaient facilement et avaient comme distraction de s'amuser avec les vampires... Un groupe de six m'est tombé dessus alors que je cherchais à manger pour moi et mes frères... en une fraction de seconde... ils ont tué mes deux jeunes frères alors qu'ils étaient inoffensifs ! ... _Je sens les larmes monter..._ J'étais à un contre six, je n'avais aucune chance ! Je pensais que mon heure était venue et... j'aurais préféré ! L'un d'eux a commencé par m'empêcher de bouger..._ Ma voix tremble... _les autres ont pu débuter leur jeu... dont le but était de me casser les os, mais sans me toucher... _j'entends encore le bruit mélangé à leurs rires... _Ma réaction leur a tellement plu qu'ils ont décidé de m'emmener avec eux. Pendant des mois ça a été le même rituel, dès que j'allais mieux, dès que mes os étaient réparés ils trouvaient un nouveau jeu toujours plus douloureux que le précédent... _Je fixe mes mains, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les tripoter. Je me sens mal en en parlant encore maintenant... je n'ai pas vu sa main arriver. Il la pose sur les miennes et enferme mes doigts. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Une larme coule sur ma joue... _quand... quand j'ai senti que leur pouvoir commençait à faiblir... j'ai tout fait pour économiser mes forces en attendant le moment propice pour m'enfuir et... me venger. Mais au final, je n'ai pas eu besoin... Takaki est arrivé avec d'autres, pour me sortir de là... Depuis ça, je ne fais plus confiance aux gens... mis à part Takaki et... Nikaido... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à accepter que tu sois un gaki. Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. Mais j'ai mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte, et je l'ai blessé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! _Je me retourne vers lui, ancre mon regard dans le sien... _je m'en veux sincèrement...

– Je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de le lui dire ! Je n'en doute pas... »

-l-

– « ... Je suis sûr que s'il entendait ces mots, il ne pourrait que te comprendre... _Tout me paraît clair à présent, entre ce que m'a dit Tamamori et ça..._

– Si seulement il acceptait encore de me voir... _Je... je veux que ça soit moi, la personne en qui il puisse avoir confiance ! C'est... bizarre de se dire ça, alors qu'on se bat tout le temps, qu'on n'est même pas capable de se parler dans la réalité... Aujourd'hui, je me dis que je..._

– ... voudrais être le seul qui compte.

– ...

– Enfin... ce que je veux dire c'est, que... est-ce que tu serais prêt à ce qu'il devienne vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour toi ? _Il se retourne lentement vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Il sait_ !

– Kita... »

Je me réveille en sursaut ! Je pense que je me suis trahi... Espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi il a fallu que je parle à voix haute ? C'est sûr, il sait que c'était moi... Ça ne va pas simplifier les choses... Le connaissant il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir espionné de cette façon... Mais sans ça, je n'aurai jamais vu son vrai visage, et je n'aurai jamais su ce qui s'était réellement passé avec ces gakis. J'arrive à retrouver le Fujigaya des rêves en lui. C'est une partie de lui qu'il camoufle... Et dire que j'avais assuré à Tamamori que je n'irais pas le voir... et au final c'est ce que je fais toutes les nuits... Certes, j'arrive à me dissimuler à ses yeux, mais c'est quand même moi qui suis à l'origine de chaque environnement. Je m'en amuse même... je suis capable de créer des décors apaisants et magnifiques à la fois... j'arrive même à contrôler le niveau de floraison des sakuras.

Et pourtant... J'en peux plus de ce lien ! Il m'épuise. Je suis venu ici pour prendre du recul, échapper à toute cette histoire de calice, mais au bout du compte même isolé dans Asakusa je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Chaque sortie que je fais, peu importe l'endroit, j'ai la sensation qu'on m'observe, qu'on m'espionne. J'espère à chaque fois que c'est lui, mais il n'y a jamais personne... J'en suis rendu à m'imaginer qu'on me suit juste parce que je suis... je n'arrive pas à l'oublier... J'entends comme des pas... qui rodent... Non c'est impossible ! Quelque chose vient de tomber, je fais volte-face vers l'origine du bruit. Il y a une ombre...

-l-

– « Non, mais ça serait bien que ça devienne pas une manie de venir ici comme ça ! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à débarquer comme ça tout le temps ? Il ne se rend pas compte, c'est pas son Refuge ! Ni le nôtre_ !

– C'est pas le moment de me faire une scène ! Je ne suis pas là pour...

– Oy ! Pas ici !

– Laisse-moi finir ! On a retrouvé Hasshi !

– Oh ! Vraiment ? C'est formidable !

– Mais laisse-moi finir ! Ils veulent s'en prendre à Kitayama !

– Quoi ? Tu... tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

– Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus ! Hasshi nous a raconté tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre pendant sa captivité ! Ils veulent venir dans la nuit !

– Tu... Vous en êtes certains ?

– Oui ! Hasshi les a bien entendus, ils veulent que vous soyez endormis pour que ça soit plus simple. Ils ont tout prévu. Apparemment, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils vous espionnent.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, il n'est pas là ! Tu pourras remercier Fujigaya, c'est à cause de lui qu'il est parti ! _Takaki me fixe d'un air ahuri._

– Tu es sûr que c'est une si bonne nouvelle ? Tu sais où il est ? _Mon visage se décompose, après tout c'est vrai, je ne sais pas où il est... Si je croise Fujigaya, je le frappe pour de bon, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne va rien arriver à Kitayama_ !

– S'il allait mal, je le saurais ! _Il a l'air sceptique de ma réponse et je le comprends. En même temps, si eux aussi savaient qu'il n'est pas ici, ils ne voudraient pas venir_ !

– Tu en es vraiment sûr ? _Il a l'air triste, blessé. J'y suis peut-être allé un petit peu fort..._

– Pas vraiment... La chose seule qu'on puisse faire, c'est les attendre durant la nuit.

– Tu n'as aucun moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de Kitayama ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas le joindre ? Toi comme moi ça nous rassurerait.

– Non... Aucun... Il a été très clair là-dessus...

– Je vais rentrer prévenir les autres de ce qu'il en est. Quoi que tu en dises, ou penses, Fujigaya a l'air absent en ce moment et je pense que ce n'est pas étranger à Kitayama. »

J'acquiesce, je détourne les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'est la fin de la conversation.

-l-

Je suis sur le toit du Refuge. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je me suis réveillé... J'entends quelqu'un entrer en trombe. C'est Takaki, il veut que l'on se retrouve tous en bas, visiblement il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Mon malaise augmente. Je descends.

– « Je reviens de chez les gakis._ Il y_ _a un truc qui n'est pas normal, il essaie de paraître calme..._ C'est bon, si jamais Jin et les autres essaient d'aller chercher Kitayama là-bas, ils ne l'auront pas !

– C'est-à-dire ?_ Yokoo... Il ne parle pas souvent, mais c'est pertinent._

– Bah... _Il soupire._ Il n'est pas au Refuge... _J'écarquille les yeux ! Takaki se tourne vers moi. _Il est parti depuis quelques jours et ils ne savent pas du tout où il est... »

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, je sors en courant de la salle. « Fujigaya ! » Je ne me retourne pas, je continue. J'entends Takaki se lancer à ma poursuite. Il m'arrête une fois dehors.

– « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _Il me regarde d'un air inquiet._

– Le chercher. »

Sans attendre, je repars. Je cours jusqu'à mon Antre. Si je ne me trompe pas, la dernière fois, et peut-être les autres aussi, le vrai Kitayama était présent dans mes rêves. Si jamais il est sain et sauf, je pourrai le savoir grâce à ça. La route me paraît inhabituellement longue. J'arrive enfin. Je m'empresse de m'allonger. Comme je le pensais, j'ai énormément de mal à m'endormir, si je ne me calme pas, je ne vais jamais y arriver. C'est peut-être dû à l'inquiétude.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... sans que je puisse lui dire réellement que je suis désolé... je... m'en voudrai... même si c'est difficile à admettre. Et dire que j'avais enfin trouvé mon calice ! Pourquoi ce n'est jamais simple avec moi ?... Une pièce noire, visiblement j'ai réussi à m'endormir. Il n'est pas là... Une espèce d'angoisse m'envahit... pourtant je ne pense pas être inquiet à ce point. Je suis assis quelque part, je ne vois vraiment rien, il n'y a pas un rayon de lumière. Je me sens paniqué... j'ai peur. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ma peur à moi... Takaki avait tort !

– « Kitayama ! _Je me surprends moi-même à crier son nom._

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est une solution de crier comme ça ?! _Je sursaute, je n'ai pas senti qu'il arrivait... J'arrive à faire la différence, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui parle. _Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt chercher à comprendre ? _Aucun doute, ce Kitayama là, c'est bien son subconscient... Pour oser me parler comme ça. _C'est pourtant simple.

– Aide-moi ! Tes remarques ne font pas avancer les choses... _Il est exaspérant... Comment ça se fait ? ... Il était si calme et posé avant... voire même réconfortant._

– Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé ! _Il a été enlevé par les autres ! C'était juste une ruse que de dire qu'ils iraient le chercher chez les gakis. Je respire profondément et hoche de la tête._

– Où est-ce que tu es ? _Je n'arrive pas à en prononcer plus._

– Je ne connais pas l'endroit, de ce que j'ai pu voir avant qu'ils m'enferment, c'est un lieu chaleureux. Il y a un peu de verdure, deux, trois bougies dans un coin pour créer une ambiance sympa. _Ce n'est pas un endroit anodin..._

– On dirait comme un Antre... Est-ce que tu as vu un objet particulier ou une vue, ou quoi que se soit qui puisse m'aider à te trouver ?

– Y'a un truc... une image un peu... moche où les couleurs bleues et vertes s'entremêlent.

– Hoy ! C'est moi qui l'ai offert à Nika-chan ! »

Je me réveille instantanément. Je sais ! Je repars aussi vite que je suis arrivé. Heureusement que Nikaido m'a prévenu qu'il avait trouvé son Antre. La route me paraît plus courte que ce qu'elle n'est réellement. J'arrive rapidement. Je suis déjà devant. Mon esprit n'arrive pas à se calmer. Les alentours sont calmes, mais inquiétants. L'angoisse revient, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la mienne. Avec précaution, je me faufile à l'intérieur.

-l-

Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte pour m'assommer ! J'ai mal partout. La pièce est encore plongée dans le noir, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est plus le même endroit. En faisant le tour, j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses par terre. J'ai même réussi à me cogner deux ou trois fois. Ah ! Une douleur au ventre ! Comme si on venait de me frapper, mais je suis seul ici ! J'ai le souffle coupé par un second coup ! Fujigaya ! Ils sont en train de le frapper lui ! C'est sûr ! Je ressens sa détresse et sa douleur... mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Je suis coincé. Il faut que je sorte !

Je ne comprends pas... Jin et les autres m'ont enlevé, assommé et emmené dans un autre endroit et au final ils sont en train de taper Fujigaya ! ... Ça a toujours été lui la cible finalement ! Le connaissant il a toujours su leurs véritables intentions, mais il voulait protéger ceux qui lui sont proches ! Je retente de trouver une sortie. Je me lève, je me colle au mur le plus proche. Avec mes mains, je cherche désespérément un changement. Rien ! Pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche, il y a énormément d'embûches. Itai ! Je crois que je viens de me couper en faisant tomber des barres de fer. Des voix ! J'entends des voix qui approchent. J'écoute attentivement. Je retiens mon souffle.

– « Il y a quelqu'un ?

– Kawai ! Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? S'il est toujours inconscient comment tu veux qu'il te réponde ?!

– Et s'il s'est réveillé depuis ? Bah oui ça marche dans les deux sens ! ... Et de nous deux, le plus bête, je suis sûr que c'est toi Miyacchi !

– C'est fin ça ! Et si on avait mal vu et qu'il restait quelqu'un pour le surveiller comment on ferait ?

– C'est un peu tard pour se poser la question maintenant !

– Oy ! Vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre ! Il faut qu'on le trouve avant qu'ils reviennent le chercher ! Dès qu'on l'a, je le dis à Nikaido !

– Comment tu vas faire ?

– Miyacchi ce n'est pas le moment !_ Aucun doute se sont des humains, je crois que l'un deux est le calice de Nikaido, un ami de Fujigaya, je crois..._

– Essayons par là ! ..._ Ils se rapprochent, je l'entends clairement..._

– Je suis par ici ! _J'espère qu'ils vont m'entendre._

– Tu vois ! J'ai bien fait de crier !

– Oui bon ça va ! Pour une fois, j'admets, tu as eu raison ! _Je les entends juste derrière le mur..._

– On va essayer d'ouvrir la porte ! Recule-toi ! _Je savais qu'il y avait une porte quelque part, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée... Je recule dans le sens opposé des voix... Ahhh... Je trébuche et tombe sur les barres de fer qui sont à terre ! Je suis vraiment pas doué_ !

– Est-ce que ça va ? ... Tu es seul ?

– Euh oui oui ! Je suis tombé rien de grave !

– À trois, on pousse OK ? Un, deux... Miyacchi, j'ai dit à trois !

– Ahh gomen je me suis emporté !

– Bon... trois ! ... _Lentement, je vois un filet de lumière apparaître, et remplir la pièce petit à petit. Je mets ma main devant mes yeux tellement je suis ébloui. Je sens des mains se poser sur moi et m'aider à me remettre sur pied. Ils me supportent jusqu'à la sortie. _Tu es Kitayama n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh... oui comment tu le sais ? _En posant la question je me doute déjà de la réponse c'est…_

– Euh... je... je suis le... calice de Nikaido... _Il a l'air trop gêné en disant ces mots... mais je sens que le lien qui les unit est fort. Je crois que je les envie...__On arrive déjà dehors. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Comme je le pensais, ils m'ont déplacé._

– Ou est-ce que l'on est ?

– On est dans le quartier d'Ebisu, pourquoi ?

– ...

– Hey Senga ! Tu devais pas appeler ton vampire ?

– ... C'est déjà fait !

– Eh ? Comment tu as fait ?

– ... Je t'ai déjà dit c'est pas le moment.. »

Je n'écoute déjà plus la conversation. Je pars en direction d'Asakusa, là où j'étais quand ils me sont tombés dessus ! Je suis sûr que Fujigaya est là-bas... il a sûrement voulu... venir... me sauver... en même temps c'est pas étonnant il culpabilisait tellement de m'avoir blessé... et puis les mots qu'il a prononcés dans les rêves avaient l'air vraiment sincères ! Il faut que je me dépêche, mais la blessure que je me suis faite tout à l'heure me fait vraiment souffrir. Allez Kitayama ! Tu peux le faire !

-l-

Je suis à genoux par terre. Mon ventre me fait souffrir comme... à cette époque. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné des années en arrière... J'ai du mal à respirer.

– « Tu l'as sérieusement amoché la dernière fois Ryo !

– C'est pas de ma faute ! On est tombé et c'est lui qui a atterri sur une palette en bois ! _J'en peux plus... je n'ai déjà plus de force_ !

– Bon, pour te laisser le temps de te remettre un peu d'aplomb, je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses à la fin ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu écoutes bien Fujigaya !

– Quoi ? On le tape pas maintenant ? Mais je croyais que...

– Ryo, tu es toujours trop pressé ! Regarde-le ! Encore un coup et c'est fini ! _Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Jin._

– Tsss... petit joueur !

– Ryo ! Va dehors faire un tour de ronde !

– Oy ! Yamapi ne me donne pas d'ordre comme ça ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

– Il est si bruyant celui-là ! Donc... qu'est ce que je disais... ah oui ! C'était trop facile ! _Eh ?! Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? _Tu te laisses tellement guider par tes sentiments que t'attirer jusqu'ici a été un jeu d'enfant !

– Ça prouve... au moins... que j'ai... des sentiments contrairement à... à toi ! _Il ne m'écoute même pas_ !

– Tu croyais vraiment que c'était Kitayama notre cible ?

– ...

– Tu es trop naïf Fujigaya ! Tout comme ce pauvre Hashimoto ! Remarque, il a vraiment cru que Ryo était gentil avec lui ? _De quoi il parle_ ?

– Qu'est ce que... Hasshi vient faire... ici ?

– Eh bien, si on a enlevé Hashimoto c'était pour t'avoir toi ! Mais ça a quelque peu changé quand j'ai compris que ton calice était Kitayama ! Le rêve ! Tout devenait bien plus simple ! Limite, tu m'offrais, un bonus !

– Tu ne voudrais... pas m'achever qu'on en finisse !

– Tu n'es pas drôle ! Attends, je ne t'ai encore rien dit ! On a fait exprès de parler devant Hashimoto de notre plan pour kidnapper Kitayama à son Refuge pendant la nuit ! On a aussi fait exprès de le nourrir correctement avec le sang de Ryo ! D'ailleurs, il a fallu de longues conversations avec Ryo pour qu'il accepte de le faire... mais petit à petit il a réussi à avoir la confiance d'Hasshi. Si c'est pas mignon ! _Je ne savais pas ça... Hasshi ne nous a rien dit de comment il avait réussi à survivre et comment il s'était échappé ! …_ tu lui diras d'être moins naïf la prochaine fois ?! Ah non, je suis bête ! Tu seras plus là bientôt ! ... Ensuite rien de plus facile que de lui laisser le champ libre pour qu'il s'échappe... bon on a quand même été prévoyant on l'a suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez vous et ensuite... ensuite, c'est ma partie préférée !

– Tu ne voudrais pas... accélérer le rythme !

– Kitayama ! Bon j'avoue on a été un peu surpris qu'il parte comme ça seul ! Il est un peu inconscient quand même ?! Un peu comme toi au final ?! Vous vous êtes bien trouvé ! Mais il nous a facilité la tâche, il s'est isolé ! _Et c'est de ma faute en plus... je suis désolé ! … j'aurai dû... Mais... c'est impossible ! Je sens la présence de Kitayama... il se rapproche... Je dois halluciner... pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait venu jusque-là ? ... _Juste à lui montrer un lieu que Tu connaissais pour que tu viennes le chercher grâce à votre lien... Toi aussi tu es trop prévisible. Tu veux toujours sauver ceux qui comptent pour toi quitte à mourir pour eux... comme tes petits frères...

– Je ne te permets pas de parler d'eux !

– Ah bah tu vas mieux ! Tu retrouves ta force ! Je vais enfin pour voir commencer à m'amuser ! Je vais être connu comme celui qui aura mis fin à ta légende ! _Il jubile_ !

– C'est bon la voix est libre dehors !

– À toi l'honneur Ryo ! Commence les hostilités je t'en pris ! _Sans attendre, je vois les pieds de Ryo se rapprocher de moi ! Il se penche sur moi, pose un genou à terre me surélève légèrement et... itai ! Une... puis deux... claques ! Je lève les yeux pour soutenir son regard. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de baisser les yeux. Je le mets au défi de continuer..._

– Tu crois que tu me fais peur à me regarder comme ça ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils puissent te reconnaître quand on en aura fini avec toi !

– Ryo, ça suffit ! C'est à mon tour !

– ... Vous êtes lents un peu ! On va pas y passer la journée non plus !

– Yamashita arrête de te plaindre laisse moi goûter mon plaisir ! _Ryo me lâche d'un coup je tombe au sol. Je n'ai pas pu me rattraper tellement j'ai mal partout. _As-tu un dernier mot à dire avant que je t'achève ?

– ... Même si tu "m'achèves" comme tu dis ! À quoi ça va te servir ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que tout le monde s'en fiche ! Je n'ai plus d'attaches ici ! Alors ton "exploit" me fait bien rire ! Vas-y ! Je t'attends ! Fini !

– Je vais t'enlever ce sourire ! »

Je me force à regarder ses pieds qui se pressent vers moi. Je vois son pied gauche prendre de l'élan, il y met toute sa force ! Il se rapproche... inconsciemment, je ferme les yeux quand il est à quelques centimètres de mon ventre. Un poids s'abat sur moi.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^_^! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p ), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	9. Chapitre 8

***pardon pour le retard***

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Kitayama s'est délibérément isolé, des suites du comportement de Fujigaya. Pourtant il ne peut se résoudre à le laisser tomber. Jin et son clan ont enclenché la deuxième vitesse, se rapprochant de la finalité de leur plan.

**Inori - Chapitre 8**

Je... je ne comprends pas. J'aurai dû recevoir un coup dans le ventre et dans le meilleur des cas m'évanouir... mais au lieu de ça... il y a un corps chaud sur moi. Je prends une grande respiration comme pour me prouver que je suis encore vivant ! Cette odeur je la reconnaîtrai entre mille c'est lui ! J'ouvre les yeux. Kitayama ! Il me regarde fixement. Dans un murmure à peine audible, je lis autant que j'entends un « Daijoubu ? » Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Une fois de plus, c'est lui qui vient me sauver ! C'est tellement frustrant ! J'ai toujours fait attention à ne jamais impliquer les autres dans mes problèmes et lui... il s'y jette tête baissée !

Pourquoi ? Eh... je me rends compte du geste qu'il vient de faire ! Il a passé son pouce au coin de ma lèvre où du sang s'échappe et... de le mettre à sa bouche ?! Il vient volontairement de boire mon sang alors qu'il sait, j'en suis sûr, que c'est une des étapes de la transformation en calice ! Sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoique se soit je sens que le poids diminue. Je lève les yeux, Jin est en train de traîner Kitayama loin de moi. Je repasse ma langue à l'endroit où Kitayama est passé un peu plus tôt. C'est sucré ! Il a mis de son sang à lui sur ma lèvre... pour me redonner des forces ? « Tu as le don pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment ! Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir, tu t'en rends compte ?! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Jin donne un coup à Kitayama au visage. Il profite de sa désorientation pour le lancer vers Ryo. « Tiens le bien ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se débatte trop ! » Ryo rattrape Kitayama et lui bloque les bras. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il se passe... Je... Ryo a sorti son couteau ! Il l'a placé sous la gorge de Kitayama ! Il faut que je l'aide ! Je sens que son sang et la transformation commencent à faire effet. Je tente de prendre appui sur mes mains pour me relever. Une barre en fer se place alors sous mon menton. « Je serais toi j'éviterai de faire ça ! »

Mes yeux remontent le long de l'objet menaçant, c'est Yamashita ! Akanishi me lance un regard étrange, se retourne vers Kitayama. « En fait, tu es encore pire que Ryo ! Tu viens de continuer le processus de transformation alors que tu sais pertinemment que ce cher Fujigaya déteste les gakis, et toi encore plus ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? » Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et le frappe une fois de plus. Je le vois, il commence déjà à faiblir. Je dois faire quelque chose !

– « Akanishi ! Comme tu l'as dit, c'est après moi que tu en as ! Alors, lâche-le et laisse-le partir ! _Il me fixe, perplexe. Je continue._ ... Oh et puis après tout, tu as raison, fait le sale boulot à ma place ! _Je me rends compte en terminant ma phrase que le ton de ma voix était... hésitant..._

– Tu en es si sûr que ça ? Regarde le bien ! Si jamais, par inadvertance, j'abîmai encore un peu son joli minois. _Il se rapproche dangereusement de lui, il ne faut pas que je montre qu'il peut m'atteindre ! Il prend le couteau des mains de Ryo qui en profite pour resserrer sa prise._ Tu es sûr que cela ne te ferait rien... _Il passe la lame sur la joue de Kitayama, du sang perle au bout. Non !_ ... De voir son visage se tordre sous la douleur ? »

Ne le touche pas ! Jin se tourne complètement et me montre son dos. Plus d'hésitation possible !

-l-

Pourquoi je termine toujours dans des situations comme ça ? Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me battre ou à me faire battre ! La sensation du métal contre ma joue ne m'enchante pas du tout... Mais le pire, c'est que je ne regrette pas ! La lame s'éloigne de mon visage. « Finalement, les armes blanches ce n'est pas drôle ! Je préfère la vieille méthode ! » Akanishi lance le couteau au loin. Son poing m'arrive aussitôt dans le ventre ! Ma respiration se coupe. Par réflexe, je me plie en deux, mais Ryo me relève aussitôt. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle ! « Là, c'est déjà plus inté... »

Un bruit de métal accompagné d'un bruit sourd interrompt Akanishi. Il se retourne. Fujigaya est debout, tête baissée vers Yamashita, qui est à terre. Sa respiration est rapide. Il ramasse la barre de fer et se tourne lentement vers Akanishi. Il est énervé, mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. « Tu vois ! Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ! Tu essaies de faire croire à tout le monde que tu es sans cœur, mais je sais très bien que c'est faux ! C'est exactement ça qui rend le jeu tellement intéressant ! » Est-ce que... c'est possible que Fujigaya soit... attaché à moi ? Le voir réussir à se relever me donne un regain d'énergie. Je profite de la surprise de Jin et Ryo. J'écrase le pied de ce dernier qui libère mes bras. Je continue en lui mettant un coup de coude dans le ventre, il recule de deux pas. Sans réfléchir, je cours jusqu'à Fujigaya.

– « Pourquoi faut toujours que ça finisse comme ça avec toi ? _Je ne peux pas lui dire vraiment ce que je ressens..._

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir !

– ...

– Tu peux encore partir ! Je ne te retiens pas ! _Je l'ai blessé, je crois, sa voix tremble._

– Vous nous l'avez déjà jouée cette scène-là ! On peut en avoir une autre ? _Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu'il dit. Je lui réponds plus... doucement._

– Maintenant que je suis là... Autant que je reste... Et puis deux contre un dans ton état, tu n'as aucune chance ! _J'espère avoir été plus doux._

– Ah bah tu vois Fujigaya ! Toi qui pensais être seul... Que personne ne s'inquiétait ! Mais en réalité, il y en a au moins un...

– Lui !? C'est pas pareil ! Il n'a pas le choix ! _Je me retourne face à lui, l'air outré_ !

– Comment ça j'ai pas le choix !? Vas-y développe !

– C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! »

Ryo et Jin se sont déplacés pendant que l'on parlait. Ils se sont positionnés de façon à nous mettre en échec. Le premier coup de Jin m'arrive en plein visage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Je titube légèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Fujigaya, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il bouge dans mon dos. Il me donne un coup de coude.

– « Hoy ! C'est pas moi que tu dois taper ! _Dans le même temps, j'arrive à contrer un premier coup de Jin, je me baisse pour en esquiver un second, et c'est Fujigaya qui le reçoit._

– Je peux te retourner la phrase ?! »

Je profite de la situation pour donner un coup de pied dans les genoux de mon assaillant. Il tombe par terre. Je fais volte-face. Je me retrouve face à Ryo, Fujigaya gît à mes pieds. Un bruit sourd retentit ! Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix arrivent jusqu'à nous. Plein de vampires débarquent, j'ai l'impression que le clan entier s'est déplacé ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous venus pour lui. D'un seul coup, je me retrouve isolé avec Fujigaya qui a été relevé par deux vampires qui l'ont éloigné. Il n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme... « Kitayama ! » J'entends Takaki m'appeler, je me tourne vers lui.

– « Prend Fujigaya et sortez d'ici tous les deux !

– Non c'est bon... Je peux me débrouiller tout seul... _Je me tourne vers Fujigaya._

– Tant mieux. _Je regarde de nouveau Takaki._ Je rentre...

– Attend ! _Tamamori._ Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'il dit... et ramène-le s'il te plaît. »

Son regard est insistant, avec un air « tu sais comment il est... ». Je soupire, me dirige vers Fujigaya. Je prends un de ses bras et le passe sur mes épaules, pour le supporter. Il évite mon regard. On arrive tant bien que mal dehors. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a un banc pas loin. Je le pose plutôt brusquement dessus. Sans un regard, je m'en vais. « Att... »

-l-

Itai ! Il faut croire que mes jambes ne sont plus capables de rien. Alors que je voulais seulement le rattraper, je me retrouve, une fois de plus, à terre. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, je serais lui, je me laisserai là. Je sens une main qui m'aide à me relever.

– « Comment est-ce que tu faisais avant que l'on se rencontre ? _Je redresse la tête, il m'aide à me rasseoir, mais plus doucement cette fois. Il s'installe à côté de moi. _Ce serait bien que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !

– Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quelque chose pour moi ! _Je baisse la tête. Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, il doit toujours faire des choses pour moi..._

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je me forçais à faire quoi que se soit ! _Je le fixe avec étonnement. De nouveau, il s'apprête à se couper. Je l'arrête._

– J'ai une autre solution... »

Lentement, je me saisis de sa main droite, je la lève à hauteur de ma bouche. L'odeur de sa peau me tourne déjà la tête. Je place mon autre main au milieu de son avant-bras. Je rapproche mes lèvres un peu plus, elles frôlent sa peau. Avec attention, je le mords, je tente, enfin... je ne veux pas lui faire mal. La première gorgée de sang remplit déjà ma bouche. C'est chaud et sucré, ça a vraiment un côté réconfortant. Je sens déjà ma force revenir juste avec ça. Il faut que je prenne la quantité qui m'est juste nécessaire pour rentrer... seul. Même si je préférais qu'il soit près de moi. J'arrête de boire.

– « Est-ce que tu es sûr que cela va te suffire ? Tu en as pris à peine quelques gorgées. _Je me relève en titubant._

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. C'est juste ce qu'il faut pour rentrer.

– Le mensonge n'est vraiment pas ton fort. Je m'en voudrai si jamais tu faisais un malaise en rentrant... _Il se lève et s'approche de moi. _Je préfère t'accompagner, c'est plus sûr ! Non parce que si jamais Takaki et Tamamori apprennent que je t'ai laissé rentrer seul, c'est moi qui vais avoir des ennuis. »

Sans avoir à le regarder, je sens qu'il a le sourire aux lèvres. Il repasse mon bras autour de ses épaules, mais cette fois-ci il tient ma main... peut-être pour que cela soit plus facile pour lui ? On commence à avancer en direction de mon Antre. Il faudrait peut-être que je... le remercie ou que… je m'excuse pour ce que je lui fais subir à chaque fois...

– « Je... pour ce que j'ai dit... tu sais... tout à l'heure... à Jin... je cherchais juste à le provoquer... ce n'est pas contre toi... enfin ce que je veux dire... je... je suis désolé ! _Le ton de ma voix était tellement bas... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu... un silence gêné s'installe. Est-ce qu'il a entendu ? Je ne suis pas sûr... si je répète, je vais avoir l'air bête... et puis j'ai ma fierté aussi ! On avance. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois que je suis mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un._

– Je... _Je sursaute au son de sa voix. Il cherche ses mots... _Sur le coup, j'ai été surpris... mais maintenant je comprends... mieux... _il est vraiment étonnant... _et puis... j'ai aussi des choses... à me reprocher dans tout ça... _eh ? Mais de quoi il parle ? _Disons que dans les rêves... je n'ai pas été très... franc avec toi... et je m'en excuse ! _Il a toujours été là quand je parlais ! Je le savais ! ... _Je ne voulais pas t'espionner volontairement... mais j'étais incapable de partir... _le silence retombe à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? En même temps, si j'ai parlé dans ces moments-là c'était aussi pour lui... pour qu'il sache ce que je ressens... pas ce que je ressens pour lui... parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que j'ai des sentiments... mais... on_ est arrivé ! Je peux te laisser te débrouiller ça va aller ? _Déjà ?! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte..._

– Tu... tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça ! Tu es plein de sang ! J'ai de quoi te soigner ici si tu veux... _C'est vrai... il ne peut pas rentrer dans son état_ !_ Il va faire peur aux gens ou attirer des vampires ! Et dans mon état, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger... _Je ne te force pas c'est juste...

– ... _Je peux ressentir son hésitation... _Je... je veux bien. _Sa timidité pourrait presque m'attendrir. Je lui fais signe d'entrer et l'invite à se mettre à l'aise._

– Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, enlève ta chemise, ce sera plus facile pour soigner tes blessures. _Je vais dans la salle de bain récupérer le nécessaire. Je prends des compresses et de quoi désinfecter. Je retourne auprès de lui. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est quelque peu... troublant. Il est torse nu face à moi, il observe la décoration de mon Antre visiblement. Heureusement que je... ne ressens rien pour lui. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il fait vraiment chaud d'un seul coup. _Tiens tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir là... comme ça ça sera plus facile pour moi...

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller si tu restes debout pour faire ça ? Je peux le faire seul dans la salle de bain si tu préfères...

– Non non c'est bon ! Je peux au moins faire ça pour toi ! Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que tes capacités te permettent de soigner ton dos !

– Je le reconnais ! Tu marques un point ! _Je me place derrière lui pour commencer par les blessures de son dos..._

– Tu me dis si je te fais mal ! Je ne connais pas le niveau de sensibilité d'un gaki !

– Tu insinues quoi par là ? Que les gakis sont douillets ?

– Bah un peu quand même... _Lorsque je passe la première compresse sur son épaule, je vois tous ses muscles se contracter. Je souris. Mais pour une fois, je ne lui ferai pas remarquer que j'ai raison... Mon regard se pose sur une veine de son cou... j'en ai le sang à la bouche rien que de la voir... la tête me tourne... Je respire... Je repasse devant lui... _Tu peux te remettre debout ? Parce que sinon ça va être difficile !

– Dis que je suis petit pendant que tu y es ?!

– Je ne me permettrais pas ! _Il se lève quand même, je souris légèrement, mais détourne le regard rapidement... mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?! Heureusement, il ne reste plus qu'une blessure à la joue, celle que Jin lui a faite avec le couteau... j'essaye d'être délicat une fois n'est pas coutume ! Mes yeux sont attirés par sa bouche... comme si c'était une provocation il se mordille la lèvre inférieure sûrement pour ne pas montrer qu'il a mal, mais ça me... enfin... _C'est bon j'ai fini désolé si tu as eu mal... Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche avant de repartir, je te prépare des vêtements.

– Oh ! Euh... merci ! Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Hmm... _je fais non de la tête... _si je te le propose c'est que c'est bon... enfin que ça ne me dérange pas !

– Mer... merci ! Je... j'y vais alors... »

La faim me fait réagir n'importe comment ! Je le regarde partir dans la salle de bain. Mon cœur s'accélère, tout comme ma respiration. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Je le détaille alors qu'il entre dans la pièce. Il a une ces chutes de reins... non ! Impossible ! Je détourne brusquement le regard. Je dois me calmer, la faim me fait délirer. J'entends la porte se refermer. Mon corps est épuisé, mais en même temps... j'ai envie de... je sais pas si je peux... ça ne se fait pas...

-l-

Il avait raison, une douche c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ça fait du bien. L'eau qui s'écoule est teintée de rouge une fois de plus... Je plonge la tête sous l'eau et ferme les yeux. Je me sens apaisé, sans savoir pourquoi... Maintenant que j'y repense... Fujigaya est un peu bizarre depuis qu'on est parti de chez Nikaido... Il est hésitant dans ses mots, chose qui ne lui ressemble pas... ou peut être... non je dois me faire des idées... Je relève la tête pour faire couler l'eau sur mon visage.

Il a fait attention à ne pas me faire mal pendant qu'il me soignait. Je pouvais sentir ses mains trembler sur moi. Ce qu'il peut être têtu quand même, alors qu'il est faible, il a quand même insisté pour panser mes blessures ! C'était peut-être sa façon à lui de me remercier. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et les fais glisser jusque dans mon cou.

Pourquoi je pense toujours à lui ?! Depuis quelque temps, c'est comme si toute ma vie tournait autour de lui ! Je pose une main sur le mur qui me fait face. Je rebaisse la tête. En même temps, à regarder comment se comporte Tama-chan avec Takaki... je comprends mieux... ce qui relie un vampire et son calice... C'est vivre pour l'autre sans se préoccuper de ce qui peut nous arriver... Fujigaya n'a pas hésité. Me croyant en danger, il a foncé tête baissée malgré le fait que ce soit un piège !

Après ça, je me dis qu'il devait être sincère dans les rêves... Il m'a montré son vrai visage espérant que je lui pardonne. Je suis conscient que me dire tout ça n'a pas été facile... et puis avec aujourd'hui... peut être qu'après tout... c'était normal... enfin... que je devienne son calice... c'était notre destinée... Parce qu'on n'est pas si différent que ça l'un de l'autre... on a tous les deux un fort caractère qui nous joue des tours parfois... mais sans ça on ne se serait pas rencontré... aujourd'hui, ça me fait sourire... eh ?!

Je sursaute. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que se soit... il a déjà une main sur mon épaule gauche et l'autre sur ma tête. Je tente de la tourner, mais tout ce que j'arrive à apercevoir ce sont ses dents. Il appuie sur ma tête pour la pencher un peu. C'est impossible d'être aussi... Comme si j'allais le laisser faire ! Il n'a aucune retenue ! Mais je rêve ! Je sens qu'il se rapproche. Je m'éloigne pour conserver la distance entre nous. Ses mains se crispent. Je tente de bouger un peu, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon épaule. J'aimerais pouvoir bouger ma tête comme je l'entends !

Je sens qu'il tremble légèrement... Sa main posée sur ma tête se crispe un peu plus. Je... Il doit être vraiment assoiffé pour venir ici... alors que je suis sous la douche et... nu ! Il aurait pu attendre quelques secondes de plus que je sorte ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il peut penser que j'accepte ça ! Il se rapproche de nouveau, cette fois je ne m'éloigne pas. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou, elle est faible. Il commence à prendre appui sur moi, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout seul. Je... pourrais peut-être... enfin... Après tout s'il est là...

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Je penche la tête sur le côté droit comme pour lui montrer que j'ai compris et qu'il peut... Itai ! Je grimace et rouvre mes yeux. Cette fois il n'a pas été très doux. Il devait vraiment être à la limite de ses forces. L'eau continue de couler sur nous. Je sens qu'il récupère, il s'appuie moins sur moi, mais sa prise est plus... forte. Il passe ses doigts à travers mes cheveux. Je frissonne. Il ne s'arrête pas de boire. J'entends chaque gorgée de sang qu'il peut prendre. Mais le sentir ainsi collé à moi... c'est tellement agréable... la tête me tourne de plus en plus.

La sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau, même s'il est en train de me mordre, c'est juste... Inconsciemment, ma tête cherche le contact de sa main, qui n'arrête pas de jouer avec mes cheveux. Je suis incapable de respirer correctement. Il lâche doucement mon épaule, fait descendre sa main gauche le long de mon bras en l'effleurant, pour la poser sur ma hanche. Je frissonne un peu plus. Je... Encore une gorgée... Mes jambes commencent à faiblir. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire de s'arrêter, je sais qu'il s'est privé de boire trop longtemps.

Je pose une main sur le mur face à moi. Je ferme les yeux. Encore une... ma main glisse du mur, je perds l'équilibre et titube légèrement en arrière. Il change sa main de position et la passe autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre de geste... tendre envers moi. Son autre main ne quitte pas mes cheveux. Je commence à avoir le souffle court. Mes genoux fléchissent complètement... ma tête... Il met rapidement ses deux bras autour de ma taille pour me supporter complètement. Je...

-l-

Oups ! Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Kitayama s'est évanoui dans mes bras. Je... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je buvais autant... Pourquoi il ne m'a pas arrêté ? J'éteins l'eau. Je passe ma main sous ses genoux. Sa tête tombe en arrière. Il a l'air si vulnérable comme ça ! Je me dirige vers ma chambre, et le pose sur le lit. Je replace une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. S'il reste comme ça, il va tomber malade ! Déjà qu'il va pas être heureux en se réveillant avec ce que je lui ai fait si en plus il est malade je suis mort !

Je retourne rapidement dans la salle de bain récupérer de quoi le sécher. J'en profite pour placer une serviette sur mes cheveux. Avec une autre, j'essuie délicatement sa peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Mon regard parcourt son torse... Il est plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît... Je... C'est dommage qu'il soit évanoui, j'aurai bien... Comment je peux penser à ça ? Mon regard remonte dans son cou. Je fixe la morsure que je lui ai faite. J'ai encore envie de boire... Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Son sang est si bon, c'est comme s'il m'appelait... Je secoue ma tête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je me relève brusquement.

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Je remonte le drap jusqu'à sa taille pour le couvrir un peu pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Je me dirige vers mon armoire. J'attrape des vêtements qui me paraissent être à sa taille. Je les pose à côté de lui. Je pars chercher un fauteuil et le ramène à côté du lit. J'en profite pour enlever ma chemise trempée. Je m'assois. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées... Je profite du silence, c'est agréable. Je pose mon regard sur Kitayama. C'est vraiment bizarre quand il ne parle pas. C'est comme si... il manquait quelque chose. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'avais même pas conscience de son existence et maintenant il est mon calice. Du moins pas encore...

-l-

Qu'est-ce que... où est-ce que je suis ? Je croyais que j'étais sous l'eau... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis allongé, dans un lit... J'ouvre lentement un oeil, puis l'autre. Eh ? Il est assis en face de moi... Je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour me relever. La tête me tourne. Je pose une de mes mains sur mon front. Je me sens vraiment faible... Comme si on m'avait pris toute ma force. Est-ce qu'il aurait... Il a bu jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse ! Je me redresse brusquement... Je n'aurai pas dû... La tête me tourne encore un peu plus. Le drap qui était sur moi tombe un peu. Fujigaya dort dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Je cligne des yeux. L'étourdissement diminue. Je jette un oeil autour de moi.

Mon regard est attiré par un tas de vêtements à ma droite. Il a pensé à me préparer des affaires ! Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur lui. Finalement, il peut aussi être attentionné... Je reporte mon attention sur le lit, quand je me rends compte que je souris bêtement. Il se moquerait de moi s'il me voyait comme ça et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas tort. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux... ils sont secs. J'ai dû rester évanoui un moment... Ce qui s'est passé sous la douche quand il est venu me rejoindre commence à me revenir. Je descends ma main dans mon cou à l'endroit de son empreinte de dent. Étrangement, ce n'est pas la douleur qui me revient à l'esprit en premier. La chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau... Je me mords la lèvre inférieure... je ne dois pas penser plus.

Si je commençais par m'habiller ça serait déjà bien, sans le réveiller ça serait encore mieux ! Je regarde et déplie avec une main les vêtements qu'il m'a laissés... Zut ! J'ai fait tomber le t-shirt blanc par terre. Je me soulève légèrement pour l'observer sans le ramasser. « Je ne suis pas sûr_... Je sursaute... _qu'il remonte tout seul sur le lit... » Sans que j'aie le temps de dire un mot, je le vois se lever lentement, s'étirer, faire le tour du lit. Je n'ai pas encore les idées tout à fait claires, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait.

Il a son sourire en coin... il est... enfin il paraît... encore plus beau qu'avant... il se baisse... chaque mouvement qu'il fait, est d'une sensualité... c'est pas possible pourquoi je suis comme ça ?! Je reçois quelque chose en pleine figure. Le t-shirt ! Après l'avoir ramassé, il me l'a gentiment redonné... Enfin, avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable... Il sourit puis s'éloigne pour quitter la pièce. Je m'habille lentement, je me sens encore faible.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ^_^ ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, des avis, des critiques (constructives :p ), on prendra le temps de vous répondre par MP !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Pré-note : **Pour se faire pardonner, on a décider de vous donner le dernier chapitre en avance ^_^ Enjoy :D

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Les gakis et vampires ont enfin pu déjouer les plans de Jin, mais tout n'est pas encore terminé.

**Inori - Chapitre 9**

Pourquoi un vampire possède une cuisine ? Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là. D'un autre coté je ne vais pas m'en plaindre sinon je ne pourrais pas me faire à manger. L'eau est chaude, je vais pouvoir mettre mes pâtes à cuire. Notre relation se passe mieux que ce que j'aurai pu penser. On ne se dispute plus autant qu'avant. J'ai appris à le connaître un peu plus. Au final, il est de nature calme et posée quand on ne parle pas de gakis ou qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ses amis. Il fait attention à mes besoins, c'est lui qui va me chercher à manger. Maintenant que j'y pense sachant que c'est moi qui le nourris il faut que je sois un minimum en forme... il le ferait pour lui ?

Faut que j'arrête de me méfier autant de lui alors qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts. Je sais qu'il ne boit pas à sa faim pour me protéger. S'il le faisait, c'est ma vie qui serait en jeu. Je sais que... un bruit ! Fujigaya approche doucement de la cuisine. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention. Je prends les baguettes pour remuer les pâtes. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. C'est dans sa nature de ne pas faire de bruit, mais ça me surprend à chaque fois. C'est bientôt cuit je vais pouvoir manger ! Je m'amuse à faire tourner l'eau et les pâtes. Oh ! Il n'est pas un peu près là ?!

Fujigaya s'est collé à moi. Il a pratiquement son menton de posé sur mon épaule. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je bouge légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est trop près. Mais ça a l'effet inverse ! Il se colle un peu plus à moi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Doucement, il saisit les baguettes que j'ai en main et les pose sur le plan de travail à ma droite, et éteint le feu. Je relève la tête et le regarde faire. Il commence à me faire peur là ! Je sens sa main gauche saisir mon épaule... et m'inciter à pivoter. Je me retrouve face à lui, coincé entre le plan de travail et lui ! On n'a jamais été si proche l'un de l'autre en dehors d'une bagarre.

J'ai du mal à respirer... Il est... beau ! Je ne peux pas soutenir son regard. Il me... trouble. Il faut que je parte ! Je donne un coup dans son bras qui me barre le passage. Tant pis pour les pâtes, je dois prendre l'air au plus vite ! À peine, ai je le temps de faire deux pas qu'une main m'attrape le poignet. Sans que je puisse me défendre, il me plaque de nouveau contre le plan de travail. Cette fois je ne peux pas m'échapper. Mais pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ses yeux ne quittent pas mes lèvres... je vois dans son regard qu'il hésite, il se pose des questions, mais pourquoi ? Par rapport à moi ?

Il réduit encore un peu plus la distance qui nous sépare... je... ce coté timide, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu en lui... il est tellement attirant comme ça ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Il entrouvre la bouche. J'aimerai qu'il... je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres glacent les miennes et en même temps son corps me réchauffe... mon cœur bat à tout rompre ! Il s'éloigne de nouveau, j'ouvre les yeux. Il me scrute. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté aussi brusquement ? Il voulait juste faire un test c'est ça ? Voir ma réaction ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il... doucement, je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Il place ses deux mains autour de mon visage et fond sur moi de nouveau. Son baiser respire l'envie ! Alors c'était donc ça ?! Sans me poser plus de questions, je réponds à son étreinte. Ce sont maintenant nos langues qui se rencontrent... le souffle me manque, mais qu'importe ! Je me sens vivant dans ses bras... et je veux plus qu'un simple baiser passionné... Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il descend sa main droite sur ma hanche tout en m'attirant à lui... Nos corps sont comme aimantés à cet instant. Cette proximité m'enivre un peu plus ! Tout s'accélère !

Sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser, ses mains commencent déjà à me déshabiller. Je tremble d'envie. En moins d'une seconde, mon tee-shirt gît au sol au milieu de la cuisine. Sa bouche se dirige instinctivement vers mon cou. Secrètement, j'espérais depuis des jours que cela arrive. Mais avec... son caractère comment aurai-je pu deviner... qu'il en avait envie lui aussi ?! Je rejette ma tête en arrière quand une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux. Son autre main caresse ma peau dans le dos. Hmm...

Je m'agrippe au bas de son tee-shirt, mais très vite je glisse en dessous. Ses doigts sur moi sont brûlants, à l'inverse de sa peau qui est glacée. Je veux devenir son calice ! Je veux qu'il me fasse sien ! Cela fait trop longtemps que l'on se cherche ! Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Qu'est ce que... d'un geste ferme, il me prend par les hanches et me pose sur le plan de travail. J'oublie trop souvent qu'en tant que vampire il a une force surhumaine ! Il se contente de contempler mon corps torse nu... il s'en mord les lèvres... je sens dans son regard à quel point je compte pour lui... il redessine du bout des doigts mes pectoraux, descend jusqu'à mes abdominaux... je tremble.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, il peut lire ma peur, mais je le désire tellement ! Je ne reculerai plus ! Pour l'inciter à continuer, je saisis son visage à pleine main et l'embrasse fougueusement ! Il en profite pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille et me coller à lui. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là ! Il immisce ses doigts entre ma peau et mon pantalon. Il les laisse glisser lentement pour revenir devant. Je ne peux pas retenir de légers gémissements c'est plus fort que moi ! Ses mains butent contre ma ceinture... je me sens rougir à ce simple contact. Je bascule une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière au moment où il commence à défaire ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard... mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il s'arrête...

-l-

Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise quand il s'agit de Fujigaya. Heureusement que Nika est avec moi. Mais maintenant qu'il a lui aussi son calice, ça devrait aller, mieux enfin j'espère.

– « Tes blessures ont l'air guéri ! Comment tu te sens ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme toi et Kitayama !

– Il ne reste que quelques bleus, mais dans l'ensemble ça va... enfin, je crois... _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de suivre son regard quand il a dit ces mots. Kitayama est allongé sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté..._

– Tu te nourris ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _Il évite de regarder Nika directement... _Bien sûr !

– Ne mens pas ! Tu es faible ! Je le vois bien ! Je suis sûr que tu bois peu !

– C'est bien suffisant !

– Suffisant?... _Je sens que Nika réfléchit en fixant Fujigaya... _La seule raison pour laquelle tu aurais peur de lui faire du mal en buvant trop de sang c'est parce qu'il n'est toujours pas...

– Tsss, ça ne vous regarde pas !_ Kitayama n'est toujours pas son calice... il risquerait de le tuer s'il se nourrissait correctement..._

– Mais pour... »

Nika est interrompu par un gémissement qui provient de la pièce d'à côté. Kitayama ! Visiblement, le rêve qu'il fait a l'air des plus sympathique... J'observe tour à tour Nika et Fujigaya. Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis gêné. On ferait peut-être mieux de terminer cette conversation dehors ?! Je fixe Nika du regard. Il hoche la tête. Je ne me fais pas prier et me dirige discrètement vers la sortie. Itai ! Je viens de trébucher contre le pied de la table qui était derrière moi, au passage un verre s'est brisé au sol. « Toujours aussi discret Kento ! » Nika me fixe en souriant c'est le genre de chose qui le fait beaucoup rire. Mince ! Kitayama !

Je tourne la tête rapidement vers la chambre. Il est assis sur le lit, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux écarquillés ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus gênant... lui dans cet état ou avant quand il couinait ? Sans que je puisse répondre à mes interrogations, Fujigaya passe devant nous et part en direction de la salle d'eau. Au passage, j'ai pu remarquer son air troublé. C'est un aspect de lui que je ne pensais jamais voir. Fujigaya gêné ! Je le trouve attendrissant d'un coup... la présence de Kitayama lui fait du bien ! Il ressort et jette une serviette humide à Kitayama. Je prend les devants.

– « Vous avez qu'à partir devant on... on vous rejoint !... _Kitayama a l'air embarrassé, la raison est assez facile à deviner ! Le laisser reprendre ses esprits c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour lui..._

– Tu es sûr ? Ça va aller pour retrouver le chemin ?

– Hai ! En plus, je serai avec Kitayama donc aucun souci !

– Bon... attention OK ?!

– Hai ! Hai ! Allez filer ! »

Fujigaya est le premier à sortir, quelle rapidité ! J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Le pauvre ! Faire des rêves aussi intenses ce n'est pas facile et habiter avec lui ne doit rien arranger aux choses !

– « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... je suis passé par là aussi... enfin c'était pas aussi... comment dire ?! Ça n'allait pas jusque-là hein... et Nikaido ne m'a pas laissé languir non plus... _D'un coup, Kitayama sort et me regarde fixement. J'ai peut-être été maladroit ?! Il détourne les yeux et passe sa main dans ses cheveux... il est gêné_ !

– Est-ce que... enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez... entendu ? J'ai... j'ai parlé ou... fait autre chose ? Pa... parce que j'ai senti... comment dire... que vous saviez...

– Ah ! Ah... _comment lui dire ? ..._ En fait, rassure-toi ! Tu... tu n'as rien dit... _Il sourit il a l'air rassuré d'un coup..._ disons que tu... tu as gé... mi.

– Ehhhh ?! Oh non... _il se prend la tête entre ses mains... ah faut que je le rassure..._

– Mais ne... ne t'inquiète pas ! On... on est aussi passé par là... c'est vrai que c'était plutôt limité... dans les miens ça n'allait pas si loin... il se contentait de me serrer dans ses bras... et puis ça n'a duré que quelques jours... pas comme pour toi... »

-l-

Il y a énormément de monde ici ! En même temps, les deux clans, vampires et gakis sont réunis ici... J'étais mieux dans mon antre à me soucier de rien avec... Senga et Kitayama sont arrivés il y a peine quelques minutes. Senga est venu nous rejoindre directement, mais l'autre a préféré aller avec son clan... le plus loin possible de moi ! En plus, il fait exprès de rire avec son pote Totsu, je crois... Ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire au juste ?

– « Tu ne penses pas que ça serait différent si tu l'avais accepté comme calice dès le départ ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce que depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, malgré le monde qu'il y a, tu n'as fait que l'observer ! En plus, tu respires beaucoup plus fort tellement tu bouillonnes !

– Tsss... pourquoi faut toujours que tu remarques des trucs comme ça ?! C'est énervant... _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil... De toute façon, c'est pas comme si Nikaido n'était pas au courant... _C'est vrai... je ne bois pas... vraiment à ma faim... mais si je le faisais... je pourrais... le tuer... _et le perdre et ça, je ne le veux pas..._

– Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

– Je... je ne veux pas l'obliger à faire... Bah vas-y touche lui le bras pendant que tu y es ! ...

– Fujigaya ?

– Ah pardon... je crois que je suis fatigué encore...

– Et le voir s'amuser loin de toi ça n'aide pas, je me trompe ?

– ...

– Hmm... je sais que ça ne me regarde pas... mais... sur... sur la route... on a un peu parlé... et il... comment dire...

– Kento... parle...

– Hmm... il était vraiment inquiet de ce qu'on a pu entendre de... son rêve... je pense qu'il a accepté l'idée d'être ton calice... _Pendant que Senga parlait je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard du fond de la salle, pourquoi il est aussi détendu avec lui ? Pourquoi pas avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ce Totsu a de plus que moi_ ?

– _..._ C'est pour ça qu'avec Takaki on a décidé qu'il serait bien de faire une vraie trêve entre nous ! Entre vampire et gaki ! On a bien vu que pour le bien d'Hashimoto nous nous sommes tous aidés c'est donc possible pour nous de travailler ensemble... _La colère monte en moi ! Je ne sais pas si cela vient de l'annonce de Tackey ou du fait que Totsu joue avec les cheveux de Kitayama ! Kitayama lui attrape les deux mains pour qu'il arrête... mais il ne le lâche pas ! Ce Totsu continue, et Kitayama rigole ! Je me lève d'un bond_ !

– Impossible ! Et si y'en a d'autres qui décident de nous nuire ! Vous avez la mémoire courte ! Ils sont capables du pire ! Ils vont en profiter pour nous anéantir ! _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fixer Totsu en disant ça ! _Ils ne se sont pas...

– Stop ! _Kitayama ! _Tu ne vois pas qu'y a que Toi qui as un problème avec ça ?! Faut que tu arrêtes avec ton obsession ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que ça te pourrit la vie ?!

– Pardon ?! _Inconsciemment, on s'est tous les deux avancé l'un vers l'autre, on est à quelques centimètres à peine... _Pardon ?! Je me pourris la vie ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que je TE pourris la vie par hasard ?!

– ...

– Wou ! Comme je suis méchant ! Je t'oblige à faire des rêves tellement réels et suggestifs ! _Au moment où les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, j'ai compris_... _J'ai été trop loin ! Je ne voulais pas... Ses yeux..._

– _... _Je me casse ! Connard ! _Je ne voulais pas ça... Tamamori s'avance à grands pas vers moi, il n'a pas l'air très heureux ! Je le vois lever le bras comme si... il prenait de l'élan pour... je ferme les yeux... Itai ! Le coup n'est pas venu de celui que je pensais ! Takaki ! Visiblement, il a repoussé Tamamori pour me frapper à sa place..._

– Itai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

– Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis très longtemps ! Te remettre les idées en place ! Tu pourris la vie de tout le monde, également, sans t'en rendre compte ! Parce qu'on s'inquiète tous pour toi ! Tu fais toujours tout pour les autres, mais pas une seule fois tu n'as pensé à toi sauf depuis que tu l'as rencontré ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter tes crises de jalousie de gamins parce qu'il rigole avec quelqu'un ! Si tu ne veux plus avoir à supporter ça et à être inquiet à la moindre dispute entre vous, rattrape-le ! Et fais ce qu'il faut pour que vous soyez liés pour l'éternité ! _Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Takaki oserait élever la voix contre moi... je suis un peu choqué_ !

– ... Moi aussi je voulais le frapper tu abuses quand même ! Ça fait un moment que je me retiens !

– Désolé Tama ça ne sera pas pour cette fois... Pourquoi tu es encore là ?! »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi un Antre aussi loin ? Les mots de Takaki résonnent encore en moi. Alors tout ce temps ils étaient inquiets pour moi ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé être... une source de soucis pour les autres... si j'avais su... Itai ! Je crois que Takaki s'est vraiment lâché sur ma mâchoire j'ai encore mal ! J'espère que je vais arriver à temps ! Je vois la porte ! Je suis à bout de souffle, mais qu'importe ! C'est lui qui compte ! J'enfonce la porte et arrive en trombe dans le salon. Il fait des allers et venues dans les pièces. Il fait son sac ! Il n'a même pas tourné la tête quand je suis arrivé ! C'est impossible qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu !

– « Je voulais... enfin, je suis... est ce que tu peux juste écouter ?

– ...

– Kitayama !

– ...

– Je suis allé trop loin, j'en ai conscience!... _Même pas un regard vers moi... _C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que... _il ferme son sac... _Mais écoute-moi ! Tu t'en fous ou quoi ? _Il s'avance vers moi, il regarde droit devant lui, il fait comme si je n'existais pas... _Je... »

Oh ! Il m'a mis un coup d'épaule et est passé sans même me jeter un coup d'oeil ! Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je fais volte-face, je tente de le retenir par le coude, mais il se dégage d'un coup sec. Je n'ai plus d'autre solution pour qu'il m'écoute. Je l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt avec les deux mains, fais un quart de tour, quelques pas en avant et le plaque contre le mur derrière lui. « Tu vas m'écouter à la fin ! » Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de parler. Je scrute ses yeux. Il est très en colère contre moi. En même temps ça se comprend, je serais aussi furieux si j'avais été... trahi... il me défit du regard de le frapper. Comme si j'en avais l'intention ! C'est quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais fait, j'ai peur...

– « Je crois que l'on s'est déjà tout dit ! Pas besoin d'entendre tes excuses...

– J'ai pas supporté de te voir rire avec lui ! »

J'ai plus crié ces mots qu'autre chose. Ses yeux ont changé d'un seul coup ! Sa respiration s'est accélérée... ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? Il entrouvre la bouche comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce que j'ai prononcé.

-l-

Eh ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Alors que cela fait des jours que j'attends ça ! Et là, il attend que l'on soit à une assemblée pour comprendre ENFIN que peut-être il... tient à moi ? Je le fixe bêtement. C'est pas possible c'est une blague ! Parce que Monsieur est jaloux, je devrai l'écouter ?! Ça, c'est trop facile ! Je souffre depuis des jours de cette proximité ! Il a un regard désespéré ! Est-ce qu'il comprend maintenant ce que j'ai pu endurer ? Être en face d'un mur ? Se rendre compte que les sentiments qui nous rongent ne sont pas partagés ? Il relâche sa prise doucement. Le désespoir a laissé place à la déception. Il détourne ses yeux vers la porte. « Tu peux partir maintenant ! » Et c'est tout ? Il me lâche ça comme ça, et c'est tout ? Rien de plus ? Sans m'adresser un regard de plus, il s'en va vers la porte. Je jette mon sac de colère au sol.

– « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu penses pouvoir me dire un truc comme ça ! Et ensuite, te barrer l'air de rien ? _Il fait volte-face._

– Pardon ? Mais c'est pas moi qui n'ai aucune réaction !

– Non, mais te moques pas de moi ! Tu as vu ce que tu me balances au visage ? Tu aurais voulu quoi comme réaction ? Que je te saute au cou en te disant "c'est trop bien" avec un sourire niais !

– Non j'en espérais pas tant ! Mais au moins une quelconque réaction!... Laisse tomber... _Il se retourne de nouveau vers la porte pour partir. Je dois le prendre comment là ? Je ne peux plus retenir ma colère plus longtemps ! Je cours jusqu'à lui, passe devant et me plante entre lui et la porte_ !

– Tu te crois, non, pardon, tu te dis supérieur aux gakis, mais au final tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Quand il s'agit de défendre tes amis, tu n'hésites pas à foncer tête baissée pour les aider sans te préoccuper des obstacles qui se dressent devant toi ! Mais quand il s'agit de toi... non de nous ! Tu fuis comme le pire des lâches ! ... »

Itai ! Celui-là je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Il m'a collé son poing droit dans la figure ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et lui réponds avec mon meilleur coup droit ! Il est un peu sonné et recule de quelques pas. Il se tient le menton. Ça fait du bien quand même ! Ça fait un moment que ça me démangeait ! Il se rue sur moi, m'attrape à deux mains et me colle de nouveau contre le mur ! Pas très original ! Il est très énervé ! Je ne peux plus bouger. Je pense que je suis dans une mauvaise posture... mais je l'ai bien cherché. Je tourne la tête sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir le coup. Ehh ?! Ses lèvres... je... je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

-l-

Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces. Wouah ! Je me sens apaisé alors qu'il y a une seconde la colère me submergeait. Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je me recule d'un seul coup ! Je... c'est moi qui... Je le regarde effaré et en même temps désolé d'avoir osé... J'ai baissé ma garde il en a profité pour me plaquer à mon tour sur le mur d'en face. « Comment tu peux encore prendre cet air désolé ?! » Sans attendre de réelle réponse, il m'embrasse à son tour. Je peux sentir à travers ce baiser la frustration qu'il a pu endurée. Ses lèvres pressées ainsi contre les miennes m'enivrent. Je ferme les yeux.

Je n'ai pas la force de me débattre. Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Sans avoir le temps de rien faire, il s'arrête d'un coup et me fixe. « Arrête de te voiler la face ! Accepte ce que tu ressens ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne ressens rien ?! » Je le fixe bêtement, la bouche entrouverte. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... ses yeux ne quittent plus mes lèvres. J'avoue que... que là... il ne me... laisse pas... complètement indifférent... mais jamais je ne pourrai lui dire... je sens mon ventre trembler... tout est mélangé dans ma tête... je ne sais plus... hmm... Il a interrompu mes pensées en introduisant soudainement sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle cherche la mienne jusqu'à la provocation.

De nouveau, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller... à quoi bon se débattre contre... son destin... Mes mains, qui jusque-là le tenaient toujours au col, défont leur emprise lentement. Je redescends mes bras le long de mon corps. La colère et la peur ont maintenant complètement disparu pour laisser place à l'envie... au désir... avec beaucoup d'hésitation, je réponds à son baiser. Timidement, ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne. C'est un jeu du suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis qui commence...

Au final, cela a toujours été comme ça entre nous... Notre échange se transforme en un ballet étourdissant. Je ne sais plus où nous sommes... je me sens comme transporté... J'attrape son visage entre mes mains... je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête... je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait... comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça tout ce temps ?

Nos lèvres se séparent de quelques millimètres pour mieux se retrouver. J'emprisonne sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes, goûte à sa lèvre inférieure. Je veux tout connaître de lui. Nos langues se retrouvent de nouveau, aucune fausse note n'est de mise. Elles se connaissent déjà par cœur, tournant encore et encore. Doucement, il s'éloigne pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle... je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi attirant que maintenant. Mes yeux se posent d'abord sur son torse et remontent progressivement jusqu'à croiser son regard. Mon cœur rate un battement. C'est comme si j'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois... j'ai peur de la suite... son attention est attirée par mon cou... pourquoi ?

Il lève sa main au ralenti... caresse du bout des doigts ma nuque... écarte légèrement le col de ma chemise, glisse le long de ma clavicule... je n'arrête pas pour autant de l'observer. Il a l'air tellement déterminé, mais je décèle un soupçon d'appréhension. Sa peau effleurant la mienne me donne des frissons. Sa main rencontre le premier bouton fermé qui ne le reste pas longtemps... quelle dextérité ! Il continue de descendre et applique le même traitement à tous les boutons. Très vite, ma chemise se retrouve ouverte jusqu'à ma ceinture...

Je profite qu'il est bloqué, pour agripper le bas de son tee-shirt et lui retirer. Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois à quel point son torse est... musclé, et surtout appétissant... les lignes de son corps sont tellement bien dessinées que chaque muscle est mis en valeur... j'ai envie de... oh ! Ma chemise glisse sur mes épaules... Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il avait enlevé cette dernière de mon pantalon pour finir de la déboutonner... Il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que nos corps, nos peaux soient complètement collés. À chaque respiration, c'est sa chaleur qui m'envahit. Je ne résiste pas et l'embrasse... encore.

-l-

Ses mains se baladent partout sur mon corps... elles se posent un instant, l'une derrière ma nuque et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Dans un mouvement fluide, je me retrouve face contre mur. Il embrasse frénétiquement mon dos, mon cou, mon épaule... hmm... pour m'empêcher de bouger, il entrelace les doigts de sa main gauche aux miens tout en les posant sur le mur à hauteur de mon visage. Cette situation... est inespérée ! Le simple fait de sentir ses lèvres ainsi sur ma peau m'étourdit. Je ferme les yeux et m'accroche un peu plus à ses doigts.

Par instant je sens qu'il joue de sa langue... me mordille la peau... sa main quitte la mienne pour venir se placer sur mon torse. Déjà, je sens que je perds pied. Il embrasse mon corps comme s'il tentait de s'en imprégner complètement. Il descend un peu plus sa bouche dans mon dos, ses mains suivent le mouvement. J'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement... Il remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, il a le souffle court... je me mords les lèvres, je le trouve tellement excitant ! Comme s'il comprenait parfaitement mon état... il saisit ma mâchoire dans sa main, la fait légèrement pivoter et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il est serré tout contre moi, ses bras m'emprisonnent.

Consciemment ou non, son corps s'échauffe contre le mien... C'est si... bon... il fait glisser ses lèvres sur ma joue pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle. En même temps, il en profite pour faire coulisser ma ceinture dans les passants de mon jean. Il la jette au loin dans la pièce. Il passe sur mon oreille, descend dans mon cou... hmm... je caresse ses cheveux du bout des doigts... sa langue passant sur ses morsures m'électrise ! Je rejette ma tête en arrière... eh ?! Je le soupçonne d'avoir tenté une diversion, car je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'en même temps, il ouvrait les boutons de pantalon. Enfin ! Enfin, je vais devenir son calice une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il cherche une nouvelle fois les faveurs de ma bouche. Il caresse mon torse d'une main et pendant que l'autre... l'autre s'immisce dans mon boxer me prodiguant des attouchements... je... j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Ses doigts touchant mon sexe... Mes idées s'embrouillent... Je n'aurais jamais pensé perdre ainsi face à lui ! Je crois... que... qu'il peut faire... ce qu'il veut de moi... j'attends ça depuis si longtemps ! Moi qui n'ai jamais suivi les autres bêtement, suivant mon propre chemin et prenant mes propres décisions, je me retrouve... à sa merci... juste avec quelques baisers ! À croire que ce pouvoir qu'ont les gakis sur les vampires est réciproque...

Une main sur la hanche et l'autre dans mon cou... Je tourne me retrouvant face à lui. Il plonge un instant ses yeux dans les miens. Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées. Tout comme moi, il n'a plus vraiment les pieds sur terre. Le voir ainsi... je me jette sur ses lèvres, mes doigts glissent sur son visage... ses cheveux... nos baisers sont si intenses que c'est impossible de les faire durer... Très vite, il repart à la conquête de mon cou... mes épaules... je tente de m'accrocher à lui dans son dos, mais la force me manque !

Il lèche et embrasse mes pectoraux... Il descend plus bas, beaucoup plus bas cette fois. Comme s'il suivait une ligne... il arrive déjà à mon nombril. Je tente de me tenir au mur derrière moi... j'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Il s'est mis à genoux, ses épaules sont à hauteur de mes hanches. Je pose ma tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je sens ses mains qui tirent et font tomber mon pantalon à terre. Je me sens gêné d'être ainsi devant lui alors que ce n'est pas la première fois... je dois bien avouer que même si j'ai vraiment envie de lui... la suite me fait un peu peur !

Eh ?! Il se contente de poser ses mains sur mes hanches et dépose un léger baiser sous mon nombril. Est-ce qu'il a vu que j'avais peur ? Ou que la force commençait à me manquer ? J'ouvre les yeux et pose sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il soulève mon pied droit et m'enlève ma chaussure, ma chaussette et enfin, fait glisser mon pantalon toujours en ayant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fait de même avec mon autre pied. Il se relève et pose sa main sur ma joue.

-l-

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je l'entraîne vers la chambre. On tourne, on se cogne contre les murs, mais rien ne nous fera nous arrêter. Deux, trois objets tombent à terre et se brisent... qu'importe ! Plus rien ne compte à part lui. Une main sur son visage et l'autre dans son dos... il est tout à moi ! Son pied bute enfin contre le rebord du lit. Délicatement, je le couche sur ce dernier. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ou je ne vais pas résister longtemps à mes pulsions ! Surtout dans une telle situation, je ne suis pas sûr de mon self contrôle... la bouche entrouverte... et ce regard... quelle douce tentation !

Sans jamais détourner le regard, j'enlève rapidement mon pantalon. Nous sommes à égalité. Avec délicatesse, je viens me positionner sur lui. Son corps tremble sous le mien. Est-ce à cause du froid ou de la peur ? Je replace une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Je caresse ses pommettes du bout des doigts. Et enfin... sa bouche... pulpeuse... gourmande... je ne m'empêcher de passer ma langue en coin de ma bouche. Il lève une de ses mains jusqu'à mon visage... je ne tiens pas plus longtemps, je place un bras de part et d'autre de son visage, m'appuie sur mes coudes et me saisit des ses lèvres qui me font tant envie. Elles sont si douces... il s'agrippe à mon dos me plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

Très vite, la chaleur entre nous remonte. Nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre se cherchant, se tournant autour. Innocemment, mon corps se frotte au sien ce qui a l'effet de nous émoustiller un peu plus encore. Je veux tout de lui. Je quitte sa bouche et m'engouffre dans son cou. Je hume sa peau, elle est à la fois épicée et sucrée... je ne m'en lasse pas... je la goûte... encore et encore à divers endroits comme pour vérifier qu'elle a le même goût partout. Et l'entendre réagir à chaque baiser m'excite un peu plus encore.

Tour à tour, je viens mettre mes mains comme appui dans son dos. Je peux ainsi me cramponner à ses épaules pendant que je le savoure. Ses doigts parcourent mon dos, s'agrippent à mes épaules... il se relève légèrement pour venir au contact de ma peau. Les muscles de son corps se contractent... je n'ai qu'une envie... mordre dedans... je retourne à sa bouche pour quelques secondes avant de repartir aussi vite vers son torse... je passe ma langue sur les bouts de chair déjà très éveillés ! Il gémit plus fort qu'avant...

-l-

Je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvé allongé sur lui... nu ! C'est la dernière ligne droite, cette fois plus de retour en arrière ne sera possible. Sa bouche ne quitte plus ma peau. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux ardemment... nos corps s'échauffent... je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Sentir sa virilité tout contre moi... m'étourdit de désir. Sa langue sur mon torse électrise ma peau. J'échappe une main qui part explorer les courbes de son corps... je l'ai tellement voulu... tellement rêvé... sa peau est douce et froide comme du satin. Ses hanches saillantes sont un appel... à la débauche.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche... je ne contrôle plus rien... je laisse ma main descendre encore plus bas... jusqu'à son entrejambe. Je le sens se cambrer sous moi à ce simple contact. Je me sens brûler... de désir malgré le froid de sa peau. Il embrasse tout mon corps comme si sa vie en dépendait... pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens vivant et... ses mains glissent dans tout mon dos... j'ai enfin trouvé celui aux yeux de qui j'existe ! Un de ses bras attrape ma taille pendant que l'autre retient ma nuque, il me fait basculer pour reprendre l'ascendant...

Nos lèvres n'arrivent plus à se quitter... c'est si bon... J'ai le souffle court, mais je ne veux pas arrêter... ses gestes sont de plus en plus pressants... je veux être à lui. Il ne se contente plus de mes épaules ou de mon torse... il descend beaucoup plus bas... sa main droite se saisit de mon sexe... À cet instant, il cesse tout le reste pour pouvoir contempler ma réaction... il sourit doucement, son autre main caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

Il commence à faire de légers va et-viens. Je me mords déjà la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il accélère. J'essaye de contrôler mon désir, mais... ça... devient... difficile. Je ne cesse pas de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux sous l'assaut des sensations. Ses gestes deviennent plus précis. Il... Hmm... tout mon corps s'arque, je rejette ma tête en arrière... l'extase ! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps... lentement, je rouvre les yeux. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté.

-l-

Le voir avec ce visage... je me délecte à nouveau de ses lèvres charnues. Il est dans un état de félicitée qui le rend encore plus appétissant ! Délicatement, je me pose à sa gauche sans pour autant le libérer de mon emprise. Il reste sur le dos. Sa respiration est erratique et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à abandonner sa bouche. Je glisse ma main droite le long de sa hanche, la saisit avec douceur pour le faire pivoter dos à moi. Je me décide enfin à le libérer de mes baisers pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

Je passe mon nez dans ses cheveux, joue avec son oreille, arrive dans son cou... son odeur m'enivre... je... je... ne résiste pas à l'envie de le mordre... ah... juste une gorgée de ce précieux nectar me suffit. Il pose sa tête tout contre mon torse, rapproche son corps du mien. Il est tout à moi. Je profite qu'il s'abandonne complètement à moi pour le préparer. J'insère mon index droit en lui. Il gémit légèrement de douleur. Dans le but de lui faire oublier mon intrusion, je passe ma langue sur la morsure... je sais combien cela peut lui faire du bien ! À peine ai-je posé ma bouche aux abords de ma marque qu'il se détend.

Sans attendre, j'ajoute alors un autre et rapidement un troisième doigt. Son dos se voûte sous la douleur, son visage se crispe, mais son membre lui est excité par la situation. Comment je peux résister à un tel comportement ? La fièvre me monte à la tête, je commence à perdre pied pour de bon. Je n'arrête pas les mouvements de ma main. Ma bouche virevolte entre son cou, son oreille, sa nuque.

Il s'habitue très vite à la présence de mes doigts. Des soupirs de plaisir lui échappent. J'embrasse son épaule, la mordille, la lèche... tout en amplifiant les allers venus en lui. De ma main libre, j'attrape son menton et tourne son visage d'un quart de tour pour pouvoir prendre possession de sa bouche. Sa respiration est haletante. Son corps vient à la rencontre de mes doigts alors qu'un soupir proche d'un gémissent lui échappe. « Taisuke » l'entendre prononcer mon prénom comme ça... Je n'en peux plus.

Je retire mes doigts et place mon sexe à l'entrée de son orifice. Je sais que j'ai le double de sa force. Je ne dois surtout pas y aller trop fort, je dois me maîtriser. Je passe ma jambe droite par-dessus les siennes. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois langoureusement puis le fixe avec un brin d'inquiétude. Je replace une mèche de cheveux. Je ne quitte pas son visage des yeux, je le pénètre avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable alors que je replace ma main droite sur sa hanche. Il fronce les sourcils.

Je commence de lent va-et-viens pour entrer en lui petit à petit. C'est comme si nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'émet aucune résistance. Je goûte son épaule, son bras... Je stoppe mes mouvements une fois complètement en lui. Enfin, nous ne faisons plus qu'un ! J'inspire profondément. Son odeur me rend dingue. Je sors presque entièrement de lui, avant de revenir aussi vite. Son corps s'arque, sa bouche laisse échapper un cri silencieux. Ma main se crispe sur sa hanche. Je recommence, cette fois-ci il ne retient pas sa voix.

Je continue lentement mes gestes amples. Il se cambre pour faciliter mes coups. Je m'efforce de ne pas accélérer le rythme malgré mon envie. Je le sens bouger. Je bloque le mouvement de ses hanches avec ma main. « Tu... » Je ne le laisse pas finir. J'accélère brusquement mes mouvements. Très vite, ses gémissements emplissent la pièce. Ils sont comme des récompenses à chacun de mes allers et venues en lui. Sa main droite vient enserrer la mienne.

Je ne peux plus me maîtriser, le voir, l'entendre, dans cet état m'excite encore plus. Ma tête se place d'elle-même dans son cou. Ma bouche ne quitte plus la morsure. Ses gémissements se font plus fort, les miens s'y mêlent. Sa main droite me lâche pour aller agripper le drap. Son corps suit le rythme que lui impose le mien. Il n'a de cesse de faire venir ses hanches à la rencontre des miennes. Je me saisis de son sexe. Il se cambre encore plus. Son corps se crispe autour du mien. Je... Mes gestes se font plus secs et désordonnés. Je... je... ahhh ! C'est... trop... boooon !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever. Je me lève avec précaution, récupère quelques affaires, les enfile et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Le rideau est entrouvert, je me tourne vers le lit. Kitayama dort encore, l'air serein. Je détourne mon regard de lui. La vue du soleil levant est magnifique. Je m'étire légèrement. J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi. Je crois que sa présence m'apaise. Le fait de le savoir à côté de moi... J'espère qu'il va bien. Je ne me suis pas vraiment contrôlé... Je ne pensais pas qu'il se laisserait faire comme ça aussi...

J'entends un bruit. Je me retourne, Kitayama s'est réveillé. Il est assis sur le lit, le drap le recouvrant partiellement. Il a l'air encore endormi. Son regard se plante dans le mien. J'ai du mal à déterminer ce que j'y lis, mais pour une fois, je n'y vois pas de colère. Il se tourne, il cherche ses affaires. Je lui tends son pantalon. Un léger merci sort de ses lèvres. Il se redresse sur le lit, une grimace légère vient orner son visage. Mais il retrouve bien vite son sourire. Je détourne le regard alors qu'il se lève complètement.

Il vient me rejoindre près de la fenêtre. Il regarde dehors, et moi, je le regarde lui. C'est impressionnent à quel point j'ai l'impression que tout a changé en quelques heures. « C'est magnifique. » Il a l'air d'un enfant émerveillé. Je me contente d'acquiescer doucement. Dans un geste inconscient, il se rapproche de moi. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être près de moi. Je raccourcis la distance qui nous sépare pour passer derrière lui et placer mes bras autour de lui. Il soupire de contentement. C'est si naturel pour moi. C'est perturbant.

– « Tu sais... _Il interrompt mes pensées. _Je... C'est... _Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Je resserre la prise de mes bras, comme pour le rassurer. _C'est la première fois que... _il cherche ses mots._ ... Que je... me sens si... si... proche de quelqu'un... quand Tama-chan m'a dit pour... enfin... m'a annoncé que... j'étais ton... calice. _Je le sens se crisper._ Je... J'ai refusé d'y croire, alors... il m'a dit la vérité... à propos de lui et Takaki... que je n'étais pas... une exception... et... j'ai commencé à vraiment... comprendre. _Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. _Je... j'ai fini par envier Tama-chan... enfin, il a trouvé la personne qui... aux yeux de laquelle il est... vraiment... important. _Je le sers encore un peu plus dans mes bras. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir blessé à ce point. _J'ai voulu y croire... J'ai vraiment cherché à y croire... Je... Mais... dès que j'essayais de... faire quelque chose pour toi... tu... tu... tu me fuyais un peu plus. _Sa voix tremble légèrement. Je..._ Pourtant, je... j'ai fini par me résigner... croire que Tama-chan s'était... trompé... que je n'étais pas... _Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Sa respiration est hachée._ Mais... tu... c'était comme si... tu... revenais vers moi... et... je... je... n'arrivais pas à... sortir de... et Tama continuait à... m'assurer le contraire... _Ses mains se crispent sur mes bras. _Je ne savais plus... quoi penser...

– Gomen. _Je ne pensais pas que mon comportement l'avait autant blessé. Je pensais protéger les autres, mais... je n'ai pas pensé à lui... Je pensais que... éloigner les gens de moi était ce qu'il fallait faire, pour que j'arrête de... les blesser... _Je... me suis toujours dit que c'était moi... la source des problèmes. J'ai toujours cherché à éloigner les gens de moi... Et... le fait que tu sois un gaki m'a donné une excuse. _Je me rapproche de lui._

– J'ai fini par le comprendre... Mais... sans Tama, je pense que... je..._ J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou._

– Shh... Je... »

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre la suite. Je sais pourtant qu'on n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

-l-

Il culpabilise. Je peux le sentir. C'est vraiment étrange. C'est ça le lien ? C'est si clair ! Il resserre sa prise sur moi. Je pense que je lui en voudrai toujours un peu, mais quand je vois à quel point il s'en veut, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser se morfondre. Je me tourne doucement. Je lui fais face. Il ne relève pas la tête. Je place un de mes doigts sous son menton, pour qu'il me regarde. J'ancre mon regard au sien.

« Arrête de te focaliser sur le passé Fujigaya. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant. Je ne vais pas te laisser ou faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Tu as juste besoin de me faire confiance, d'accepter le fait que je ne cherche pas à te blesser. » J'en ai dit plus que ce que je voulais... Son regard change. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Sa main droite vient se poser sur ma joue. C'est si doux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je ferme les yeux profitant de sa présence. Je sens alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans hésitation, je réponds à son baiser. Il place sa deuxième main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui, les miennes viennent agripper son tee-shirt alors que nos langues se retrouvent et commencent ce ballet qu'elles seules connaissent. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Pourtant, il met rapidement fin à notre échange. Il parsème ma mâchoire de baiser, descend vers mon cou. Je penche la tête pour lui laisser plus de place. Mon corps se colle de lui-même au sien. Il place ses bras autour de moi, et resserre doucement sa prise alors que je sens ses crocs dans mon cou. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappe.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**É****pilogue**

Tokyo a retrouvé un semblant de calme. Certes, les typhons et les séismes font toujours partie intégrante du décor, mais la situation n'est plus aussi tendue qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques mois. Les esprits se sont apaisés, les comportements assagis.

Une vraie trêve s'est instaurée entre les vampires et les gakis, scellée par un accord écrit des deux leaders, une première ! La levée de voile sur les agissements de Jin a ébranlé le jeune Hasshi, tout était prévu par Akanishi, même la gentillesse de Ryo. Les vampires ont longuement insisté pour punir eux-mêmes ces gakis. Mais les humains, médiateurs lors du jugement, en ont décidé autrement. Ils ont confié Jin et ses compagnons d'aventure à leurs congénères.

Le clan des vampires est resté soudé malgré la découverte de l'identité du calice de Takaki. Lui et Tamamori peuvent enfin profiter de la joie d'être ensemble sans avoir à se cacher. Le clan des gakis reste plus fragile. Quelques entités n'acceptent pas ce fait, mais Tackey gère tant bien que mal les difficultés, la trêve aidant amplement.

Nikaido et Senga vivent dans leur petit monde, tout allant pour le mieux. Ils rendent visite régulièrement aux amis de Senga. Ils en profitent souvent pour faire un détour par l'Antre de Fujigaya pour s'assurer que la situation ne dégénère pas entre le propriétaire des lieux et Kitayama. Ces deux derniers, malgré leurs débuts difficiles, s'en sortent plutôt bien. Tout n'est pas rose, mais les choses se sont arrangées, ils ont appris à se parler avant de se frapper, un grand pas.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**Note : **Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu ! À la prochaine ! On a bien une idée de suite, mais on va d'abord en faire une autre ^_^


End file.
